Maybe I'm Amazed
by RulersAreRoyal
Summary: MyMusicShow fanfiction. Indie hires a new intern called Throwback who only likes music from 1962-1980. She's Metal's new production assistant, and seems like Indie's equal. Will she fit in with the other misfits that make up MyMusic? Find out! Set during the end of episode 10 onward. Cover picture by me, IzziMonkee234 on deviantART. Previously "A Bad Idea," but that title sucked.
1. First Day

First day at My Music.

First day on the job.

My first job ever. Oh joy. It was just an internship, but I was still nervous about it.

Hi. I'm... Well, now I'm Throwback. That's what everyone at work calls me because I like oldies music like The Beatles, the Rolling Stones, the Hollies, the Doors, the Zombies, Led Zeppelin, etc. I also like the Who. Yes, I have a strange taste in music.

I applied for an internship with My Music, a music company run by some really, really weird people. I haven't met everyone yet, just the boss, Indie, and the head of social media, Idol.

Indie actually seems like he's got a good taste in music. He's really weird though because he drinks fungus based beverages all the time. And he wants everyone to look for Bigfoot, who happens to roam around the office when it thinks no one is looking.

Idol is... My opposite. She likes everything that comes from today's "music" industry and she is obsessed with social networking. She asked what social media outlets I used, and when I told her none, she freaked out. She said as soon as I got to work today I'd have to come see her so I could set up some accounts on social networking sites.

So.

Yeah.

Today should be fun.

I got to the front doors and timidly opened them. I peeked in through the door and saw a girl not much older than me who looked like she was emo, and I also saw a blondish-haired average looking guy sitting next to her. They were both looking at something on their computers, but the guy looked up and saw me.

"Oh, you must be the new intern, right?" he asked, standing up. Suddenly the emo girl jumped up and ran over to me.

"Hi hi HELLOOO!" she exclaimed, smiling widely and shaking my hand very hard.

"Um, hi...?" I said awkwardly. She stepped away from me and introduced herself.

"I'm Scene, you see?" She pointed to her mouth and grinned.

'Scene...? I thought she was emo...' I thought to myself and forced a smile. "I'm Throwback."

The guy got up and shook my hand as well. "Hi, I'm Intern 2. Nice to meet you, Throwback."

I raised an eyebrow at his name. "No musical genre name for you?" I questioned. He shrugged.

"I like all sorts of music," he explained. Suddenly a man came out of his office in search of something. He saw Intern 2 and started yelling.

"INTERN 2! WHERE'S MY KOMBUCHA?" he screamed. I recognized him now: it was Indie, the boss guy.

Intern 2 shook his head and turned to Indie. "I wouldn't know."

"WELL FIND IT! If I don't have my kombucha by lunchtime, I'm going to—"

"Hiiiiii Indie!" Scene said suddenly, waving. Indie looked at her and sighed. That was when he noticed me.

"Oh, Throwback, you're here. Good," he said, forgetting about his kombucha or whatever for a few minutes.

"You'll be working with the Interns, of course, but you'll also be Metal's production assistant," he explained.

"Metal...?" I asked, pushing my brown hair out of my eyes.

"Oh, yeah, Metal. You'll meet him sooner or later. Right now, we're going to have a company meeting in the conference room," he told me, pointing up some stairs and to a glass room above the rest of the office. I followed him and the other interns up the stairs and into the room.

Some of the other workers walked in. I didn't see anyone who looked like they could be named "Metal."

Everyone sat down except for me. Indie made me stand next to him so he could introduce me.

He started talking as soon as everyone had quieted down. "All right, as it seems Metal is not going to show up anytime soon, let's just get on with this. Everyone, this our newest intern, Throw—"

Just then a big, black-haired, scary looking guy ran in through the door. "Sorry I'm late, boss man!" he said, sitting down.

My eyes widened. This had to be Metal... He looked kinda scary.

"Anyways," Indie started, shooting daggers at Metal with his eyes. "This is Throwback, our newest intern and Metal's production assistant."

Metal stared at me. "What? Say WHAT? Say WHAT?"

I backed away from the table slightly.

"Throwback, say hi," Indie told me. I lifted my hand and waved.

"Hi," I said. Everyone except Metal smiled and said hi back. Metal was, I guessed, not in a very good mood.

Scene raised her hand. Indie looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, Scene?" he said. Scene looked from me to Indie and back and asked,

"Are you two related? Because you look and dress really, really similar!"

I glanced at Indie, for the first time noticing that my blue scarf was the same style as his. Our clothes weren't too different, except I was wearing a Doors tee and he was wearing some strange shirt that had designs on it. Our pants weren't too different, either. The shoes, however...

"Not that I know of, Scene," Indie replied. Scene suddenly looked at me strangely and then nodded.

Indie clapped his hands together. "Ok, everyone, back to work! Throwback, you're with Metal." Everyone got up and started to leave when Idol ran over, grabbed me, and said that I needed my social networking profiles set up.

"Don't you think that working is more important?" I cried as she dragged me to her lair—I mean desk.

She completely ignored me and had me sit in the chair across from her. She brought up the Facebook sign-up page and motioned for me to type in the stuff that was needed.

"Why, why, why!" I muttered and came up with some strange password after putting in my email.

"Ohhh, ok, at lunch we can personalize it, but for now let's get you a Twitter!" Idol said excitedly as she brought up the Twitter sign up page. I typed in some information and then she said,

"Ok, let's get you one more account and then you can go and work. Tumblr, Pinterest, what?" She grinned. I gagged slightly.

"Uh, Tumblr, I guess..." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear. She squealed and pulled up yet another sign up page. I typed in the info and then stood up.

"I can leave now, yeah?" I said. She looked at me and nodded, smiling.

"Remember to come back for lunch!" she called as I left. I cringed at the thought of eating lunch with Idol.

I managed to find my way to Techno and Dustep's office, then Indie's, and then I found my way to where Metal was getting ready to shoot the weekly My Music News.

"Um..." I sort of stood in the doorway of the room awkwardly until I finally knocked on the doorframe. He looked up at me and then focused on his work.

"Go get me that microphone," he told me. I looked around and found the thing in a corner. I carefully picked it up and brought it over to Metal, trying not to hit anything.

He stopped adjusting the camera he was working on and looked at me. "Ok. Scene's coming in in a sec and you just hold that right about there when she does." He showed me where to hold it when Scene was doing her show.

Scene suddenly ran into the room and stood in her position. "Hiiiiiiii Metal! Hiiiii Throwback!" She grinned cheekily. Metal rolled his eyes and I gave a small wave.

Intern 2 walked in. Apparently all the interns were Metal's production crew, and the only one who knew anything about production was Metal. I knew a little, and so did Intern 2, I found out. But Scene knew absolutely nothing about production. Therefore, she didn't really do too much.

"Intern 2! You can make sure the lighting is good." Metal waved Intern 2 over to the lights.

"Ok... And... Action," Metal said. Scene started her intro to the show. Metal had to stop her a couple times because she was talking too fast or I had accidentally put the mic in the camera frame or he bumped into the camera. Eventually, we did get through the shoot and finished the camera work before lunch. Scene and Intern 2 left to do... Well, whatever they had to do other than helping Metal. I sort of stood awkwardly in the room before I realized that I should probably help Metal with putting up the equipment. He was just putting things in boxes, so I went through and organized everything. He didn't acknowledge me until he was finished.

"You're still here?" he asked. I looked up and nodded, looking back down quickly and organizing the rest of the equipment.

"I am your production assistant, Metal," I said. He made a weird noise with his throat and then sighed.

"Well, ok, whatever, production assistant... Do you know how to edit video?" he asked. I finished organizing and looked up at him.

"I rather like editing... I guess that's what you're gonna have me do, yeah?" I questioned, brushing my shirt off slightly.

He nodded, smiling slightly. "You catch on quick."

I grinned. "I'm very perceptive."

He smiled wider and told me to follow him to his cubicle, which was, sadly, near Idol's.

I noticed a figure made of scarves propped up against the wall next to Metal's desk.

"What..." I started, but Metal stopped me.

"That's Scarf Man. He's a great listener. Ever need to talk to someone, or need backup in a hostage-taking situation, he's your man." Metal sat down at his desk and started typing at his computer.

I thought about what he said. "You took hostages before? Why?"

He glanced at me. "Long story... You can ask anyone here. They'll tell you."

He obviously wasn't going to tell me why or how he had taken people hostage, so I decided not to pry.

Suddenly a blonde haired girl marched into the room. I stared at her. Metal ignored her.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"My daughter," he replied, not looking up from his work. My mouth dropped.

"Daughter?" I stared at Metal, and then at the girl, and then at Metal again.

The girl completely ignored anyone else as she marched over to Idol. I noticed the film crew (totally forgot to mention; for some reason this place is being documented by a film crew) was following her closely.

"YOU!" the girl screamed at Idol. Idol turned in her chair, surprised.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!" the girl screamed. Metal jumped up then and pushed past me.

"BOYFRIEND? RAYNA, WHAT'S THIS ABOUT A BOYFRIEND?" Metal demanded.

The girl, Rayna, looked at her dad with disgust. "You know! INTERN 2!"

Metal looked like he was going to punch somebody's lights out. I decided I wanted to leave the room then, so I slipped out.

I was talking to the camera in the little.. Well, confessional are, I guess that's what it was.

"So... My first few hours here have been kinda crazy. I mean... Metal has a daughter? And she's dating Intern 2 or something? And Idol tried to steal Intern 2? What the heck is this? This place is crazy... I wonder if taking this internship was a good idea."

Suddenly, Idol ran into the room and grabbed me.

"WE FORGOT TO PERSONALISE YOUR PROFILES!" she screamed.

I protested with, "Why, why, WHY!"


	2. She Lives Under a Rock

**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews, people of the Internet! Even if you did sort of insult me, I don't care, because you still reviewed, and I thank you for reviewing! Thank you, beautiful people!**

**XxxImNotOkayxxX: I was neutral to MyMusic at first, too, but then it grew on me. Either Intern 2 or Metal are my favorite characters, each with their own reasons, and Scene comes in as my second favorite for now. :D**

**Kira Tsumi: Thank you :D And I'm pretty sure after the most recent episode, the fangirls are going to go wild. Sooner or later. XD  
**

**Flaming Like A Charizard: Hahaha that was actually funny XD No joke. I laughed at that. But seriously, I don't mind if you don't like this. People _are_ entitled to their opinions, after all. :)  
**

**paulibuscus: I try, but it's fun to throw trolls and flamers for the loop and act nice to them. XD Thank you for your nice review. Totally made me feel better. :D And I'm thinking of pairing her with either of them, too. Just not sure who yet, and I don't wanna give out too much info! Spoilers! XD)**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Ok, so, I figured that today I'd ask Indie where my desk is... Since I haven't found mine yet. I need a desk to work, you know?"

I walked out of the confessional room and towards Indie's office. However, I almost walked into Rayna and Idol's fight over Intern 2. I made a mental note to ask Intern 2 what he thought about this.

I walked to Indie's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said. I opened the door and peeked in.

"Don't stand there; I said come in, didn't I?" He shook his head as I walked into the room and closed the door.

"Sorry, Indie," I apologized quickly and cut straight to the chase. "Um, I was just wondering where my desk is. I need a place to do all my work, yeah? Since this is a workplace..."

"Good to see someone so intent on working around here. We don't have enough in the budget to get an addition added on to the interns' desk, so you're going to be sharing with Intern 2." Indie suddenly opened a drawer under his desk and pulled out a clothespin. "Here. Intern 2 smells."

I frowned slightly and took the clothespin to humor him. "Um, thanks..."

He shook his head and waved me off and I left the room. I walked to Intern 2 and Scene's desk space thing. I didn't see where I was going to work until I saw that Scene and Intern 2 had moved their stuff so that there was just enough room for a laptop and a few other desk items between them. I smiled slightly. They'd even put a chair there.

Neither of them were there at the moment, since Metal had been working with them on some video editing. He'd told me to go ask Indie for a desk, since he didn't want another hostage situation repeat. I didn't understand until Intern 2 explained that Metal hadn't been given a desk, and Indie was sick and staying in his office forever, so Metal locked everyone in the conference room until Indie got better and gave Metal the spare desk in the room where people worked.

I quickly ran out of the building to my car, where I opened the trunk and pulled out a box of my work supplies. My work laptop, a Mac, which I had saved up to buy for an entire year because I wanted to have a "cool" and apparently efficient laptop that had some decent editing software on it. I'd been planning to get a job that had to do with music or video editing for a long time, and luckily I'd found My Music.

I places the box on the ground and pulled out a smaller box with a few little desk decorations in it. A postcard with a picture of the Beatles performing in Atlantic City in 1964 that my friend had gotten me back in middle school, a small Doctor Who TARDIS replica(along with being a throwback chick, I'm a nerd,) and a little pad I wrote notes to myself on were in the box.

I closed the trunk of the car and suddenly heard rap music coming from the car next to me. I looked over and saw Hip Hop sitting in the car playing an iPhone game. I stared at him in confusion, and he paid me no mind. I shook my head and picked up the boxes of office stuff and headed inside.

Intern 2 and Scene still hadn't returned, so I had time to settle in without being too crowded in. I quickly found an outlet to plug my laptop into underneath the desk, and I quickly set up my laptop stand and laptop on the desk. I set a stapler, small stack of paper, a container of pens and pencils and other things used for writing that was decorated with pictures of the Monkees all on the desk. I put the TARDIS replica on the stack of paper as a paper weight of sorts and tapes my Beatles postcard onto the countertop thing behind and to the side of my laptop. I was settled in enough so I could go work with the rest of the production crew.

I headed to Metal's desk, where he and the other interns were gathered around looking at the computer screen.

I walked up to them and looked at the screen. They were trying to all edit the newest episode of My Music News at the same time... It wasn't working.

"Wait, shouldn't we cut this frame?" Intern 2 asked. Metal looked like he was going to blow his top. I had to do something.

"Guys, why don't we just all work on different parts of the episode? Like, it's already supposed to be split up, yeah? So why don't we have... Scene, you work on... You just... You just reblog stuff on Tumblr, I'll work on the first two segments, Intern 2, you work on the next two, and Metal, you work on the ending bit. Is that good?" I suggested. They all turned to stare at me.

"That works for me!" Scene said, gleefully running off to start reblogging. Intern 2 shrugged and looked at Metal. Metal nodded and Intern 2 got the files on a flash drive and went to edit.

"Don't know why I didn't think of that," I heard Metal mutter.

I did the same and went to my desk space. Immediately Scene started singing the Nyan Cat song right next to my ear. I cringed and logged in to my laptop. Immediately I got a couple email popup notifications from Tumblr as Twitter. I clicked the link on the Twitter one and looked at what the tweets I'd gotten read.

"Do you like the Band?" one tweet read.

"Yes," I typed. Immediately I got a dozen other tweets saying things like,

"OMFG YOU LOOK LIKE INDIE'S TWIN. CULKIN."

My reply: "Er, that's Indie's buzz word thing, I don't think he wants it catching on... But thank you, I guess. I dunno. XD"

"Oh my gosh it would be funny if u n indie got 2gether lol"

Reply: "I'm not interested in dating anyone here at MyMusic. Definitely not Indie. Someone here is already trying to get with Indie anywho. I think."

"Stop trying 2 move in on scene's man!"

Reply: "You mean Scene likes Dhani Harrison too? -.- I don't like Indie like she does, people."

I frowned at the tweets in confusion until one came up asking,

"Will you marry me?"

I laughed slightly and typed, "I'm not ready for marriage yet, unless you're Matt Smith or Dhani Harrison."

I started editing the video and got it done after about 40 minutes of work. Editing is hard, trust me.

Intern 2 tapped my shoulder and asked me what I thought about his editing on his portion of the video. I told him it was good, and so he sent it to me so I could tweak some stuff.

I took the videos to Metal so he could take one last look at them, and I found he hadn't finished editing yet.

"Do you need help?" I asked. He shook his head and turned away to edit. I contemplated looking at what he was doing, and then decided against it. Even if he had been nice to me so far, he still scared me. I turned and started walking away when Hip Hop called me over to his desk.

"Yo, intern, can you pick up some papers from the conference room for me?" he asked. Well, not really asked. He really just ordered it. I nodded and he told me what papers to look for. I headed up to the conference room, found the papers, and started to head back down stairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard Techno and Dubstep talking about a rave of some sort. I turned to look at them and Techno saw me. She grinned and waved me over to where they were talking behind the stairs.

"Hey, Throwback!" she said. "Wanna go to this rave tonight? It's gonna be totally PLUR!"

"Plur...?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Broomwubwubwubbroomwub," Dubstep explained. Techno nodded and grinned some more.

"Yeah, Peace, Love, Unity, Respect! You down?"

I nodded, confused, but deciding to just go along with it.

"Alright! So you going to the rave?" Techno asked.

"Uh, maybe...?" I was hopelessly confused. I honestly had no clue what a rave was. 'You so live under a rock, girl,' I thought to myself.

Techno and Dubstep looked at each other and shrugged. They then said if I did decide to show up, the rave was at the office at 10. They then proceeded to dance away to their office, Dubstep doing his "wubwubwub" thing the entire time. I shook my head and headed back to Hip Hop to deliver the papers.


	3. Raves, the Band, and Shipping

**(A/N: Thank you people who reviewed and followed this story! :D Y'all are awesome!**

**Kira Tsumi: Thank you thank you! :D Well, right now I'm having her dress sort of like a hipster, but I think later she'll get her own little style that incorporates lots of 60s themed things, like bell-bottoms and headbands and tie-dye. **

**Alex: Thank you! And I dunno about her being paired with Indie, since I'm more for... Scindie. Ohh, did I just make up the shipping name? ... Wow. -.- I think it would be kinda weird if I paired her with Metal now, especially since he's married. XD _THAT_ would cause problems. Fangirlyness ftw, girl! XD)**

* * *

LATER

"I made the mistake of asking Scene what a rave is," I said to the camera.

"Scene," I whispered as she reblogged a picture on Tumblr, "What's a rave?"

She looked at me and screamed, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A RAVE IS?"

Everyone suddenly peeked around the wall behind the intern desk and stared at Scene, who was screaming because I didn't know what a rave was.

"Scene!" I yelled. She didn't shut up for a while, and when she did, she just started laughing. I put my head in my hands until I realized everyone was laughing. Idol, Hip Hop, Techno, Dubstep, even Indie, Intern 2, and Metal... Wait, Metal wasn't there. Ok, so he wasn't laughing.

I got up from my desk and quickly brushed past everyone. They were oblivious to my leaving because they were so caught up in laughing at me.

I walked into the studio and sank down on the floor.

"Ugh," I muttered. I pulled a little notebook out of my pocket and took a pen out of the other pocket and started writing.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up and stared at Metal. "Writing," I answered.

"Oh." He sat down next to me. "Do you know why everyone is laughing out there? I tried to ask them, but all they said was 'she lives under a rock' or something like that."

"Ha," I said sarcastically. "And they're totally right. I do live under a rock. They're laughing because I don't know what a rave is." I braced myself for the laughter.

Metal just chuckled sort of, and that was it. "Makes sense. So you really don't know what a rave is?"

I frowned. "Um, nope."

He adjusted the way he was sitting and tried to explain. "It's like a techno dance party... With loads of strange music, people, drugs, and just plain insanity. It's really weird. Oh, and there's loads of glitter."

I nodded. Ok. I understood what a rave was now. Level up!

We sat in an awkward silence until I thought of something. Would Metal like Iron Maiden?

"Do you like Iron Maiden?" I asked hesitantly. He stared at me.

"Do you even have to ask?" he countered. I laughed.

"Do you like them?" he questioned. I nodded, saying, "I like a little bit of Slayer, too, but they go too far from my cutoff point."

He gave me a confused look and I explained.

"I like music from 1962-1980, ok? Anything past that usually sounds like rubbish to me. Slayer was formed in 1985, I think... No, 1981... Dream Theater was 1985. Anyways, it goes past my cutoff date, which is December 31, 1980. Iron Maiden was formed in 1975, so they're within the cutoff date."

Metal nodded like he understood. Then he stood up and said, "Come on, we both have to go back to work."

I got up and walked out behind him. Everyone had stopped laughing and gone back to work, thankfully, so I sneaked back to my desk and started trying up an idea I had for the company.

Scene ignored me because she was listening to Panic! At The Disco, but Intern 2 sort of turned to me and said sorry.

"Apology accepted, but whatever, you know? I really don't give a shit what you people think about me..." I muttered back. I saw him shrug and turn back to put some more staples in his stapler.

I stared at the open blank Word document on my screen for a minute before I started furiously typing.  
_

That was yesterday.

I was sitting on Twitter, bored and not having any work to do.

"Do you ship any pairings?" one Twitter person asked.

I thought for a second. 'I do ship Rose and the Doctor...'

"Yeah, I ship a couple. Did not mean to make a pun," I replied.

Suddenly, two people typed some strange shipping name that I hadn't heard before.

"#Mintern2"

"I ship Mintern 2 now, do u?"

I frowned. What was Mintern 2, and why were they telling me about it? Maybe it was some pop culture thing. If it was, I didn't know it.

"What's Mintern 2?" I typed. No one answered. I waited, and then gave up. I had work to do.

Indie ended up calling me into his office to deliver some papers to Metal. I was about to ask him why he didn't give the papers to Metal himself, but then Indie invited me to this rave thing that he was dee-jaying. It was basically the same as the one Techno and Dubstep had invited me to previously, just with Indie and his hipster music.

'Why is he inviting me to this?' I thought before answering. "Um, I don't do party things..."

He raised an eyebrow. "This is different. I'll be playing good music. Like the Band."

I perked up. Hm, well, I guess—

'Holy crap,' I thought as it hit me. 'Is Indie hitting on me...?'

"I'll think about it," I told him. He shrugged and waved me out of his office, my head reeling. I clutched the papers for Metal and walked towards his desk. I heard Idol mutter something about shipping and fanfictions, and I stopped to look at her.

"What is it with people and shipping today?" I asked her. She gave me a "WTF" look and then ignored me. I rolled my eyes and gave the papers to Metal. He told me to go over the Mosh video that we had edited today.

When I returned to my desk, Scene had apparently gone crazy and thrown papers all over the place. Intern 2 was picking them up, so I got down and helped him stack the papers properly.

"What happened?" I asked, glancing at him.

"Scene found out what happened in the last episode of the documentary," he said. "Now she ships it."

I slammed the papers down on Scene's desk. "Will someone tell me why the hell everyone is fussing about SHIPPING?"

Intern 2 frowned up at me. "You don't know?"

"No! I don't!" I was in a rage now. Hip Hop, Idol, and Metal had all come over to look at my fit.

"You didn't see yesterday's episode." Hip Hop shook his head.

"No! I didn't see the episode yesterday! I was busy editing!" I yelled. That was a lie. I had been working on something personal and hadn't gotten around to looking at the episode.

Idol sighed and handed me her iPad, which was set to the correct episode. She and Hip Hop went back to their desks, and Metal and Intern 2 just sort of stood there awkwardly.

I finished watching it and sort of stared at the screen. "'Da fuq did I just watch?'" I quoted, reading one of the comments out loud.

Metal laughed little, and Intern 2 snorted or something. I looked at the two of them and smirked.

"I must say, that _was_ kind of... Well... Hot." I laughed and walked past Metal to give Idol her tablet back.


	4. Operation: Scindie, and Meet Charlene

**(A/N: This is probably my most well-received fanfic ever. Thank you guys for that. :D**

**Kira Tsumi: Haha, that was my reaction too. XD And I actually did see a comment saying "Da fuq did I just watch?" when I watched the episode.  
**

**Alex: Yaah I made up a cute pairing name! :D (What does "Д" mean?) And yes, I think your using "Culkin" right... What level? Please, I hope it's not Rory... (XD)  
**

**paulibuscus: They were obviously freaked out and slightly scared. That's all I can picture, and I'm the writer. XD -.- Thanks, and I will!**

**Updated::I finally figured out how to beat the system of separating the story parts. -.-")  
**

* * *

LATER

It had been a weird day. Thankfully, it was almost over, and I was going to leave the building, but Indie cornered me in the staff room when I was grabbing the container I had put in my lunch in from the refrigerator.

"Are you going to the rave?" he asked. I jumped and spun around. He had been right behind me for who knows how long.

"Uh... I don't know," I told him. He was a little too close.

Scene suddenly walked in. She stopped in her tracks, looked at Indie and then at me, and ran out the door.

"Shit," I murmured. I moved away from Indie and ran after Scene.

"Scene!" I shouted. The only other person who was still in the office was Intern 2, I think. I asked him where Scene had gone, and he said the bathroom. I ran in there and found Scene sobbing.

I walked over to her, not sure of what to say.

"Whhhhyyyyyy?" she wailed. I put my hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off and turned away from me.

"Scene, it wasn't what you think!" I tried to tell her.

Through her veil of tears, she cried, "That's what Intern 2 said when I asked him if he and Metal were together!"

'...What.

...WHAT.

...WHAT? Scene, I know you're smarter than that, girl...' I thought, mentally facepalming.

"Scene. Intern 2 and Metal aren't and CAN'T be together," I said. She looked at me and frowned.

"Huh?"

"Metal is MARRIED to a WOMAN. That's why he has Rayna."

Scene stared at me for a minute before quietly saying, "Oh... But still! You and Indie are together!"

I shook my head and she frowned even more at me. "Scene, I don't like-like Indie. I don't want a relationship with anyone at this office, and I know you like Indie. I couldn't do that to you, girl!"

Scene had stopped crying. "Really?"

I nodded, and she squealed. Then she realized something, and her shoulders drooped.

"But why does Indie want to ask you out?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I told her. She looked at the floor.

"Hey, Scene? Maybe I could, y'know... Help you get with Indie," I told her. Her head jerked up and she grinned.

"REALLY? THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She squealed again and hugged me.

I laughed and told her that in the morning we'd work out a plan.

Codename: Operation Scindie, a.k.a Get Indie and Scene together. Or to at least go out on a date. Whichever is easier.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The second I got home, my little sister, Charlene, was sitting on the couch with the cordless phone in her hand.

"Some guy called for you," she told me. I sighed and took the phone from her.

She handed me a slip of paper with the number on it. I read the phone number and facepalmed. It was the number for MyMusic. I dialed it and it rang a few times, until finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was Metal.

"Oh, hey, man... Did you call my house?" I asked.

"No. That was Indie. Hold on a second." He put me on hold and I waited for a minute.

"Throwback?" Indie was now on the phone.

"Why did you call my home phone number?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd come to the rave..."

"I'm not. Sorry, Indie. I'm not interested."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"...Ok. Fine." And he hung up. I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone.

"Who's he?" Charlene asked as I walked back into the living room of my apartment.

"My boss. He asked me out." At this, Charlene started laughing.

I glared at her. "Shut up, Charlie."

She laughed a bit more and then looked at me. "Why would he ask you out?"

I glared at her more. "You tell me."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, sitting up in her chair. "Ok, ok. I get it. What's this guy like?"

"Hipster."

She smirked. "That's why."

I frowned. "Huh?"

She shook her head at me. "You don't get it, do you? You dress like a hipster, therefore you are giving him the wrong impression. You even like some weird hipster-Indie artists! Woody Guthrie? Bob Dylan? C'mon, sis, think about it."

I thought. She was probably right.

Charlene was 16 and had had more boyfriends than I had ever and will ever have, so naturally, instead of her asking me for guy advice, I was asking her for guy advice.

She stood up and told me that we needed to get me my own clothing style. She ran into my room and pretty much carried my entire closet out into the living room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"They call you Throwback at work, right? Well then you should dress like a hippie or something!" She threw some bellbottom-styled jeans at me. 'Where the hell have I kept those?' I thought.

"Good, they look comfortable fitting. Hipsters don't where those kind of pants. Ok... Oh! You love this shirt, right? Anyone at your work wear band tees?" she asked, holding up a blue "Let It Be" shirt that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Um, Metal does..." I said, taking the shirt and looking at it.

She stared at me. "There's a guy named Metal working with you?"

I facepalmed. "That's his nickname, you dork."

"No, I figured that out, but his name is Metal? He likes Metal music?" She started jumping around a bit. I looked at her.

"Yeah, and...?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I HAVE to go to work with you." She walked around me and went into her room, coming out holding up a Van Halen t-shirt.

I stared at her and shook my head. "You are NOT coming to work with me!"

She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please? Just let me stay long enough to meet this Metal guy, and I'll leave!"

I shook my head. "No. Way. He's married and he's 27, Charlie."

She thought for a minute. "I don't mean like that... C'mon, sis. You don't listen to as much hard rock and metal as I do. Please?"

I sighed. "I don't know. MyMusic isn't a place for a 16-year old..."

"They hired you!" she cried. I clenched my fists.

"_I'm_ 23, though. _Not_ 16." We glared at each other for a minute.

Then she turned on the full-blown puppy-dog eyes look. "C'mon, sis. Please? I won't drum for an entire week! I'll do the laundry and not complain!"

I eyed her carefully. "Why do you wanna meet Metal so bad, anyways?"

"I don't _know_ anyone who listens to metal like I do. Besides, I'm curious to see this hipster guy who was trying to ask you out. Anyone who asks _you_ out _must_ be insane!" She laughed.

I gave in. "Fine. Just this once, and that's it! And don't you dare cause trouble!"

She squealed and tackle-hugged me. For a metalhead, she is really, really girly sometimes.

I pushed her off and stood up, helping her up as well.

"Ok, now we have to get this crap back into the closet." We looked at each other. She was about to complain, but I stopped her.

"You wanna go see where I work?"

She sighed and grabbed some clothes and took them back to my room.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I got to the office early, so that I could show Charlene around without having anyone stare at my blue-haired sister. She had insisted on dyeing her hair the minute mom and dad had her move in with me because they were going to work in India for a year. Mom wouldn't let either of us dye our hair, but I was a little looser on rules like that, so I let Charlie dye her hair whatever color she wanted. She had opted for a dark blue, almost navy-blue, because she loved the color for some reason.

Indie was already there, because the door to the office was unlocked and his fixed gear was parked outside. When he needed to polish it, he'd park it inside. He polished it the day before, so he parked t outside today.

I took Charlie to the staff room so I could put away my lunch. Scene was in there, putting her bento box (why did she have a bento box...?) in the fridge. She turned and looked at me and Charlie and grinned.

"Hi Throwback! Who's she?" Scene glanced at my sister and her Van Halen t-shirt and then back at me.

"I'm Charlene. Her sister," Charlie introduced herself. Scene grinned wider.

"Hi hi HELLO! Welcome to MyMusic! I'm Scene!" she exclaimed, grabbing Charlie's hand and shaking it. Charlie looked kind of stunned.

"Scene... That makes a whole lot more sense. Emo girls just aren't that energetic!" Charlie stated. Scene stared at her.

"I'm not EMO!" she cried.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I know that..."

Scene looked at me. "So, are we gonna work on Operation Scindie now?"

I blinked. I'd almost forgotten about that. "Uh, yeah, sure... Charlie, why don't you go wander aimlessly..."

Charlie shrugged. "Fine by me." She walked out of the staff room.

I clapped my hands together. "Ok. I think I have an idea."


	5. Guitars and Giant Rats

**(A/N: Hello again, lovely readers! Thanks for reading, reviewing and following and all that other stuff! **

**So, you know how I've been posting these daily? I'm going to have to slow down a bit since I just got cast in a play and I'm gonna have to start rehearsing and memorizing and all that stuff, so a lot of my time is going to be taken up. I'm still gonna update, just not as much as I have been. **

**Kira Tsumi: She probably will. Very slowly, she'll start causing trouble... MUHAHAHAHA!**

**XxxImNotOkayxxX: You do! You really do. XD YES, RUUUUUNNN FAR AWAY! THROW MUTATED RATS AT HIM! ... Seriously? Chartern 2?...That's amazing. XD That's... Genius. XD I'm going to have to use that shipping name now. XD**

**Alex: Thanks! And Indie is **_**very**_** difficult, isn't he? XD And oh, ok. I actually looked "Д" up and it came up as a letter of a Russian thing or something... o.0 But ok. And I don't think anyone but Indie really understands the Culkin thing. I think I might get it, but I don't know...)**

* * *

Scene was not sure about my idea. I had told her to ask Indie to show her some of his Woody Guthrie albums and to NOT start freaking out over anything. I told her to stay calm and composed.

"That's not how I am though!" she protested. After some convincing, however, I sent her into Indie's office.

She didn't come out for a while, so I decided to go hunt down my younger sister. I found her staring at the Gorgol posters over Metal's desk.

"No. Way." she said, turning to me. "Metal is probably like, the coolest guy EVER!"

"Yeah, probably... Has he not come to work yet?" I asked, not really paying attention to what she had said. She shrugged and went back to her poster staring.

"I guess you didn't notice the guitars on the way in..." I muttered. She spun around and dashed to the front room that you walk into when you enter the building.

"Oh. My. Zeppelin. LOOK AT IT!" she squealed as she ran over to a guitar that was hanging on the wall. I told her to quiet down.

"She yours?" I heard someone ask behind me. I saw Intern 2 standing behind his desk. Why hadn't I noticed him there?

"Oh, she's my younger sister, Charlene," I said. He nodded.

"Hey, Charlie!" I called her over. She looked at Intern 2 for a second and then back to me.

"Charlie, Intern 2. Intern 2, Charlie." I introduced the two to each other.

"Hi, Charlie," Intern 2 said, smiling a bit. "Nice to meet you."

Charlie shook his hand. "Same." And she bounded back to the guitars. I shook my head.

"It's not you, it's the guitars. Rock 'n' roll is her lifeline. She'll probably talk to you when she's not in this particular room," I explained to Intern 2. He nodded again as I walked around to get to my desk.

"Hey, you know yesterday, after the whole video thing... You didn't mean what you said, did you?" He looked kind of embarrassed. I shrugged.

"From the fangirl point of view... That was basically the definition of one Sir Toby Turner's 'hothothothothothot,' and in the rational person's point of view: da fuq?" I grinned at him before getting my laptop up and running.

He laughed a little and then started working. "Metal was wondering whether or not you think he's... Well... Not straight."

I stopped what I was doing and glanced at Intern 2. "Why would he care what I think?" I asked.

Intern 2 shrugged. "I don't know. He was just wondering. Why don't you ask him right now?" He nodded towards the door, where the crazy-haired metal head of the company was just walking through.

I got up and walked over to Charlie. "Psst, Char! Metal's here."

Charlie looked around eagerly, but Metal had already made his way to his desk.

Suddenly an alarm thing sounded and everyone headed to the conference room. I told Charlie to wait by my desk until the staff meeting was over.

Indie was standing at the front of the conference room with Scene sitting in the chair nearest to him, grinning up at him.

"Ok, everyone, hurry up and sit down. Firstly, has anyone found my Bigfoot?" Indie looked directly at Intern 2 when he asked this.

"Still looking," Intern 2 replied. Indie closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Dammit Intern 2, I told you to find Bigfoot!" Indie shouted. "Go protect the rats!"

Intern 2 walked out and headed to protect the rats. I don't even know what that means.

"Second, we have... Why is that child playing one of my guitars?" Indie was now looking down into the main room where none other than Charlie was messing with one of the guitars. I stood up.

"Hold on," I said, rushing out the door and downstairs.

"Dude, this guitar is awesome!" Charlie exclaimed when I marched over to her.

"Put it away. Indie's mad." I crossed my arms as Charlie glanced up into the conference room.

"Oops... Sorry?" She dashed to put the guitar up, and before I could stop her she ran up to the conference room and threw open the door. I followed her.

"Sorry I touched the guitar! It's just... So... I dunno. I like guitars," she explained. Everyone stared at her and then at me.

Metal just stared at Charlie's shirt. She grinned and walked over to him.

"You're Metal, right? Hi, I'm Charlene, better known as Charlie. I'm that dork's... I mean Throwback's younger sister," she said, sticking her hand out to Metal.

He stared at her. "What? What? Say what?"

"God, Metal, don't start this," I groaned. "I apologize for my sister. She's only gonna be here today, I swear. She just wanted to see where I worked. She'll never appear again, I hope."

"You like Van Halen?" Metal asked Charlie, ignoring me.

"And AC/DC, and Iron Maiden, and Black Sabbath, and especially Gorgol," Charlie replied.

Indie was giving her a weird look, like most of the other people in the room.

"Uh, can we get back to the staff meeting?" Idol asked.

Indie replied, "That's really all that I needed. You can all go back to working now."

I raised my eyebrows and exchanged a glance with Scene. She shrugged, grinning widely at Indie and following him out of the conference room. Things must have gone well between them.

Everyone else had left except for Metal, my sister, and me.

"So, you're her sister? You don't seem like it..." Metal said to Charlie.

Charlie shrugged, looking at me and grinning. "Nah, we're way more alike than you'd think, y'know?"

Metal looked from Charlie to me and back, confused.

I shook my head and turned to leave the room. "Charlie, Metal, y'all coming?"

Charlie shrugged. "I guess..." She knew she didn't have a choice. I wasn't leaving her alone with an older guy.

The three of us left the conference room and I headed to my desk. Charlie stuck to Metal, pestering him with questions like, "What was Ozzfest like? You saw Coal Chamber? YOU GOT GORGOL'S AUTOGRAPH? HOW? HOW? HOW?"

I rolled my eyes and started working on my laptop. Scene ran in from Indie's office, sat down, and started squealing.

"Sooo, guess whaaaaat!" she sang, grinning widely.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Indie said that it was good that I was getting less mainstream! But then he asked if I was faking it, and I'm not, right? So I told him that! And then we talked about Woody Guthrie or whoever for a little bit and then he told me to get back to work. THAT'S THE LONGEST I'VE EVER TALKED TO HIM!" She acted quite fangirly and excited, and I couldn't help but smile.

"That's fantastic! You're going to get him, I just know it, Scene," I said, sideways hugging her. She hugged back, squealed some more, and went on Tumblr to blog about it or something.

Intern 2 walked in from a back room, scratched up and bleeding a bit. I frowned and knit my eyebrows together.

"What... Huh?" I looked at Scene for assistance. She explained.

"Protecting the rats basically means you get attacked by them!" Her eyes went wide to accentuate her point.

I tried to comprehend a rat attack. "What..."

"There are GIANT RATS!" She threw her arms out to show how big the rats where.

"O... Kay..." So, not only is this a company of weirdness, but we have giant mutated rats. Let me repeat that.

WE HAVE GIANT MUTATED RATS.

WHAT THE FREAKING LENNON. That in itself makes this place much, MUCH weirder.

Intern 2 had walked into the bathroom to I guess clean up the cuts, and he walked out a few minutes later looking a little better. His khakis were still torn, and his shirt and tie were tattered.

He sat down and sighed, opening up a browser window on his computer and typing in "Sasquatch."

"Why does Indie want a pet Bigfoot?" I asked him.

"He says it's ironic. He's had me looking for it for a few weeks now... Every time I don't have the Bigfoot for him, I get to protect the rats," he told me. I frowned.

"That's not right!" I exclaimed. Intern 2 turned to look at me. I turned away and typed in "Sasquatch sightings near Los Angeles, California" on my Internet browser.

I looked back at Intern 2 and he stared at me.

"I'm not letting you get beat up by giant mutant rats again because of an angry hipster," I said to him. "That's just not right."

He just stared at me as I turned back to my laptop to help Intern 2 find Bigfoot.


	6. Lunchtime Phonecall, and a Salad Thief

**(A/N: Like always, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! My typing arm (the left one) hurts for some reason, so I'm gonna have to cut this chapter short. I was gonna write more, but since I'm past the 1,000 word mark, I'm gonna stop and give my arm a break. I dunno what's wrong with it. It just sort of aches. [After typing the review responses] Ok, now my arm DOESN'T hurt... Interesting.**

**Kira Tsumi: I don't think they ever will on the show. xD It would be funny if they did, though. "You found a Bigfoot? Where?" "It's been roaming the office for a few months now." "SHUT UP INTERN 2!" That's exactly how it would go. O.o XD**

**Alex: Oh, ok. XD Aw, thank you! :D And you go snuggle Indie all you want... In your head... Just don't let Scene know. o.0**

**paulibuscus: :D Hehehe it is pretty cute huh? :3**

**elwoodsgurl52: Thanks! And this is really the only one you've found? There are two others on this site and I think three others on Quotev Just type in "MyMusic" or "Mymusicshow" and some fics should come up. But I'm glad you like mine. :D**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber: YAAH ANOTHER THROWBACK! THROWBACK HIGH-FIVE! [high-fives you] Thank you for all the reviews. Btw, I love your username. :D)**

* * *

LATER

I was in the bathroom washing my hands when, in the mirror, I swear I saw Bigfoot creeping into the stall. I freaked out and left the bathroom quickly. I decided I'd been looking at too many Finding Bigfoot episodes within the last few hours.

Intern 2 and I hadn't found anything on Bigfoot, except that I remembered Metal mentioning something about how he and Scarfman talked to Bigfoot sometimes. Charlie thought he was joking. So did I. Maybe he wasn't. Who knows.

Speaking of Charlie, she had been talking to Metal for most of the day. During lunch, when Scene finally dragged Charlie's attention away from Metal so she could talk with her about My Chemical Romance (I'd mentioned that Charlie had recently started listening to them,) Metal came up to me and said that Charlie was the first teenager he actually thought was pretty decent. I asked why he didn't think his own daughter was cool, and he just sort of stared at me.

I tried to think of something that would make him not like his daughter. They both obviously liked fighting, or something, and they both... Actually, that was the only thing I could think of that the two of them had in common. Oh.

"Never mind, I get it, I get it," I told him. I turned away just as he rolled his eyes at me and walked away to go eat his lunch. I walked out of the staff room and back to my desk, since one I couldn't eat while Scene and Charlie fangirled over MCR; two because my phone had started ringing.

I set my lunch down on my desk and walked out of the building, pulling my phone out and answering it in the process.

"'Hello, there, this is the famous Ringo here, gear fab. What is it that I can do for you, as it were, gear fab?'" I said into the phone. I was quoting the Beatles movie "Help!," which happened to be my most favorite movie of all time.

There was laughter on the other end. "I hate it when you do that... Now I forget what I was gonna say!"

I grinned. It was my friend, Erik, whom I'd known since 6th grade. I was pretty sure he had a small crush on me, but he'd never made a move or anything. I used to have a crush on him back when I was in 9th grade, but that was because he had dyed his hair dark brown and grown it out. I thought he looked like George Harrison.

"Hey, Erik. Why're ya calling? You do realize I'm at work, right?" I said.

"You work now? I thought you were still collecting unemployment," he replied jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny. Yes, I work now. I happen to have an internship with the company MyMusic. You remember that YouTube thing that came out a few months ago?"

"No way! You're working there?"

Erik was quite a fan of MyMusic, and he had been ever since they started showing up on YouTube. He was a really big fanboy, and I think I heard him say he had a heterosexual man crush on somebody that worked there.

"Yes, I'm working there. Didn't you read my Gaia status?" I asked.

"I don't use Gaia anymore, git. No one does."

"...So I'm no one?"

"Uh, no, um, ANYWAYS. I was calling to tell you I'm gonna be in L.A. tomorrow, and I was wondering if we could hang out a bit? I'm only gonna be in town for a few days. I'm doing a collab with Shane Dawson."

"Oh! Um, ok... Let's see... Well, I dunno. I have work tomorrow. Maybe... Hey, you wanna drop by the office?"

There was silence. Then...

"YOU MEAN _THE_ OFFICE? THE MYMUSIC COMPANY OFFICE?"

I held the phone away from my ear and winced. God, when he went into fanboy mode I not only questioned his sexuality (not that there would be anything wrong with him if he was gay,) but I questioned his sanity and how his girlfriend lived with him.

"Yes, I mean the MyMusic company office. Where else would I mean?"

He sounded like he was hyperventilating. Crap, he didn't get this pumped up when he learned that the Big Bang Theory panel was going to be at Comic Con... And let me tell you, that sitcom is the one thing he loves more than MyMusic.

"Erik? You ok?" I asked, after about 20 seconds of silence on his part.

"Yeah. Just a little freaked out. When should I come? Where do I go? WHAT DO I WEAR?"

"ERIK STOP YELLING!" I heard someone else yelling in the background. It sounded like his girlfriend, Jennica. God, she was weird.

"Sorry, honey!" Erik called to her away from the phone.

"Is she coming with you?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh, Jen? Nah. She's staying here," he replied.

I thought about that. Well, at least I wouldn't have to see her. That was a plus. "Ok. Um, do you have something to write with? I'll give you the address so you can come around about lunch time, which is 11:46. Promptly 11:46."

He laughed at that and I heard him rustle some paper around. "Ok, I've got a pen and paper."

I told him the address and then we hung up. I hurried back inside to finish my lunch, which had mysteriously disappeared.

"What the heck?" I muttered, looking around the desk. Intern 2 was sitting there, looking at some paperwork.

"Have you seen my salad?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Charlie came over and took it," he answered. He looked back at his papers and then started writing on them, turning away from me.

I sighed and looked for Charlie, who was talking with Metal in the staff room.

"Char, where's my salad?" I asked. She and Metal looked at me.

"I gave it to Bigfoot," she answered innocently. I stared at her.

"What? Seriously, where's my food, Charlie?" I glared at her.

"I seriously gave it to Bigfoot! I swear on my life that Bigfoot came and asked if he could have it! I was scared crapless!"

I facepalmed and shook my head. "Ok, whatever, sure, you gave it to Bigfoot... Whatever, I got a few bites in anyways." I started walking away.

As I walked away, I heard Metal say to Charlie, "Did you seriously see Bigfoot?"

"Of course not! I just forgot my lunch and ate hers," Charlie answered.

I shook my head at the camera (very Intern 2-ish of me, I should say,) and walked to my desk.


	7. A Company Trip and Erik's Arrival

**(A/N: Like always, THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING PEOPLE! And I think you people will appreciate this more than the other people I told, buuutttttttt the guy who plays Metal, he has a YouTube account, and it's really really small and no one knows about it but more and more people are finding out, and he posted a video yesterday, and I was the 3****rd**** person to comment on it and the first and only not to mention Metal, how hot he is, or how much I love him. AND HE REPLIED TO MY COMMENT. AHHHHH. AND IT WAS LIKE 11:55 AT NIGHT AND I WAS LOOKING AT YOUTUBE STUFF AND I HAD A NEW COMMENT AND IT WAS FROM HIM AND I FLIPPED OUT AND I learned what hyperventilation is. o.o But yeah. Enough about me. I'd better start responding to reviews. Onwards and upwards, allons-y!...OHMYGOSH THE RADIO IS PLAYING "Lady Madonna" BY THE BEATLES EXCUSE ME I MUST FANGIRL. **

**Ok. I have calmed down. Sort of. NOW TO GET SERIOUS.**

**Kira Tsumi: Thank you! You are waaaay too nice, did you know that? :D**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber: Thanks! Bigfoot is pretty awesome. XD Erik happens to sort of be based off of my friend. That might be why he reminds you of your friend. :D It's cool; you would not believe how many times I've done that, so I hear ya, sister, I hear ya. -.- xD**

**Alex: :D Thankies! And I think I'm starting to see who I'm gonna pair her with now, so it's gonna be clear in the coming chapters. XD [He's actually the only person she really could be paired with without me having to totally alter what the show already put in stone so-to-speak. Did I just give too much away? Oh wellz. o.o])**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Charlie didn't accompany me to the office, since she was going to the beach with her friends and then to the movies with her boyfriend. Metal kind of asked if she could come back to the office, but I told him it was tentative and kind of unlikely.

Scene had apparently started talking to Indie more, and she really didn't need much of my help after all. All she really asked me now was "What artist should I ask him about next?" or "Should I talk about Bigfoot?" And then she would be off, helping Indie with his work and talking to him. Since she didn't really help too much with the rest of the production crew, it really wasn't that big of a difference when she stopped helping. Metal actually seemed relieved when she started hanging out with Indie and helping him instead of us. I guess he thought she was annoying. I don't really blame him, I mean, she can be a little crazy, but overall she's really nice and probably my second best friend at the office.

Intern 2 was the only one I talked a lot to on a daily basis because of the Bigfoot thing. He and I were getting along pretty decently and had finally come to the conclusion that the only way to get Indie his Bigfoot and hopefully at least get him to stop sending Intern 2 to "protect" the rats so often was to go and capture a Bigfoot. We had decided that the best place to look would be the Pacific Northwest. Why? Well, it was closer than all the other places Sasquatches had been sighted, and the place we were planning on looking, Bluff Creek, was where the most famous Bigfoot sighting in history was made. I managed to talk Idol into campaigning for a company trip to Bluff Creek, merely by telling her that One Direction was going to be doing a music video there. Yes, she bought it. I don't know why she didn't question it, but she bought it.

"Company meeting!" Scene yelled. Everyone went into the conference room and surprisingly, Idol stood at the front of the room instead of Indie. He sat in the chair Metal usually sat, so Metal moved to where I usually sat. This moved me into Idol's seat. Boys will be boys...

"Ok, we're taking a company trip to Bluff Creek!" Idol cut straight to the chase. "We're going there and a group of you are going to look for Bigfoot, or something, I don't know, and the other group is going with me to find One Direction!"

"One Direction?" Metal scoffed. "Why would they be in the Pacific Northwest?"

Idol shrugged. "Throwback said they would be there."

Everyone but Idol looked at me and I did my best troll face, causing Metal to snicker sort of and Indie to roll his eyes.

"Is this in the budget?" Indie asked.

"It's gonna be taken out of the intern's pay!" Idol replied.

My fellow interns and I exchanged a look and just stared at her, open-mouthed. "WHAT?"

Idol looked at me and shrugged. "Where else are we going to get the money?"

I glared at her. "We could sell the honeycombs in the basement."

"We are not selling my bees," Indie stated. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"How much is this company wide trip going to cost?" Metal asked. Idol thought for a moment and shrugged.

I sighed. "For transportation, it'd be better if we all just carpooled up there. The total for lodging at the nearest Holiday Inn for all of us is around $1,500 dollars. However, we could just go camping."

"CAMPING?" Idol shrieked. I cringed.

"Broonzditz broonzt, wubwub broonzt," Dupstep said.

"Yeah, Dupstep! What if the Bigfoot hunting group went camping and the One Direction hunting group stayed in the hotel?" Techno grinned at her friend and then looked back at Idol.

"I'm down with that," Hip Hop said. Metal agreed, and so did Indie and everyone else.

"Alright then!" Idol stepped to the side to reveal a dry erase board with two lists on it. The lists were labeled, "1D Search Party" and "Bigfoot Search Party."

I scanned the list of names under both lists and was relieved to find that I was on the Bigfoot list. However, Intern 2 was not and Scene was. Oh, and Rayna was on the 1D list, and Metal didn't seem to mind that she was supposed to be tagging along. She didn't even work at the company, so why bring her? Maybe it was just to even the teams out.

Intern 2 and I looked at each other. He shrugged and I looked back at the 1D list.

"Idol, Techno, Dubstep, Intern 2, Rayna..." the list read. Then I looked back at the Bigfoot list.

"Indie, Scene, Me, Metal, and Hip Hop," it read. 'Well, at least Intern 2 won't be in the same group as Indie,' I thought. Though, I did feel kinda sad that we weren't on the same team. He had actually been looking forward to going out at night with night vision goggles to look for Bigfoot.

"Alright, now we need to go over sleeping arrangements and accommodations!" Idol said. She grabbed a dry erase marker that was on the table and made a list underneath the 1D list.

It read:

"Idol, Rayna.

Techno, Dubstep.

Intern 2."

Aw. I felt kinda bad that he had to be by himself. Then again, it might be better for him that way. I actually didn't know him as well as anyone else at the office, but I liked to think that that was slowly changing.

"I think this is the way we all want the arrangements to be?" Idol looked at her fellow 1D search party group members. Techno, Dubstep, and Intern 2 nodded. Rayna didn't really have a choice, so Idol made it for her, since she wasn't with us.

"Who wants to share a tent with who?" Idol asked, looking at each of the people on the camping list.

"Can I share with Indie?" Scene asked, trying not to jump in excitement. I looked at Indie. He actually didn't look like he disagreed. Wow, Scene was really starting to rub off on him. I had to applaud that. She has pretty much done the impossible: gotten Indie's attention, while still being an intern that he used to push around.

"Um... Indie, is that OK with you?" Idol asked.

Indie shrugged. "Sure, I'm fine with that..."

Idol wrote Indie and Scene's names on the board together and then she looked at me.

"Throwback, you have to choose whether or not you want to share a tent with either Metal or Hip Hop or be the person with the tent by herself," Idol said. It hit me.

'Oh, crap. It's either be in a tent alone or be with the guy who likes the kind of music I hate... Or be in a tent with a metalhead. Um... I won't have a night light... God, I'm bringing a huge tent. Ok.' I thought quickly and came to a decision. "I guess I'll share with Metal, if that's ok with him?" I looked at Metal. He shrugged and I noticed the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly in a small smile. Maybe I should change my choice to being alone—

"Ok, Throwback and Metal are sharing a tent, leaving Hip Hop as the lone camper. Ok! We are all set. Now to discuss when we have to leave," Idol said. Too late for me to change choices. Oh well.

"I say we leave this Friday, and come back on Wednesday of the next week," Indie spoke up. We all agreed with that.

"Ok, meeting adjourned. Oh, by the way, the cost for all of this is still going to be paid with the intern's pay," Idol said as we shuffled out of the room.

I dashed ahead of Intern 2, suddenly realizing that it was past 11:40 and Erik was going to be coming any second. How could I have forgotten him?

I ran into the main room, and there he was.

"ERIK!" I tackled my friend to the ground when his back was turned.

"AHH! Ka—" he started to say my name, so I stopped him.

"I'm Throwback here. Remember that!" I muttered in his ear and helped him up.

Intern 2 and Scene were staring at us. Everyone else was in the staff room getting their lunch.

Erik looked at Scene and Intern 2 and almost started squealing. I put my hand over his mouth and just grinned at my fellow interns. "Guys, this is my best guy friend in the whole world, Erik. Just so you know, he has a HUGE crush on me."

Erik pushed my hand away. "I do not! I have Jennica, remember?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair. He was shorter than me by an inch, so I could do that. "Yeah, I'm just messing with you." I looked at my coworkers and introduced them. "Ok, this is Intern 2 and Scene, and you already know that, so say hi!"

Erik looked at them and said "hi" and I dragged him off to introduce him to the rest of my coworkers.


	8. The YouTube Star and Confusion

**(A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll give you all a big cyber cookie [hands giant cookies to everyone who read/reviewed] Btw, I think you're gonna start to see why the story is titled "A Bad Idea" in the coming chapters. Oh, and I've really been obsessed with the show "Finding Bigfoot" lately, and I have got to thank the Fine Brothers for writing in the fact that Indie wants a pet Bigfoot into the show. It gives me a chance to write some Bigfoot related stuff. :D**

**paulibuscus:**** Gaaaaaah I was thinking people would overlook that but look at you! XD (It's cool, so do I xD) Ok, I'll try, I will... Just it can't really be this chapter, but I think the next one. (NOOOOOOO NOT AN ARMY OF UNICORNNSSSSSSS!) **

**XD Lol, thank you :D**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber:**** Yes! Camping! Good! Camping! Yaaah! Exclamation point overload FTW! Just! Like! Your Avatar! FTW! **

**imcrazyandiknowit:**** OMG I LOE YOUR AVATAR 3 And I will be sure to tell the MyMusic Bigfoot your Bigfoot said hello. **

_**([MyMusic Bigfoot walks in]**_

_**Me: Oh, hey, man, imcrazyandiknowit's pet Bigfoot says hi. **_

_**MyMusic Bigfoot:...[waves]**_

_**Me: He says "hi" to both you and your pet Bigfoot.)**_

**Anyways. YOU'RE THE WRITER OF THAT STORY? OH MY GOSH! I had to dig really deep (like, so deep I actually had to type in "MyMusicShow" on the search bar on Quotev. -.- XD) in order to find it. I was wondering, I looked at it on my iPod and it said there were four pages, and it only comes up with the first one, so are there more or am I in need of glasses or something? o.0 **

**HappyAssassin: ****There will definitely be more on Erik in this chapter, so don't worry. I'm glad you like my story :D**

**Alex:**** You don't, I think it's weird too, but I knew Scene would be like "CAN I SHARE WITH INDIE?" and if her character wouldn't be like that I would've had the Scene and Throwback sharing a tent instead of having it being mixed. But, Throwback has a certain fear, and she would NOT wanna share a tent with a guy who likes rap music, so her only choice is... DUN DUN DUN... Metal. o.o Thus creating an awkward tent situation! :D)**

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER

I had managed to drag Erik with me to the staff room and have everyone stare at him and then at me.

"Who's he?" Idol asked, eyeing him. 'Oh, Idol, he's taken, sorry. Besides, aren't you going to make a move on the camera guy? He seems to be really into you.' I thought.

"This is my best guy friend ever, Erik. Known him since 6th grade. He tripped over my backpack and went flying into the trashcan one day, and I had to pull him out of there before the rest of the class walked in. You shoulda seen the look on his face when he flew through the air!" I started laughing as Erik looked down, embarrassed.

"It wasn't that bad," he said, looking back up after a few minutes. Suddenly Scene squealed and said,

"Oh my gosh! You're Erik Kingsley of KingsOfSeattle! I love your YouTube show!" She started jumping around and, you guessed it... Fangirling.

Erik broke into a grin and nodded. "Yup, that's me. I'm a huge fan of the stuff you guys do here."

I leaned on his shoulder with my elbow. "He totally fanboys every time a new episode comes out." I rolled my eyes as he shook me off and lightly punched me.

"I do not. You're the one who freaked out when you got a comment reply from Jar—" he started talking but Idol cut him off.

"Oh my gosh! You _are_ Erik from KingsOfSeattle!" she said with disbelief. "Where are your brothers? Are they here?" She looked out the door hopefully.

You see, when Erik and his two older brothers, Garret and Matthew, started a YouTube channel back in 2008, they got famous over the course of about 6 months, and they've gotten up to being in the top 10 most subscribed channels of all time. They do sketches, parodies, and sometimes music video things. But, when you start a channel, and you are of the male gender, and you get big on YouTube, and there happen to be three of you in the channel, you have fangirls that have favorites. It turns out that the apparent "hotness scale" for KingsOfSeattle starts with Garret at the top, Matthew in the middle, and poor nerdy-looking Erik on the bottom. In my opinion, Garret looks a little too much like Liam Hemsworth, and Matthew looks kind of like Owen Wilson. Erik gets the short end of the stick. He has mousy brown hair, a long face, grey eyes that are sometimes hinting that they are really blue, and he has to wear glasses because contacts just don't work with him. He complained to me once that they made his eyes itch. However, there are times where he'll put on these rectangular black glasses and gel his hair up in the front to make himself look like the Tenth Doctor, and the fangirls think that he's cute that way. However, the majority of them think Garret is the hottest thing out there (I beg to differ; they forgot David Tennant is alive,) and they have formed teams, almost exactly like the Twilight and Hunger Games teams. It's kind of sickening to me.

"Um, no, my brothers stayed in Seattle. I'm just in town for a few days because I'm doing a collaboration with Shane Dawson." Erik's voice brought me out of my little rant in my head.

Indie was ignoring everything, but Metal was actually looking kind of nervous, and Idol and Scene were fangirling. Scene more than Idol, though, because I suspected Idol was a Garret or Matthew fan more than an Erik one.

"Really? No one mentioned anything about a collab between you two," Scene said.

"We've been keeping it kinda low-key. Promise you won't tell anyone?" Erik made eye contact with everyone in the room. Idol and Scene nodded, Metal shrugged and said he didn't care anyways, and Indie said YouTube was too mainstream for him.

I walked over to the refrigerator and got out my salad, which I was going to keep right by my side until I ate it. There was no way I was missing my chicken salad today.

Indie had walked out to go eat his kale and drink his kombucha in the reclusiveness of his office, and Idol and Scene were showering Erik with questions. I kinda wanted to catch up with him, but I just let them talk to him. He needs female attention, even if he does have Jennica.

I sort of stood awkwardly in the corner and ate my salad, patiently waiting for Idol and Scene to grow bored of talking to Erik. Metal came over and started talking to me.

"So, is he like your boyfriend or something?" he asked, leaning against the wall and looking down at me.

I frowned and picked at my salad. "Nope. No way. He has a girlfriend."

"Oh." Metal looked at Erik and then sort of laughed. I looked up at him, still frowning.

"What's funny?" I asked. He glanced back at me.

"Is his girlfriend hot?" Metal asked. I would've facepalmed, but I was doing a lot of that lately and I actually was trying to hold my salad.

"Um, yeah, I guess. She was really popular when we were in high school." I cringed at the memories. I didn't like admitting it, but she was very, very pretty. She had always been like that. Popular, pretty, had all the boys running after her like dogs... But she only had eyes for Erik for some reason. After abit of coaxing from me, he asked her out, and I actually ended up hanging out with her a few times. She's kind of flaky, but generally nice. She just is a little weird. See, she only listens to bluegrass music. Now, I know it says a lot about a person to be able to listen to bluegrass music in general, but to be pretty and popular was a massive achievement.

I was almost always the opposite of her. Sure, people tell me I'm cute, and I guess I am (I don't want to sound egotistic, so I don't say that often,) but I was the girl at the back of the classroom who was never up to date with the right clothes or music or even hair. For the majority of high school, I had my hair in a bob cut and slightly puffed up in the back, with one headband or another. I didn't wear tight clothing until my senior year, when I actually had a crush on a guy and we ended up dating. That didn't last, but I won't bore you with my relationship disasters. I used to always wear tie-dye and either flared, bellbottom, or capri style pants. I had some tennis shoes that were actually pretty normal looking. I also used to wear these fake glasses that were the same style as the kind John Lennon wore.

Erik and I were pretty good friends, and he tolerated me through my phase of complete and total Beatles obsession. They were pretty much my life for an entire year until I found a few other "old" bands and was able to successfully get into other things and not be so tied to the Beatles.

While I was reminiscing in old memories, I didn't notice Metal was sort of watching me until my phone started ringing and I snapped out of my daze. I put my salad down on the counter and puled the phone out of my pocket. It was Charlie. I quickly answered it.

"You know I'm at work," I said.

"Then why don't you have your phone off?" she retorted, laughing. "Anyways, I was just calling to tell you that Zeke had to cancel our date because his sister swallowed on of her Barbie accessories or something and they had to rush her to the hospital." Oh. Ouch.

"Oh, ok. That's fine," I said. "So you'll be home by the time I get there?"

"Yeah. Now get back to work, 'kay? See ya," she said.

"Bye." And I hung up. That was when I noticed Metal was sort of trying to stare at me without really staring at me. That was a horrible sentence, but that's the only way I can explain it.

"Was that Charlie?" he asked. I nodded and reached for my salad, only to find it had disappeared. Again.

"What the heck? Where is my salad?" I looked around, confused.

"Kat—I mean Throwback? Are you ok?" Erik asked. I looked up and noticed Idol and Scene had let him be.

I shook my head and sighed. "My salads keep disappearing."

He laughed. "What?"

"I keep losing my salads!" I said again. He gave me a weird look and then shook his head.

"Um, ok... Look, how long do you have left for lunch?" he asked. I looked around for a clock and in looking for it I noticed Metal was sort of giving Erik the evil eye. 'Why is that? Hm, oh well...'

Looking at the clock, I answered, "Uh, 15 minutes or so, I guess."

Erik nodded. "Ok. Wanna go grab something from Starbucks or whatever? You probably need something else to eat, and you honestly look like you didn't sleep last night."

I frowned and touched my face self-consciously. "Really? Well, I guess I did sort of stay up too late... But yeah. Let's go to Starbucks!" I did a little fist-pump and laughed. Erik laughed with me and we started to walk out.

I turned slightly and said, "See you later," to Metal, who was now looking a little depressed.

I wonder why that is...


	9. Information at a Starbucks

**(A/N: As always, thankies a billion million trillion for reviewing and reading! Oh, and I totally keep forgetting to THANK YOU FOR ADDING THIS TO YOUR FAVORITES AND ALERTS. AHHHH. I LOVE ALL OF YOU.**

**Annabeth Everdeen: (Love the username, btw) I'm still having debates with myself on whether or not I should have her and Intern 2 get together, mostly because I think my fingers have a mind of their own. -.- Wait, do you mean the actress who's playing Metal's wife is gonna be lisbug? WHERE DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION? I MUST KNOW! :D Nevermind, I looked at the extended trailer again...**

**Kira Tsumi: We will see, we will see... Well, people have started guessing who I'm gonna pair her with, and I think one person has got it right so far, simply because I've decided to totally throw the plot for a twist now... Even though I wasn't going to twist any of the character's backstories for my own personal "muhahahaha-ness"... But here I am. -.- Twisting backstories. So, I do have an idea of who she will be romantically involved with, even if I am STILL DEBATING BETWEEN PERSON 1 AND PERSON 2. WRITING IS SO HARD... DX XD**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber: Awwww thinking about it now I feel bad making Metal be sad...**

**imcrazyandiknowit ([As Guest]): Oh, ok. I was wondering. What's the Smiley Army...? (If it's something mainstream-ish, I wouldn't know. -.- XD**

**paulibuscus: Yes, you are. XD (We all do. xD All of us have a bit of a fangirl issue here and there. XD) And you started laughing? Really? YESSS! THAT WAS WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! HOORAY I HAVE SUCCEEDED!**

**Alex: Huzzah for loving the story! :D And now I really feel bad for making Throwback ignore him. Oh well, it won't last (foreshadowing...) I guess that makes you the starter of Metaback shipping. xD No, not really... actually Metaback sounds like a Pokemon name. o.0)**

* * *

AT STARBUCKS

"So, how's life back in Coffeeland?" I asked as Erik and I sat down at a table in the Starbucks with some strange coffee thing for him and a blueberry muffin for me.

He chuckled at my name for our hometown. "Ah, it's the same old. You know that Paul still asks about you a lot?"

I cringed and laughed a little. "Paul just can't let go, can he?" Paul was my ex-boyfriend, the one I had met during senior year.

"He can't, even if he is married," Erik said. I stared at him.

"Paul got married? To who?" I was dying to know the details. Paul had seem so hung up on me when I ended our relationship so I could move down to L.A. to follow my dream. Look where that had gotten me.

"Ashleigh Fredrick. You remember her, right? The one with the braces..." He looked at me to see if I remembered. I nodded. Ashleigh was one of the few girls I'd talked to during high school. I didn't have time for parties. I wanted to keep my studies up so I could get a degree in writing in college. Writing is kind of my passion, I just never get a chance to do it often. I used to write the scripts for the KingOfSeattle videos in between college classes, but when I moved to L.A. Matthew took over for their scriptwriting and I just sort of let the degree hang on my wall to remind me I still hadn't done anything with it.

"How are your brothers?" I asked.

"They're same old, same old. Garret says 'wassup' and Matt says hello. Oh, Jennica said to say hi and to give you this." He reached into his bag and pulled out a box of little chocolate turtle truffles.

"How did she know?" I muttered. I loved chocolate truffles, and you could only get a certain kind of them shaped into turtles in a small town just past the Canadian border.

"She said you used to always talk to Ashleigh and some other girls about how you loved this things. She misses talking with you about me behind my back and stuff," he told me, raising an eyebrow at the last sentence. "Did you two really do that?"

I nodded, still kinda shocked that Jennica would get the truffles for me. "Tell her I said thank you times infinity. I haven't had these since that one time I visited back in '09!"

I looked out the window and tried to clear my thoughts. I guess Jennica wasn't all that bad. Sure, I really did find her weird, but she was really nice and all. I never gave her enough credit for being pretty and popular and not letting it go to her head.

I started looking out the window and reminiscing about the few heart-to-heart conversations I'd had with Jen. She and Ashleigh were the only people I had told about my crush on Paul. As I thought about that, my thoughts somehow wandered to Intern 2.

"Earth to Kat! Are you ok?" Erik looked at me and then sort of laughed. I turned to him and frowned.

"Kat, thinking about someone?" He grinned at me and I glared.

"W-was not!" I stuttered. I hadn't been thinking about anyone, right? Just Paul and... Intern 2. "Oh, great..."

"Ah-ha! Let me guess... Metal? No, no, of course not... Indie? Nah... AH-HA! You like Intern 2!" Now the elderly couple sitting a few tables away stared at us.

"No! I mean, maybe, I mean... NO! I don't want a relationship with anyone at MyMusic!" Even though that was my solemn promise to myself, it felt an awful lot like a lie.

Erik snickered. "'S too bad for Metal..."

"What." I looked at him.

Erik shook his head and laughed a little. "You really need to be in the Facebook know."

"What are you talking about?" My eyes bugged out.

"For one, and this probably doesn't pertain to you much at all, Metal announced he was divorcing his wife a few days before you started working there. Two... Well, I'll let you find out two on your own. Just a heads up, he blocked the post so some people couldn't see it. Who know? Maybe some fans will tell you," he said, grinning mischievously.

I frowned again. "Ok, just going to ignore the whole second thing...Why didn't anyone mention it? The divorce, I mean. Rayna didn't seem angry or sad or anything..." Neither did Metal, come to think of it.

"No one knew what to say, and Rayna was preoccupied with her Intern 2 crush. Metal was actually incredibly happy to be divorcing her," he explained.

"Guess that's what he gets for getting it on when he was twelve," I muttered.

Erik started laughing loudly at that. The elderly couple stared at us and then got up and left. I really couldn't care less.

I suddenly remembered I had to get to work. I checked my watch and realized I was gonna be late is I didn't hurry.

"Crap, I have to go!" I said, standing up and almost getting a head rush of sorts. Never stand up quickly and forget to breath.

Erik grabbed his coffee and my only partially finished muffin and walked me out the door. We made it out on to the sidewalk, but two girls stopped us.

"Oh my gosh! You're Erik! From the KOS! I love your channel!" one of them squealed. Then they both turned and looked at me.

"Who are you?" they asked in unison.

"Throwback," I muttered. Then they both stared at me.

"YOU'RE INTERN 3!" They started jumping around and pulling out some little notebooks and pens from their purses. "Will you both sign these?"

Erik and I looked at each other and shrugged. We set about signing and the girls started asking questions.

"So is this your new girlfriend? There's a rumor that you broke up with Jennifer... That was her name, right?" one asked. Erik glanced at her and frowned.

"It's Jennica, and no, I haven't broken up with her," Erik answered.

"Then why are you with Throwback?" she asked.

I looked at her and handed the notepad and pen back. "You remember the girl who used to script their videos back in '08?"

The girls nodded. "Kathleen Vickers, right?" Then they recognized me. God, I hadn't heard my real name in over a week. I'd actually almost forgotten it. Wow.

"Oh my gosh! Can I take your picture?" the other one asked. Erik and I shrugged and smiled as she whipped out her camera phone and took a picture. She and her friend thanked us for the autographs and then Erik and I hurried to MyMusic.

"Only a minute late, no sweat," I muttered, rushing into the building. I probably looked a mess. Erik was panting a little and didn't look so good either. Neither of us had ever been that athletic.

Scene was at her desk working (or looking at cat videos) and saw us.

"Throwback, what happened?" she asked.

"Went... To... Starbucks..." I panted, going to my desk and sitting. Erik walked over and handed me my muffin. I devoured it eagerly. I made it a mission to stay away from stuff like muffins and cupcakes because I rather liked being skinny, so I rarely got myself muffins. That's why I eat salads a lot.

"Ohhh. Um, Idol is looking for you, by the way," Scene said, going back to her cat watching. Erik and I looked at each other and I groaned audibly.

"Speak of the devil," Erik muttered and I turned to see where he was looking. I saw Idol standing next to the wall with her hands on her hips. Just then, some guy in a black suit with devil horns on his head walked past with Techno and Dubstep by his side. They were laughing about something. Anyways. Back to main plot.

"Alright, so, I'd better get going..." Erik said. Out of seemingly nowhere, Metal wandered by and stopped to look at me and Erik. Erik seemed to notice this and grinned about something.

He leaned closer and asked, "Wanna go see a movie Friday? I'm leaving Saturday, but we didn't get to hang out enough," he said, sort of turning his head towards Metal. Speaking of Metal, he looked really tense and nervous at that moment and was staring at the back of Erik's head as if he was trying to burn holes through it with his eyes.

I shook my head. "The company's headed to Bluff Creek on a Sasquatch hunt," I told Erik. Erik raised an eyebrow and thought for a minute.

"What if I went with you? And maybe get Garret and Matt to come-" Erik started to say but Idol and Scene flipped out.

"THE TRIO OF KINGS TOGETHER? AHHH YES OF COURSE YOU ALL CAN COME!" they shouted at the same time. "AND THE INTERNS WILL PAY!" Idol added, causing her to get glares from me and Scene.

Erik shrugged. "I'll pay for myself, and my bros will pay for themselves as well. It'll work out. Besides, I can still cancel my plane ticket. Actually, I'll do that right now." He got on his phone and pressed a few buttons and stuff and canceled his ticket.

At hearing this, Metal stormed out of the office building. I stared at him while Scene sort of looked at me funny and Erik started laughing.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

Idol suddenly ran over with her dry erase board. "Which team will you be with?"

Erik pointed to the Sasquatch hunting team and said his brothers would probably be on that team as well.

Idol looked a bit sad but then grinned. "Ok, so basically the company is grouping up here and we're carpooling up to the Holiday Inn that the One Direction search group is staying at, and then the rest of you will head off to the campgrounds." She glanced at me with a look that said this was what she had wanted to speak with me about as she pulled a map out and showed the places to Erik. Erik nodded and typed the locations into his phone.

"Alright, great. I'm sure the others would love to go camping and stuff. We haven't been in a long time... I actually think I'll have send them the GPS location of our tent," Erik said. I giggled at that and Scene did as well.

"Ok! Then we're all set. Oh, I guess you could carpool with Throwback... By the way, Throwback, you're taking the tents up there. All of them. And Metal." Idol looked at me and I sighed. She must have gone and looked at everyone's vehicles and seen that I was the only one with a pickup truck, even if it was really small. It was still the only vehicle that could carry the tents.

"Okay." I waved her away and then Erik said bye and left. I started working again, a little, tiny spark of excitement about the trip that was only starting in two days.


	10. I Feel Sick

**(A/N: OHHHHHHH THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I just figured out this is the longest MyMusic fic on the Internet at this moment in time. ._. I need to pay attention. **

**Also, I found one of you joined the MyMusic fanfiction crew. :D YAHHH! ****elwoodsgurl52**** is one of the newest members of the MyMusic fanfic crew. :D You should check out her story "What Are You Offering, Exactly?" It's actually catching up to mine in length... Well, not really, actually... Let me check... Oh, nope, mine is still bigger. o.o I'm really protective of my spot here.**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber****: YES MUFFINS! Camping time is NOW, and you can never be sure with Bigfoots. o.0**

**Annabeth Everdeen****: IT'S SO... SURPRISING! I KNOW! Um, I ship Scene and Indie, and slight Metal and Intern 2 (I'm such a fangirl...) and of course Techno and Dubstep. :D Scene and Hip Hop sounds... Interesting. That would be a really strange pairing if it were real. WHO KNOWS! Maybe it is. o.o**

**Guest****: Haha XD Thank you.**

**Apparently Throwback reminds a lot of people of themselves. YAAH SHE'S RELATABLE! :D**

**The Metaback shippers are smart. XD I'm not gonna say why, that'd just give away the next two chapters. But yeah.**

**Hahaha thanks :3 I'm such a big Whovian myself, so I always incorporate some sort of reference to the show in my stories and stuff. **

**paulibuscus****: Yes! I'm actually trying to make her as much non-Mary Sue-ish as possible, so I decided to give her a crush on someone, and that someone is... INTERN 2. We need to take a moment to applaud his luck with the ladies. [moment of clapping] OK moment over. Love square? WHOAAAAAAAAAA :O LOVE SQUARES! Singular. LOVE SQUAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Indeed. It is a tricky little square. Or maybe it's just a triangle. Or... I'm going to be quiet now. o.o)**

* * *

THE FOLLOWING DAY

You know what, why don't we just skip to Friday?

THE DAY AFTER THE FOLLOWING DAY (AKA FRIDAY)

"WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE ME KAT?" Charlie yelled as I flew from room to room, grabbing up what supplies and stuff I would need for my 5-day trip.

"Charlie! I told you! You'd get stuck in Idol's wild goose chase for One Direction!" I yelled back at her. It was 7 in the morning, and my neighbors were probably going to come and scream at me for yelling at such an ungodly hour.

"Metal's taking Rayna!" she whined. I rolled my eyes and finished packing. Now all I needed was the tent.

"Yes, and she's his fifteen year old daughter, NOT his sixteen year old sister," I countered. She shut up after that and then sighed as she followed me to the closet, where I kept the tent. 'Ok, it's in here somewhere, I know that... OH MY GOSH MY ROLLING STONES POSTER! I THOUGHT I'D LOST THAT! Stay on track, Kathleen...'

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Char asked as I managed to find the tent and also find my way out of the quite large closet.

"You've got plenty of food, and you can always go hang with your friends or something. Just don't go to any big raves or parties, and you can definitely NOT have a party here," I instructed her. She pondered this for a moment and then shrugged.

"Ok. I can live with that." Char watched me throw the tent on to my pile in the middle of the living room area. This pile consisted of my smallest suitcase filled with clothes and the few toiletries I could use and that were absolutely essential while camping, a sleeping bag, a backpack filled with those dried food things that you just add water to plus some other things we could eat while camping, and a cooler filled with bottled water. It was a small cooler, just one of those Playmate ones that you'd use for a picnic. Hip Hop was supposed to be bringing the water, and I was certain the Kingsley's would bring more than enough water and food, so I was set.

"Well, that's it then," I said, turning to Charlie. She gave me a hug and said, "Go get that Squatch!"

I grinned and told her to stay out of trouble and to say no to drugs, because that's what I always say when I leave for a few days. I've only done it once before, but we both knew it would sort of become our little tradition.

She helped me carry my stuff to the truck and then we said good-bye. I climbed into my truck and started to drive away, noticing she was waving at me in the rear view mirror.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I got to the office before anyone else and passed the time by looking for the spare key that Indie his outside. My Sherlock skills failed me, though, as I couldn't find the key before the next person showed up. It was Intern 2.

"Hey!" I grinned and waved at him. For some reason, I felt strangely giddy when I saw him. The only other time I ever felt like that was when I... Nah, I couldn't feel like that. I must've forgotten already.

"Hello, Throwback," he said, walking over to me. I think it was the first time in his life that he had done this, but he was actually dressed like a normal person and not like a lawyer or something. He was always so stiff in that way.

"So, ready to go hunt down a band that's not there?" I asked, elbowing him playfully. Wait, playfully? That couldn't be right...

"I'd rather hunt a cryptid that has a better chance at actually being there than a band that is definitely not there," he said dryly.

"KAT!" a shout from the voice of the one and only Erik Kingsley interrupted us. I looked over and saw him struggling to carry his suitcase. I dashed across the parking lot to help him, just glancing both ways before crossing the street.

"Erik, how come you can't carry your own luggage?" I asked, snatching the suitcase from him. He shrugged and got a backpack out of the trunk of the taxi he had taken to get here.

I sighed and dragged his suitcase back to the sidewalk in front of my truck. Intern 2 walked over and asked, "Who's Kat?"

"Me," I replied. He looked a little confused until it dawned on him that Kat was my nickname for my actual name.

"What's your full first name?" he asked.

"Kathleen," I answered. "Yours?"

"Jack," he replied. I grinned. Jack, like Capt. Jack Harkness...

"Ok, where do I put the stuff?" Erik asked. I walked over and opened the trunk of the truck. He sort of figured out the best way to put the suitcases and backpack and tent, and then he tossed them in.

"Hey."

I turned slightly and saw Metal standing behind me. "Oh, hi, Metal."

He looked past me at Erik and glared a little and then noticed Intern 2. Then he sort of glared at him and threw his tent into the back of the pickup truck.

"Hey, I just organized that!" Erik yelled.

"I don't care, four-eyes," Metal retorted. I clenched my fists as Metal started walking back towards his car.

Erik sighed and adjusted his glasses as he turned to me. "Kat, calm down."

"That was a jerk move," I muttered to myself as Erik put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from storming over to Metal and punching him in the face.

"Just leave it." He turned me around and we moved Metal's tent over.

Intern 2 had wandered over to the office building door and found Indie's hidden spare key. He unlocked the door and went inside. I followed him in to grab some stuff from my desk.

He had wandered into the conference room and Erik had followed me.

"So, Kat," he said, leaning on my desk. I glanced at him as I looked through one of my desk drawers for the directions to the hotel and campgrounds.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"So you really do like Intern 2, don't you?" he asked, lowering his voice. I glared at him.

"Shut up. I-" I stopped myself. I didn't really know how to answer. I just stared at him.

Erik laughed. "Go for it." And then he gave me a sad sort of smile and left.

I stared after him. Alright, I wasn't that clueless. I'd known he'd had a small crush on me, maybe not even a crush. But he'd never told me to go after a guy before. He'd always sort of been quiet every time I'd spout off to him about my crush on Paul. Now he was telling me to go get the guy he knew I liked and I was too stupid to admit it to myself.

Intern 2 walked in and looked at me. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head slightly and then looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Alright, no denying it now. Intern 2 was really good-looking in my opinion. Yet, I didn't know how to react to this little crush that seemed to develop out of nowhere.

Intern 2 was about to say something, but his phone started ringing. He pulled it out, looked at it, and walked a few feet away. I watched him. I wondered who would be calling him at this time in the morning.

"Hello? Hey. Why're you calling me now? Oh, he'll be fine. Just feed him the stuff in the blue bag. It's in the basement. I'm only going to be gone 5 days, sweetie."

'Sweetie?' Suddenly I felt slightly sick. Oh no...

Intern 2 seemed kind of keyed up. "Well, Olga probably could help you with that." He laughed. 'Who's Olga?'

"Hey, I told you, you can watch everything when the show gets uploaded to YouTube. You'll be able to see what's going on. Oh, c'mon, Kristen, Bigfoot isn't going to get me. One Direction might, though."

"Kristen?" I murmured. I felt even sicker.

"Ha, ok, I've gotta go, babe." 'Oh no. Oh no.' "I'll call you as soon as I get to the hotel. Love you, sweetie. Yeah. I'll see you-oh my gosh Kristen, I'm your freaking boyfriend, of course I won't go party with other girls."

Did he just say he was that girl's... Boyfriend?


	11. God, I'm An Idiot

**(A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and all that good stuff. Now, PLEASE READ THIS.**

**It has come to my attention that there is another character in a different MyMusic fanfiction named Old School. Basically, she's like Throwback, but not quite. I would like to apologize to the author of "Kicking It Old School" for my outburst on the similarities between the two characters. I use the excuse that I was under mild sleep deprivation and was drunk on water. Though how that can be possible, I don't have the slightest clue. Anyways, I do apologize to her for my outburst and wish for you all to go and read that story as well.**

**On a different note, the girl I'd have portray Throwback if she were an actual character in the show would probably be Tiffany Alvord. I dunno. She looks the closest to how I picture Throwback. **

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber:**** Metalene... Man, you people are great with these shipping names! **

**Intern 2 will always be quite cute. :3**

**Annabeth Everdeen:**** :D YAAAH A FELLOW BICH! And I had to put Kristen in the story. I love her to death, she's so awesome and her and Jack/Intern 2 are so cute together! And I don't want to give too much away, but yes, I'm planning on more Metaback during the camping trip. :D **

**paulibuscus: ****THE TRUTH! **

**Don't worry, he gets better in this chapter. He doesn't want to be attacked by an army of mainstream lovers! **

**XxxImNotOkayxxX:**** XD Wow, a Throwterrn 2 person! That's new. Erik's a sweetie, and I think everyone likes him except Metal... . **

**TorketteMonkette:**** Gee, I wonder who that friend was. XD MYMUSIC IS VERY ENTERTAINING. JUST WAIT. WE WILL FIND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT HIP HOP BEING A NERDFIGHTER SOON. **

**Alex:**** It's ok. Internet problems are annoying, aren't they? **

**I think it's really cool that so many of you ship Metaback now. :D**

**And it's alright, you didn't sound mean. I've been busy with life and stuff and I sort of ran into a small roadblock for this chapter.**

* * *

Intern 2 put up the phone and walked out of the office. I sat in my chair staring at the floor.

Boyfriend. He was another girl's boyfriend.

My stomach suddenly started to really hurt and I curled into a ball. 'Why do I care, anyways? It's not like I would have ever made a move on him,' I thought. Suddenly something fell from my eye.

It was a tear.

I shot up straight and lightly pressed my fingers to my cheek. Wet. Why was I crying? This wasn't right...

"God, I am an idiot," I muttered. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Metal walked in. He looked at me and then ran over.

"Throwback, what's wrong?" he asked.

"None of your business," I murmured, just barely loud enough for him to hear. I kept my head down to stop him from seeing the tears.

I heard him walk around the desk and knew he was standing right over me. "Throw, I know something's wrong."

"I said it's none of your business!" I shouted, jumping up and attempting to push past him. He held me back. I fought against him in an attempt to get away.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong," he told me sternly.

"FINE!" I shouted. "I...I like Intern 2 and he has a girlfriend and I feel like throwing up, so if you'll excuse me I'd like to go hide in the bathroom for the rest of my life! Happy now?"

And he let me go. I ran into the bathroom and broke down, leaning against the wall and slowly sinkingto the floor.

I didn't leave that room for a whole ten minutes, when Scene came in and sat down next to me.

"Metal told me," she said quietly, which is an accomplishment for her.

I cursed Metal in my head and looked at her. "It wasn't for him to blab to everyone."

She shook her head. "He just told me. I'm sure. I'm the only one he told because... I think because I'm currently the only other girl here and he's worried about you."

I scoffed at her. "Why would he be worried about me?"

She laughed a little. "Erik was right, you really are oblivious!"

"Oblivious to what?"

"That Metal totally—"

The door flew open and Idol stood there.

"Um, we have to leave now. Everyone's waiting for you two."

Scene stood up and held a hand out to me. "C'mon. If you can't drive, Metal's offered to drive your truck."

I gripped her hand and stood up. "That won't be necessary."

We walked out to the parking lot, where Indie had everyone gathered.

"OK, so, we're all going to follow Hip Hop and Throwback to the Holiday Inn, and then we're be joined by Garret and Matthew Kingsley. After that we're gonna split off and go our separate ways," Indie told us. He started to insist we have the journey blessed by some Indian medicine man or whatever, but Idol just told us to start driving.

I jumped in my truck and realized Erik and Metal were at a standoff for who was going to sit shotgun.

"I don't care where either of us sit, honest," Erik said.

"I know what you're doing!" Metal shot back. "You're trying to get me to cave in and let you sit next to her!"

Erik shook his head and climbed in the back. Metal glared at him and then climbed in next to me. I rolled my eyes and started the truck.

"Everyone buckled in? OK, whatever, let's go!" I said, pulling out of the parking lot to follow Hip Hop, Indie, and Scene's car.

The truck was silent as I drove along the highway, following the strange car Hip Hop was driving.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of awkward silence, Erik spoke. "Hey, Metal, how's Rayna doing?"

I saw Metal look back at Erik and glare. "She's fine. What is it to _you_?" I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Erik shrink back a little and sit farther back in his seat.

"No reason. Just trying to make small talk..." Erik mumbled. I gripped the steering wheel, peeved at Metal for acting like a jerk.

"Metal, what is your problem today?" I asked. I saw him glance at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" Oh, was he pulling the innocent routine? He really was a jerk!

"You're being a jerk, not to everyone, but to Erik, who just so happens to be my friend. Mind explaining why?" I gripped the wheel harder as I followed Hip Hop's radical driving as he turned onto another road.

Metal didn't answer. Finally, after a few moments, he sighed and said, "I'm sorry... It's just... I've got a lot on my mind right now."

I shrugged and glanced over at him. "Ok, just please don't be such a jerk please. And like a good boy, apologize to Erik. Now."

Metal sighed and mumbled an apology to Erik. Erik accepted and I sighed. I'd take what I could get. I was beginning to think that not choosing to sleep in a tent alone. Then again there was that small problem I had...

I saw him nod and I concentrated on driving. I noticed Erik started talking to Metal, but they were speaking softly and I tuned them out anyways.

I let my mind wander a bit and found myself mulling over Intern 2. God, I was an idiot. Why didn't I think that he wouldn't have a girlfriend? He's so... Well, actual, he is a little boring, but he's so handsome, and he cares about his job, even if his does suck. I still don't understand why Indie hates Intern 2 so much. What did he ever to Indie? Was it the fact that Intern 2 didn't have a music genre to call his own? That's a stupid reason to hate someone, even for Indie. No, it had to be worse.

I wished I could've asked him why Indie hated him so much, but Intern 2 was in the other group and I wouldn't see him for 5 whole days. My chest suddenly felt heavy with that thought.

At that moment, I realized that even if he did have a girlfriend, I had quite a large crush on Intern 2.


	12. I Feel Like I'm Repeating This, Metal

**(A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following and favoriting! Love ya people!**

**OH MY GANON HIP HOP WATCHES DOCTOR WHO.**

**HIP HOP WATCHES DOCTOR WHO**

**HIP HOP WATCHES DOCTOR WHO!**

** I NOW KNOW WHO'S GONNA BE THROWBACK'S BEST BUD! Or something like that... BUT HE WATCHES DOCTOR WHO! AHHHH! THIS IS WEIRD!111!**

**I should probably mention that the week I was looking at them going camping is a little bit before Comic Con and just before VidCon. Just so ya know.  
**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r:**** Indol... That is a funny name. XD**

**Ananana, ananana! I loved that part. XD And in this week's episode the "Metal Shock Dance" was quite funny.**

**Annabeth Everdeen:**** I'd have a huge crush on Intern 2 if I really knew him, probably. :P Metal's gonna tone down on the anger, don't worry. You're welcome for the review, btw. :D**

**paulibuscus:****...**

**...**

**...**

**[applauds] **

**...**

**And thank you. :3**

**Alex:**** BECAUSE! IT'S FUNNNN! No, don't worry, it'll get better, don't worry.**

**Kaylam: ****Hi! Some other people want her to be with Intern 2 as well, so I might one day, maybe, maybe not, who knows, but I think that everyone is pairing their characters with Intern 2, so another character needs some lovin', ya know? I don't wanna give it away, since it's still not clear in the story now, but we'll see... We'll see... **

**Thank you for reviewing! :D)**

* * *

AFTER HOURS OF VERY AWKWARD SILENCES AND DRIVING AND VERY LITTLE TALKING

"OK, everyone OUT!" I shouted gleefully, stopping the truck and jumping out. I could see Matt and Garret's van parked in the hotel parking lot.

Erik raced me to the van, and somehow Idol managed to run in her high heels.

Matt got out of the van and I tackled him.

"Whoa, Kat, what the heck have you been eating?" he asked, pushing me off him. I punched him in the shoulder and then helped him up, grinning.

"Why haven't _you_ been working out, hmmm? Do I see a little belly going on there?" I poked him in the stomach and laughed. Then someone grabbed my ponytail from behind.

"OW!" I squeaked and turned around to glare at Garret, who was still holding my light brown ponytail.

"Hey, Kat," he said, smiling innocently.

"Let go of the hair, Gar," I ordered. He dropped my ponytail and I pushed it back behind me.

"O-M-G! THE KINGSLEY BROTHERS! TOGETHER! AHH!" Idol ran over to the bros and started gushing about how much she absolutely loved them and their videos. They looked at her strangely but were kind enough to listen.

I started moving Erik's stuff into his brothers' van. He and I had decided that he'd travel the rest of the way with his brothers because number one, he'd be riding back to Seattle with them anyways, number two (I'd recently made this reason up and not told him) Metal was acting really, really hostile towards him.

I finished moving Erik's stuff into the van (with no help from him) and overheard Intern 2 and Hip Hop talking.

Hip Hop was gushing on about some TV show to Intern 2, who didn't really look that interested. "So, then, the redhead handcuffs the Doctor, and then he tells her about the fact that there is an extra room in her house, and she goes into it, finds his sonic screwdriver, and comes face to face with Prisoner Zero! And then—"

Whoa, hold on. That's a part of the plot for "The Eleventh Hour," the first episode for the 11th Doctor and the first episode of the 5th series of Doctor Who. How did Hip Hop know that?

I walked closer and Hip Hop and Intern 2 suddenly turned and stated at me. Hip Hop recomposed himself and suddenly started yelling at Intern 2.

"Hey, Hip Hop, calm the freak down!" I exclaimed. "What the heck?"

"You calm down... Son!" Hip Hop shot back at me.

"Why were you just going over the plot of a Doctor Who episode?" I questioned. Hip Hop and Intern 2 exchanged a glance.

"I wasn't doing nothing like that!" Hip Hop argued. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Jay-Z or 50 Cent?" I asked. Hip Hop stared at me.

"What?"

"I'm testing you. Answer the question," I explained.

"50 Cent," Hip Hop replied.

"Tupac or Biggie?"

"Both, son."

"Which is scarier: ghosts or weeping angels?"

"Weep—ghosts, man. Ghosts."

I started shooting all the hip hop and rap related questions I could think of at Hip Hop, and we kept shooting questions and answers back and forth until finally I was able to trip him up.

"Kirk or Piccard?" I shot at him.

Hip Hop didn't hesitate. "Piccard over Kirk, but Original series over Next Generation." And then he realized what he'd said.

"Ah-ha! A fellow nerd hiding underneath the exterior of a gangster-like person! A very effective cloaking device, I should say," I exclaimed. Hip Hop looked down at his shoes. Intern 2 sort of looked off at a car or whatever.

"Alright, you got me. I'm a poser. I'm just trying to look tough so I can get some respect," Hip Hop explained. "You can't tell anyone! You weren't here for the flashback, but I don't wanna end up like the last poser!"

I frowned in confusion and looked at Intern 2. He'd wandered off to talk with Scene about something.

"I won't tell anyone as long as you promise me one thing," I told him. He looked up at me.

"What?" he asked. I broke into a grin.

"We go to Comic Con together! I've never had a fellow nerd to go with, and now that I know that you're one of us nerds, you can go with me!" I grinned at him as he sort of stared at me to see if I was joking.

"For real?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yup! And we can cosplay! Ohhh, I think I'll dress up as Susan Foreman this year..." My mind started to wander with the possibilities of what character I could cosplay as. No one ever really dressed up like Susan Foreman, the Doctor's granddaughter, and I kind of looked like her anyway. Back to the main story...

Hip Hop smiled a little. "Alright! Comic Con buddies?"

"Nerd buddies! In secret. Nerd buddies in secret," I corrected. We shook hands and then he walked away to go back to his car.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw Metal standing behind me. I hoped he hadn't heard me and Hip Hop's conversation...

"You ready to split?" he asked. I nodded and walked back to my truck. Metal jumped in and waited for me while I talked with Indie and Garret about where the campground was.

"Just 34 miles west of here. If we get lost, follow this road and it'll lead you straight to it," I told them, pointing to a few spots on the map. They nodded and then went to their respective vehicles and we were off. We topped of at a nearby gas station, though, before we headed back onto the highway. I'm certain none of us were running super low on gas, but better to be safe than sorry!

After a few minutes of driving, Metal started talking.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Shoot," I replied, focusing on the road.

"Are you and Erik, like, a... A couple? I know I asked this, but just to make sure..." he asked.

I rolled my eyes. He _had_ asked this before. Why did he want to know? "No, Metal, how many times must I repeat this in a month? Erik and I are friends, and though there are certain feelings there for him from me, he has a girlfriend, and I'm pretty sure he's planning on asking her to marry him soon. I don't wanna ruin that relationship like... Yoko Ono. Yes. I don't want to be a Yoko Ono." God, I detested Yoko Ono. Ruined a pretty good marriage, even if John Lennon and Cynthia were having a few issues at the time, they had Julian. 'How could John have done that to Julian?' was always my question.

"Oh. OK." And then we went into the awkward silence again.

After a few moments, I broke the silence. "Can I ask _you_ something?"

"Go ahead," Metal said.

"Why are you being such a jerk to Erik?" I asked him.

He didn't answer for a long time. When he did, though, he sounded sort of hurt and surprised. "You really don't have any idea?"

I shook my head, taking my eyes off of the road for a second to look at him. "Should I?"

He shrugged and looked away. "You'll probably figure it out sooner or later..."

I frowned but decided not to question further. I turned on the radio and suddenly, the totally freaking amazing sound of Wings blasted through the truck.

"OHHH! IT'S 'Live and Let Die!'" I grinned and started humming along with the song. Metal sort of stared at me strangely and then just looked ahead at the road.

XxXxXxXxX

We finally arrived at the campgrounds and surprisingly, we were the only people there. Even though it was prime camping season, there were no other campers there besides us.

"Alright, I guess we start setting up the tents and stuff then," Metal said. He handed his ten to Scene and Indie, I guess because they didn't have one. Hip Hop had his, then the Kingsley brothers' tent, and then ours.

"Do you mind if we vlog here?" Matt asked Indie. Indie shrugged.

"Whatever." So Matt went and vlogged, I guess for his personal channel. I watched him for a while, reminiscing in the times when I had my own channel and when I made appearances in the bros videos.

Yes, I had had a YouTube account once upon a time ago. I didn't use it anymore, well, I really couldn't anymore, but it was there, just made so no one could see it. I used to do stupid little sketches and vlogs and every once in a while I'd butcher a song by the Monkees or the Turtles. The Kingsleys made my channel a little more popular than I had wanted it to be when Garret tweeted that he liked one of my videos. Then, I got not only fans, but haters. They'd scared me into hiding my channel and forgetting about it. Also, my time was now absorbed with MyMusic and Charlene. I had a job to do, and a little sister to take care of, so YouTube was out of the question for me.

"And by the way, do you older fans recognize this stranger?" Garret walked over to me and shoved the camera in front of me. I waved.

"This is Kathleen, now known as Throwback. Take a guess as to where she works!" He panned over the rest of the MyMusic people and camera crew that were there, I guess to give the audience a clue that he was camping with MyMusic.

"Kathleen?" I heard Metal repeat behind me. I turned and nodded.

"That's me. Well, that was me..." Kathleen Vickers felt like an entirely different person all of a sudden. The person who still used that YouTube account and still lived in Seattle with her old cat Garfunkel and her fish Simon. The person who buried that cat and that fish outside the town with her little sister crying about how the cat had apparently been the only one who loved her. Man, when Charlene was going through puberty, she was crazy...

"You're still the same person," Metal said, throwing me out of my little flashback to the years before MyMusic.

"No, I'm not. Let's just get this freaking tent up." I grabbed the tent and stalked over to where I wanted to set the tent up.

Matt was now vlogging. He wandered over to where Metal was pulling out the tent stakes and I was getting the tent unraveled.

"And this is Throwback and Metal, and I know Throwback from when she lived in Seattle, and I don't really know Metal," Matt rambled. He always rambled when he vlogged.

"Hi," I said to the camera, looking quickly back at the tent.

"OK, now you can all go watch Erik's vlog..." Matt trailed off as he walked away.

"Do you know how to put this up?" Metal asked. I looked up and nodded.

"I remember a bit from when Charlie and I went camping in... Wait for it... Forks, Washington," I said dryly. Metal gave me an incredulous look.

"Seriously?"

I nodded. "Her friends invited her to go hunting for the Cullens... She's not into Twilight, but she went along, and I somehow ended up going with them. Don't exactly remember why or how... Maybe it was because I was the only one any of them considered good chaperone material."

He nodded in understanding and we started the actual setting up of the tent. It didn't take long, because I ended up going and asking Erik to help. He actually remembered how to set up my tent from the one time we'd gone camping together. We were 17, I'd just gotten my license, we were bored, it was summer, and both our parents had gone for the weekend. Charlie was at a friend's house, so Erik and I packed up the tent and headed out to a campground that we'd cleared in the woods. It wasn't much, just a clearing big enough for a tent, our two off road vehicles, and a very small campfire. There was one night were the clouds cleared and we could see the stars, and we'd looked up at them for hours it seemed. That was the night he actually admitted he'd had a small crush on me. It didn't change anything, we remained friends, but I'm pretty sure that even if he is with Jennica, he still has a small feeling or two for me.

That suddenly made me think of Intern 2 and my chest felt tight again. I'd tried not to think about it, but now I was thinking back to that phone conversation I'd overheard and how immensely jealous I was of that Kristen person.

Intern 2 was quite humble, silly in his own quirky way, cute, and generally very nice. I'd found that out while we worked on our Bigfoot researching that had led up to this trip. He did have a sense of humor, it was just very strange. He wasn't like me. I'd laugh at the stupidest things, whereas it'd have to be very funny and intentional for Intern 2 to laugh at it. He was also sort of... Odd. I mean, who really spends their days organizing thumb tacks and timing themselves replacing copier paper?

I shook my head and tried to stop thinking about Intern 2. I'd just make myself start crying, and then people would ask what's wrong, and I didn't want people to worry about me, and Erik was vlogging...

"And we are done setting up Throwback and Metal's tent, after hours of torturous turmoil... No, it only took a few minutes," he said to the camera. "And now I'm going to go work on my brothers' tent... They are still trying to work out how to put the stakes in. God, they are morons some times."

He walked back to his tent and I trailed after him. He saw me in the flip camera's little viewing thing and turned the camera on me. "Yes?"

"I wanna help!" I exclaimed, grinning stupidly. Erik laughed and we walked the rest of the way back to the Kingsley's tent.

Garret and Matt had succeeded in completely screwing up their tent. Erik and I managed to straighten it out and show the other two how to actual put up a tent. It was kind of a shock that Gar and Matt hadn't known how to put up a tent. Then again, they'd never been campers, they'd always been gamers. Lucky for them they had very good metabolisms.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Metal leaning against my truck watching me. I wondered why, and for a moment I had an idea as to why he was watching me, but then I lost it.

Maybe I'd understand. Someday.


	13. BIGFOOT!

**(A/N: Thank you for doing all that stuff like following, favoriting, reading, and reviewing! You all make my day sooo much better! Like, seriously. I always look forward to reading your reviews. So thank you. :D**

**Kaylam: At first I wanted her to be with Intern 2, but then... It's just... No. They're not right for each other. :/ But Metal... ;)**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber: I've helped pitch a tent, but never done it by myself. Always with my parents when I was like 5. We've never gone camping again since, so I kinda know how you feel. I just remember blueberry pancakes. That's all I remember from when we went camping. The likelihood of you getting eaten isn't... Well, it isn't very likely, I'll say that. xD**

**Yes, very funny word indeed. XD**

**AMA-ZOING! THAT'S A GREAT WORD! :D ... Idol, Idol, Idol. *smh***

**HIP HOP IS A NERDFIGHTER! WOO-HOOOO!**

**I was hoping someone would get that BBT reference :D And someone did! **

**Alex: Don't worry, Metal will get noticed. Eventually... (as in somewhat in this chapter SQUEEEEE))**

* * *

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LOOK IT'S A STREAM!" Scene was going crazy, I think because someone gave her a bar of chocolate. Seriously. I saw Garret holding a Hershey's bar, I looked away for a moment, and when I looked back, it was gone and Scene was squealing.

I had managed to not think about Intern 2 for a whole of 5 minutes. However, Erik had to go and mention Paul to Matt, and that got me thinking about my relationships, and that got me thinking about Intern 2...

I tried to stop myself from thinking of him by talking to Hip Hop about Doctor Who.

"You got a favorite Doctor?" I asked him.

"Um, 4. 4 is my favorite Doctor," he replied after a few seconds of hesitation. "You?"

I grinned. "I actually like 5 most. He got me into cricket and made me like celery again. Then again, 10 is a total hottie!" I did my best Idol impersonation when I said that.

Hip Hop and I laughed.

"So, why don't you tell anyone that you're, y'know, a nerd?" I asked.

He sighed. "They'll feed me to the rats, just like they did the last poser. That's why it's imperative that you and Intern 2 don't tell anyone!"

"Don't tell anyone what?" Indie suddenly appeared out of nowhere, an eyebrow raised at Hip Hop.

Hip Hop stammered a little. I quickly came to his rescue with the first thing that I could think.

"That he lost his gun in a gang fight! People might make him an easy target!" I exclaimed, looking at a very relieved looking Hip Hop.

Indie nodded in understanding. "Ah. Alright. No one will know." And he walked away.

Hip Hop said we'd better stop talking about Doctor Who or things would get too suspicious. I agreed and he went off to talk to Matt for some reason. I guess it was because Matt was currently listening to Tupac, I think. I don't know. Matt always listened to hip hop and rap music.

Scene ran over to me and started talking a mile a minute. "Did you know that all of the people following me on Tumblr have been asking me whether or not I think you and Metal would make a cute couple and I think you would and since he's not married now he's open and—"

"Whoa, slow down, chick," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Why would the fans think me and Metal would be a good couple?"

"METABACK!" she exclaimed, dancing around. "Some girl said she shipped Metaback, and now a bunch of people do!"

I didn't understand. There was no romantic tension between me and Metal, and we hadn't really talked on camera. What would make anyone... What was the word... Ship us?

"And then, some other people started pointing out things in the episodes after you joined that they think shows that Metal—"

"Scene, why are you telling me all of this now?" I asked. I didn't want to hear any more of this.

She calmed down for a moment. "Because THE FANS ARE RIGHT!" Then she ran away to the Kingsleys, to probably ask Matt why he stopped straightening his hair... Or something.

'"The fans are right?"' I thought. No, they couldn't be right. Did she mean they were right that this Metaback thing was cute? Why...

When I thought about it, I did vaguely remember glancing over a few questions on Tumblr and some posts on Facebook that pertained to shipping. Someone actually said they shipped Chartern 2, I think... Whatever that was... Chartern 2... CHARLIE AND INTERN 2?

I found myself laughing at that. That would be a weird pairing. Like McLennon, or Starrison, or... I shivered at the thought of it... Jolenz. Jolenz was a pairing name I had come across for Davy Jones and Micky Dolenz of the Monkees a while back. God, some people are really messed up. I did find the stories amusing, though. Not the R rated ones. Ew.

Scindie was totally cute, and so was Techstep. Mintern 2 was, I'm letting my fangirly side take over, pretty hot, like I've said before, and then I remembered reading a Twitter post that I MyMusic was hashtagged in.

"I SHIP THROWTERN 2!" was what the post had read. I sighed a little at the thought of it. Oh, if only the fans knew...

Finally, I did remember seeing someone's tweet claiming that "Metaback is a legit pairing" and they used the hashtag "#MyMusicShips." I didn't understand until now.

All this thinking about shipping suddenly made me think of that thing again. The thought that had got away from me before caused me to look to where Metal was to see if he was looking at me again. He was.

'He's been paying too much attention to me lately...' I thought. The thought I had had before lodged itself in the back of my train of thought and I let my mind wander. 'I wonder...'

Everything made sense. Why he'd been hostile towards Erik, why he was being such a jerk to all the guys that are around for me, and why he was wondering whether or not Erik and I were together. Hm. It made sense, but I didn't think it was real.

"Hey, Throw!" Matt yelled at me, causing me to lost the Thought. I looked at him and he beckoned me to him.

"What's up, Matt?" I asked when I got to where he was sitting on a log.

"Can you be camera girl for us? We wanna do a video here," he said. I nodded and he handed me a camera and tripod.

The bros and I walked over near the creek and I set up the tripod and camera. The bros told me what to do, and we started filming.

"Hey, Tubians! Guess what?" Garret started.

"WE WENT CAMPING. WE ARE CAMPING. WE WENT OUTSIDE!" Matt ran around flailing his arms around.

"THE WORLD IS ENDING! WE WENT OUTSIDE, WE WENT OUTSIDE!" Erik started running around with his brother.

Garret watched the two for a moment, then he stuck his arms out to stop them. "Anyways, we're camping here with a certain music company that our old friend Kathleen works at. You might know her as Throwback, but just to show you it's Kathleen, turn the camera around!" He suddenly walked over and spun the tripod around to face me. I waved and started singing the old theme for my YouTube channel.

"She's a piano-playin', one of a kind! That throwback cat from 1989! She's KAT!" I spun around and laughed.

"Yeah, see why she stopped making YouTube videos?" Garret said sarcastically, turning the camera back around so I could keep filming. I stuck my tongue out at him and he started talking again.

His brothers started running around and ended up fighting in the background, Matt pushing Erik into the creek. Suddenly I noticed something move in the woods behind the creek. It was tall, dark, and seemed to be watching us.

I forgot what I was supposed to be doing and zoomed the camera lens in on the figure. Suddenly it turned and took off, walking in a patch of sunlight for a split second and then going back to the shadows.

That was all I needed. Tall, hairy creature in the woods? It looked ape-like, yet it had a human gait but was much faster than any Olympic athlete I knew of.

"What are you looking at?" Garret asked. I ignored him and took off into the woods, running across the creek and sprinting up the bank. I may not be fast, but the adrenaline was pumping and I was going to see what that creature was.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE GOING?" I heard Metal yell.

"BIGFOOT!" Matt yelled. "THERE WAS A BIGFOOT ON THE CAMERA FOOTAGE!" They must've seen the part of the video where I zoomed in on the creature.

I heard someone running behind me but didn't stop to look back. I could smell some foul odor in the air, and it was getting stronger. That was my only clue to where the creature could have gone, besides the leaves that looked like they had just been ran over by a large, two-legged creature.

I finally saw what I thought was the creature running quite a few yards ahead of me. It glanced back at me and started running faster. I sped up as much as I could, but my legs were NOT used to running.

"Keep going," someone said behind me. It sounded like Metal, but I couldn't be sure. I was slowing down.

Suddenly the person behind me grabbed my hand and forced me to run faster. I looked up and saw it was Metal. I looked ahead and we kept running after the creature.

After a few more minutes, we were running along the edge of a steep ravine thing. There was a stream flowing at the bottom of it, very far below us. The steep hill sloping down into the stream was on my right, and I was right on the edge of it. I prayed that I wouldn't accidentally trip, so I focused on what I was running after.

Metal stopped running and we looked around.

"Where'd it go?" I asked, turning towards Metal. It wasn't in front of us anymore.

Right then, something jumped out of the brush next to Metal and caused me to let go of his hand and fall backwards...

...Right down the slope and down to the bottom of the ravine.


	14. Stupid Rabbit, and Scene Knows Something

**(A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING, REVIEWING, FAVORITING, AND FOLLOWING! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber: ****Isn't it awesome when that happens? :D**

**She had to find out sometime! xD**

**I have no clue if I used legit correctly there, so if I didn't, my excuse is "the person who wrote the tweet doesn't have a good grasp of English!"**

**Kaylam:**** Cliff Hanger, hanging from a clifffffff!...Did anyone else watch that show when they were little? O.o**

**Annabeth Everdeen:**** It is about time, isn't it? **

**The actors probably do. I mean, Jack knows about Jackbuscus, so I bet he knows about Mintern 2 and stuff. I know Lainey Lipson, the girl who plays Scene, knows about Scindie. I bet the other actors know about the shippings, too.**

**Alex: ****METAL TO THE RESCUUUUUUUUUUE! xD**

**paulibuscus: ****Don't worry, I can't kill her off!...Yet. [evil laugh] Jk... Anyways. **

**I was laughing the entire time I was trying to write that part. Throwback chasing Bigfoot is what I'd do if I saw the Jersey Devil... Only I'd run in the opposite direction. Probably.**

**...**

**I hope that the next few chapters don't make you super-fangirly explode if you just exploded because they held hands. XD)**

* * *

I tumbled down the slope, getting as banged up and scratched up as a person falling down a hill can get. I grabbed for anything to stop my fall, a branch, a rock, anything.

My hand caught something and I gripped it. Looking up, I saw that it was a rock jutting out of the hill face. By the looks of it, it didn't seem like it was in the ground very well. It was already shifting a bit because of my weight.

I looked down to judge how far the bottom of the ravine was. I'd fallen so there was about 7 feet from where I was to the top of the ledge. I guessed if I fell anymore I'd just end up more bruised and perhaps have a dislocated shoulder or other limb get dislocated. The bottom of the ravine looked to be about 20 feet below me and there weren't any other hand holds to use to climb up.

Well, except for Metal.

He was hanging over the edge with his arm outstretched.

"Grab on," he told me.

"How are you going to pull me up?" I asked, completely forgetting that Metal was, well, let's just say very strong physically.

"Don't think about that. Just grab my hand," he told me. I scrambled to get my feet up the steep incline and dug them into the dirt as close to the bottom of my slowly slipping rock hand-hold as possible.

Metal stretched his arm as far as possible and I let go of the rock with one hand, stretching my hand out to meet his.

"It's not gonna work," I stated. Suddenly, I got an idea. I retracted my hand and held onto the rock and quickly figured out how I would do this. Thankfully, the rock was big enough for me to attempt what I was going to do. I swung my left leg up onto the rock and then jumped up.

Metal grabbed my arm and my right ankle slammed into the rock. Hard. Metal almost pulled my arm out of its socket, but I had the instinct to reach for his arm with my other arm as well, so the weight was evened out enough for my arm to not get dislocated. Now I had a better grip and he could pull me up better.

When he did get me back over the edge, I immediately assessed the damage on my ankle. It hurt quite a bit, which couldn't be good.

My face was probably really scratched up and streaked with dirt. My arms were, and so were my pants.

"You can't walk, can you?" Metal asked. I looked at him and fought back the urge to say something sarcastic to him. He had just pulled me up the side of an almost-cliff.

"I might..." I lied. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to walk. I didn't want to have to have him help me back to camp. Stupid Bigfoot. It's all your fault, you crazy cryptid...

I tried to stand, but yelped when I put weight on my right leg and just sat back down on the ground. "OK, I can't walk, obviously... Now what?"

Metal suddenly swept me off of the ground and into a bridal-style hold and started walking back the way we'd come.

After a few minutes of walking and being carried, I asked, "What happened to the thing that jumped out of the bush?"

Metal glanced down at me. "The rabbit?"

I stared at him. "...Did you say _rabbit_?"

"Yes."

I stared ahead and clenched my fists. "I JUMPED OFF OF A FLIPPIN' CLIFF BECAUSE OF A BLOODY _RABBIT_?!"

"Technically it wasn't a cliff, it was a slope..."

"I STILL JUMPED BECAUSE OF A STUPID RABBIT!" Stupid rabbit...

Metal snickered a bit and I glared at him.

"Sorry, it's just... Your reaction is funny," he said. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Hey, who's the one who pulled you up from the slope _you_ jumped down?"

I glared at nothing in particular. "You."

"Who's carrying you now?"

"...You."

"So don't take it out on me," he finished. I sighed.

"Sorry... It's just... I jumped because of a rabbit," I said. Suddenly I realized how stupid that was. I giggled. "It is rather stupid..."

"You think?" Metal laughed with me. After that, we were quiet for a while again.

Suddenly I remembered the entire reason we were out in the woods anyway. "What happened to the Bigfoot?!"

"I don't know," Metal replied. I sighed and decided to think up how we were gonna get the Sasquatch. I knew most people would want to sleep tonight, but tomorrow night I'd decided we were going to go have a night investigation, like on Finding Bigfoot. How was I going to walk with my ankle screwed up like this? Wait, maybe we could have a base camp set up... Oh! This is going to be fun.

I was so busy thinking about how we were going to do the night hunt that I didn't realize Metal had just carried me over the creek. Erik and Scene ran over to us and started asking question a million miles a minute.

"What happened?" "Why aren't you walking?" "Did you find the Bigfoot?" "Are you OK?" "What's wrong with your ankle?!"

The camera crew rushed over to videotape the footage. I could hear the camera zooming in not on my ankle, but on Metal holding me. The Metaback shippers are going to go crazy when this gets uploaded.

Metal carried me over to a log and let me sit down on it. Everyone crowded around us now and they were patiently waiting for me to explain. I took a breath and started.

"So, I went after the Bigfoot, but it got away, and then... Don't you dare laugh at me Garret... A rabbit jumped out of a bush and scared me, so I jumped backwards and fell down a really steep slope and had to grab a rock to save myself. Metal pulled me back up, but I had to jump off the rock and my right ankle banged into it, and I guess it sprained it or something... I don't really know. Metal grabbed me and pulled me up, we determined I can't walk, and he carried me back here."

Everyone but Metal stared at me. Indie frowned and was about to say something, probably to reprimand me for not getting the Bigfoot, but Matt spoke before him. He walked over and looked at my ankle.

"Erik, get an ice pack and a towel. It looks like you just bruised the bone, see? It's bruising right there. You should be able to walk on it in a few days, so you just need to elevate it for now and keep ice on it to keep the bruise from swelling too much." Did I mention Matt was the only one who passed Health class with a solid A-? He was the only one who paid attention to the first aid portion of the class, I think. That's what I've heard, anyways.

Indie started talking. "How are we going to do the night investigation with a man—sorry, woman, I mean—down?"

"Well, I was thinking, we could just get some rest tonight and tomorrow some people could go scope out some squatchy looking areas, and then tomorrow night I could stay here and act as a base camp. We could use Walkie-talkies to communicate, since I know the Kingsleys probably brought their entire set... Right, guys?" Garret smiled and nodded, so I continued. "The rest of you could split off into groups and do some searching with night vision goggles and stuff."

Indie seemed to accept that as a good idea. "OK. Who's going to stay here with you?"

I frowned. "I don't need—"

"I will," Metal cut me off. "I'm the only one who can carry her, probably."

Indie clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, it's settled. The Kingsleys, Scene, Hip Hop, and myself will split into three groups and Metal and Throwback will stay here and man the base camp."

Everyone seemed to agree with that and they went off to do whatever they needed to do. Erik brought over an ice pack wrapped in a small towel and handed it to me.

"I would've run after you, but Metal was already sprinting across the creek by the time Matt and I'd seen the footage," he said.

"It's fine, Erik. You probably wouldn't have been able to carry me anyways." I poked his arm and said, "You should work out more. And I don't mean on the Wii."

He laughed and left me alone. Scene walked over and sat down next to me. She pointed at Metal and said that he was watching me. I glanced to where she was pointing, and sure enough, Metal was trying to be as subtle as possible while still watching me. OK, I'll admit, that was kind of cute. The fact that he cared at all for anyone else. That's all.

"He was really freaking out when you ran off!" Scene said. I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" Scene asked.

"Know what...?"

Scene giggled and patted my shoulder. "I'll let Metal tell you when he feels like it, but just one thing: Metaback is totally going to be a real thing soon!"

My jaw dropped. "What?! I couldn't go out with Metal! He's... Why... What makes you say that?!"

She just laughed. "You'll see! He's already told me, so it's only a matter of time before he tells you!" She got up and started walking away.

"Tells me what? What is he going to tell me?" I asked. She just continued walking away, laughing. "Scene! Tell me!" I whined.

What did Scene mean? What was Metal going to tell me?! Why, why, why... Why am I asking so many questions?

XxXxXxXxX

It was time for another one-on-one time with the camera. This time, they'd had Metal help me over to little camping chair that was set up behind a tree a little ways off from the camera crew's tent.

"So... I'm very confused. Number one, when did rabbits get so evil? Number two, what is Metal going to tell me? Number three, why won't Scene tell me anything and why does she think Metaback is going to be a real thing? I don't see any chance for that happening..."

"So you don't find Metal attractive?" one of the crew members asked.

I thought for a moment. "Well, he isn't bad looking, I'll give him that... Just really loud and outspoken. I mean, I'm outspoken too, sure, but he's just... Sort of a douche. He calls the fans "stupids," you know? He's not that bad off camera, but still..."

"What are your thoughts on the shippers?" the crew member asked.

"The shippers? The Metaback ones? Um... Well..." I looked straight at the camera.

"Why?"


	15. The Fans Figured It Out for Me

**(A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing, following and favoriting! "YOU'RE THE BEST! AROUND! NOTHING'S GONNA EVER KEEP YOU DOWN!" Yes, I knew the actual song that "The Worst Around" is parodied after. :3 See, I **_**am**_** a throwback! Just not Throwback. I'm just a throwback. **

**ALSO: PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

**Yes, I did mention a few stories in this story. It's fanfiction-ception. Hahaha. See if you can guess them. **

**I have nothing against the pin-up type character Throwback mentions. Yes, the pin-up girl is a real OC of another person's. Don't know who she is? Check "Kicking It Old School."**

**Also. Yes, I used a quote from one of you. "GAH! Y U SO OBLIVIOUS?" is a quote from the review from paulibuscus on chapter 11. Just had to get that out there. Now continue reading.**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r:**** YES, BECAUSE HE LUVS U THROWBAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!**

**I hope I did. I hate getting grammatical and vocab errors.**

**So would I. -.- XD And yes, he calls us fans stupids. Haven't you heard him in the live shows and at the end of the most recent MyMusic episode? (I think it was the most recent, it might've been the one before that...)**

**XxUnwrittenxX: ****You bet she does. ;)**

**I've read your fic! I like it quite a lot, actually. :D Emo is really cool. :)**

**Ohhh! Well, happy early birthday to you then! (Might as well say it now; I'll probably forget by the 17****th****... -.-") And I know how that feels. My birthday falls just a few weeks after Christmas and this year it was on Martin Luther King day, so everyone was out of town and stuff. Next year it's not too close to MLK day, so hopefully I can have a kick-butt 14****th**** birthday party.**

**Kaylam:**** Then I hope this and the next chapter don't kill you and paulibuscus and Alex... o.o I DON'T WANNA BE RESPONSIBLE FOR DEATHS BECAUSE OF FANGIRL EXPLOSIONSSSSSS! (XD)**

**Thank goodness! I thought I was the only one :P**

**paulibuscus: ****Isn't she though? -.- XD**

**Well, I guess calmly exploding is an improvement... At least it's not a huge, mega, totally nuclear-atomic-bomb like explosion. O.o**

**And you don't have to wait long for the fluff. It's coming. Next chapter. Not this chapter... But just... Just wait a little longer. ;D**

**Alex: ****NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOT ANOTHER EXPLODERRRRR! COME BACCCKKKKK! WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO THE REALLY FLUFFY STUFF YET!**

* * *

I was lounging on the log I had now claimed as my territory because it was so close to me and Metal's tent and I could lay on it with my foot propped up. Scene had lent me her iPad, which she had brought so she could reblog stuff on Tumblr. At the moment she was busy following Indie around and said I could use it for whatever.

I had been on Tumblr a moment ago, looking through posts people had tagged MyMusic in, when a link caught my eye and I pressed it. It took me to a fanfiction about MyMusic, of course, but it didn't have me in it. It had another girl, not an intern, but a regular worker who shared an office with Techno and Dubstep. She was dating Intern 2 in the story, and I found myself reading the entire thing, and when I came to the latest chapter, I was wailing inside because I wanted more.

So I checked the archive the story was in, and sure enough, I found a few more MyMusic stories. There was one about a pin up type girl who was oddly a lot like me, only she was dating Intern 2 and knew more about 50s music than I did. I felt a little jealous at her knowledge of music but had to remind myself that she was in fact a fictional character and not a real person.

Flicking through the archive, I found a few more MyMusicShow stories. I found the first one to be written on the site, and it happened to be about a girl who was Intern 2's sister. I found that cute but was rather sad that it hadn't been updated and there wasn't more.

I was beginning to see a pattern. Most people paired their original characters with Intern 2, and all of the original characters thus far were girls. Oddly enough, I wasn't in any of the stories. Hm. Checking the date, I realized I couldn't have been in any of the stories. They were all started before I came on board. It didn't really bother me, anyway. I'd find it creepy if someone wrote fanfiction about me.

"What are you looking at?" Scene appeared behind me. I showed her and she squealed. "Ohhhh! Fanfiction!"

I moved my legs and she sat down on the log next to me. I showed her the first fanfiction I'd come across because it had a lot of Scindie in it. Scene was glued to the screen for a good amount of time after she'd finished reading.

"Are you OK?" I asked her, a little worried. She nodded and handed the iPad back to me, standing up and walking a little ways off.

I heard her going crazy with joy a few seconds after that. I shook my head and grinned. OK, she obviously liked that story.

I read a few others until I ran out of stories to read. "Hmm, there really aren't many fanfictions of us out there... Thank goodness."

Right when I said that, the page refreshed on its own and a new story appeared on the top of the page. It was a MyMusic fiction, coincidentally, and by reading the summary, it had me in it... Interesting. It was a Metaback fiction, which made me a little hesitant to read it, but I pressed the link anyway and started reading. First came the author's note:

"A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first MyMusicShow fanfiction. I wanted to write some Metaback because no one has written any as off now, so here I am.

I very strongly support Metaback.

Why, you ask? Well, because it's so blatantly obvious that Metal has the biggest crush on Throwback (seriously! This isn't even the fangirl talking. He totally likes Throwback!) and Throwback has feelings for Intern 2... Or maybe Erik Kingsley... They haven't been on screen together in the show enough for me to accurately judge the chemistry, but Metal and her... ;) I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!

So I'm writing this. For Metal. Half of me hopes Throwback and/or Metal don't see this, but I'm posting this on the interwebz, so who knows? If one of them do see it, then I have messages:

Metal: Stop being so mean to everyone!

Throwback: GAH! Y U SO OBLIVIOUS?

Anyways, enjoy, people. PEACE OFF."

I stared at the author's note for a while before processing the contents.

Metal likes me?

'Well, that explains oh-so-much...' I thought. The hostility towards Erik, the sudden need to be watching me every second that we were around each other... It made sense.

Oblivious? Me? That was an understatement. I was stupid. Why hadn't _I _realized it? Why did I need the fans to show me? Was I really that clueless?

Yes, yes, I was very clueless. I needed more help than ever in this situation. What do I do about Metal's apparent crush on me?

Maybe...

Maybe I could enlist the help of some fans.

I quickly set up an account on the site and, under a username that I hoped wouldn't make people think that I was Throwback, even though I was, but I wasn't...

I went back to the story and read it. OK. Nothing "fluffy" in the first chapter, just a regular day at MyMusic... From Metal's POV, apparently. I reviewed the story and tried to seem as much like a fan of the show as I could. But, in order for me to get the help I needed, I'd have to ship Metaback. Or seem like I did.

Some of the other reviews were like, "THE FIRST METABACK!" "I ship Throwtern 2, but this is cute!" "Will there be any Techstep?"

OK. Just act like a crazy teenage fangirl. Got it.

"Congratz on writing the first story with Throwback in it, lol. This seems like it's going to be interesting. Metaback is so cute! It's my favorite OTP.

I have a question. In RL, how do you think Throwback should react to Metal's crush on her? If she ever realizes that he has a crush on her... Lol."

That was easier than I thought. I sent it in and waited for a reply. I kept refreshing the private messaging page until I got a reply, which didn't take too long.

"Thanks for reviewing :D

Um... Well... Do you want the complete fangirl answer or the more rational answer? XD Fangirl answer says she should just admit her undying love for him :3 And the rational answer is she should just do what she wants."

That sort of helped me, but not much. I thanked the person and logged off the site so I could give the iPad back to Scene. I hadn't really noticed it, but it was getting close to dusk and I guess someone made a campfire. Yaaah, campfires.

I handed Scene back her iPad, which she plugged into one of those chargers you plug into the cigarette lighters on cars. The charger was in Hip Hop's car, which was turned on but not really running... It was that weird setting between turning the engine on and using the battery power. I didn't know how to explain it.

I needed girl advice, and who better to ask then the girl who reblogs gifs of Metal and Intern 2 kissing on Tumblr? Yes, Scene actually does that. Sometimes I feel embarrassed to see that on my dashboard when I log into Tumblr. Anyways.

"Hey, Scene?" I asked. She was sitting next to me, bobbing her head along to some music she was listening to from her iPod. She glanced up at me and removed the headphones she was wearing.

"Yes, Throw?"

"Does Metal really like me?" I lowered my voice and she grinned.

"YOU FIGURED IT OUT!" she squealed. I glanced around nervously to see everyone sort of look at Scene and then go back to what they were doing.

"Shhh!" I put my hand over her mouth to quiet her. She stopped squealing and I removed my hand. "Yes, I figured it out. What do I do? I don't know what I should do, Scene! I don't really like Metal like that, I mean, he does have some good qualities, but he's... You know... He just divorced his wife, and I... I'm very confused."

Scene was quiet for once and actually seemed kind of calm. "Well, you could wait until he tells you how he feels to see how you feel! That should give you enough time to figure out how you feel and what you'll say to him."

I bit my lip. That made sense, but still... "How do I act around him in the meantime? I mean, now that I know that he... You know... It's going to be really awkward now. God, picking him as a tent partner was a bad idea!" I put my head in my hands and sighed.

Scene patted my shoulder. "It'll be fine. Just pretend like you still don't know! That's all."

I looked at her and sighed again. "I guess that's all I can do."

Indie suddenly called for Scene, so she walked away and I was left with nothing to do. My ankle still hurt, so I couldn't go wander around, and Metal had disappeared so I couldn't get him to help me over to the campfire. I sighed and closed my eyes, suddenly a bit tired and a bit bored.

The next thing I knew someone was shaking my shoulder and telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes and found Metal in front of me.

"Scene and that Garret guy made hot dogs over the fire," Metal told me.

"Oh, OK..." I was about to get up when Metal stopped me with a reminder that my ankle was probably still hurt.

"Right... Then could you—Oooh!" Metal picked me up again, only this time I ended up throwing my arms around his neck as he carried me over to where everyone else was. Everyone looked at us and a few chuckled while the others just went back to eating.

"Well, aren't you two cute together?" Erik said, grinning. I laughed a little sarcastically as Metal helped me sit down on one of the camping chairs. 'Just pretend like you don't know that Metal likes you... Ignore Erik's comment...'

"Very funny, Erik," I retorted, taking the plate with a cooked hot dog and bun on it that Scene offered me. She passed me the condiments and I thanked her as Metal took a seat in the chair next to me.

I didn't really talk to anyone even though they all made small talk around me. My ankle was killing me and I just wanted to eat and then go to bed. However, Scene had other ideas.

"We should play a game!" she said.

"Why?" Indie questioned. Scene grinned.

"Because games are fun! How about truth or dare? Or—" she glanced at me and then at Metal—"Spin the bottle!"

I frowned. "Um, I'd rather not play—"

"All for Truth or Dare?" Scene asked. Indie raised his hand along with Garret and Matt. I wasn't going to raise my hand, so I just put my plate aside and put my head in my hands.

"OK, all for Spin the Bottle?" At this point, I didn't care what we did. I was too tired to care.

Scene squealed. "Spin the Bottle it is! Hip Hop? You got that empty Snapple bottle?"

"Yeah, playa," Hip Hop said. I looked up and saw Hip Hop handing Scene an empty glass Snapple bottle.

"Let's move over there," Matt suggested, pointing over to a patch of grass near the campfire but big enough for us to sit on the ground and spin the bottle without hitting the fire.

Scene let me lean on her as we moved over. I sat between her and Metal and then she set the bottle on the ground and prepared to spin it.

"Wait, shouldn't we have some rules..." I started. Scene stopped me.

"Who's in a relationship right now?" she asked. Erik raised his hand.

"OK, you're off-limits. Anything else?"

"No same-gender kissing... even if there are a majority of guys here... Why don't me and Scene just control the bottle?" I found myself saying. Hm, made sense. The guys seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and Scene started off by spinning the bottle. It landed on Garret, so she quickly pecked him on the lips and then gave me the bottle. I sighed and spun it half-heartedly, not really caring who it landed on.

I sort of watched it until I realized it had stopped on the person to my right. I looked up slowly and then it dawned on me.

The bottle had landed on Metal.


	16. They Planned This

**(A/N: Thank you for... You know what, I'm just getting tired of typing the same message with different quirks. Just... Thanks for everything, you guys. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Annabeth Everdeen:**** We'll see. ;) **

**Ohhhhh, I totally would've slipped a Mintern 2 kiss into this, but alas, Intern 2 is trapped in a Holiday Inn looking for One Direction! XD**

**XxUnwrittenxX: ****Yup... :P**

**My birthday's January 16****th****. I guess that's close to the 20****th****. :/ XD **

**HEEEEE DOOOOOOOESSSSSSS**

**Please don't explode! Too many fangirl explosions is bad! O.o XD (Jk.)**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r:**** For some reason, my computer won't let the "r" part of your username connect with the other letters... I dunno why. O.o**

**YESSSS SHE FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT!**

**So am I. My friends call me the mini English teacher sometimes because I correct their grammar when they're talking and make a mistake. My friend Malaina brings her laptop to school to show me this book she's writing... I went crazy because her grammar was atrocious, and her spelling wasn't the best either. The storyline was interesting, but she said she never paid attention in English class and she still thinks she can write the book. :/**

**If the schools I was in and the one I am in now went and competed in spelling bees, I woulda dominated everyone. :P **

**Alex:**** NOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOO MORE EXPLOSIONSSSSSS! AHHHHHHHHH! [throws water on you]**

**paulibuscus: ****BECAUSE IT'S FUN MUHAHAHAHA (lol XD :P)**

**Yup. :D You're welcome :P**

**You certainly did... [watches all the other fangirls explode]**

**Kaylam:**** YES SHE SHALL! OR MAYBE SHE'LL GET OUT OF IT! WHO KNOWS! xD)**

* * *

'Why does everyone have to stare at me? Am I supposed to go first? WHAT DO I DO?! I DON'T WANT TO KISS METAL!' I was having my own personal scream fest in my head. How do I get out of this?

"We're waiting," Matt brought me back to reality and I gulped. I forced a smile and then looked at Metal.

"Let's just get this over with," I muttered. I got up on my knees because even sitting, I was quite a few inches shorter than him and we moved closer, closer, closer...

Suddenly my stomach felt queasy and I pulled back, clutching my stomach. "Ow, I think I need to go to the outhouse..." Yes, we had an outhouse. At least we didn't have to go behind a tree.

I stood up quickly, putting most of my weight on my left leg, and limped as quickly as I could to the outhouse.

"That was an easy way out..." I muttered, covering my nose because of the smell. I didn't really need to use the loo; I think I'd just been nervous.

I walked out after a few minutes and found Scene had gotten bored and was playing Truth or Dare now. I began to suspect she'd only made us play spin the bottle in hopes of getting me and Metal to kiss. That cunning chick!

"Are you OK?" Metal asked as I sort of fell down into a sitting position. I nodded.

"Truth or dare, Hip Hop?" Scene asked.

"Uh... Truth, dawg. I done gots nothin' to hide, son," Hip Hop said. I frowned. Risky...

"Have you really killed a person?" Scene's eyes got wide and everyone stared at Hip Hop but me. I knew the truth; he'd never kill anyone.

Hip Hop debated how he'd word his answer for a few seconds before replying. "Naw, son. All I's done was bust a few teeth and shoot a guy in the leg." Well, at least that was probably closer to the truth than saying he'd actually killed anyone.

It was Hip Hop's turn. He looked at Indie and said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Indie said immediately. "Truth is too mainstream."

"Throw your scarf into the creek and let it drift for ten seconds before going after it," Hip Hop said. Indie stared at Hip Hop in disbelief. Ruin his scarf? No way!

"Do it, do it, do it!" the bros started chanting, eventually getting everyone else to join in.

"Fine, fine," Indie muttered, standing up and walking over to the creek. He took off his scarf and tossed it in. Luckily, the creek wasn't too fast, and after ten seconds, all Indie had to do was splash downstream quickly to get his now soaked scarf back. Walking back, I noticed he did NOT look happy.

"Truth or dare, Garret," he said, sitting down.

"Truth. Dares are too evil," Garret said, mocking Indie's voice. I snickered and got the evil eye from Indie before he continued.

"Name the most embarrassing album in your collection of CDs." Not too hard of a task for Garret.

"Uh... 'My World 2.0' by Justin Bieber," Garret replied, grimacing. I stared at him and he put his hands up. "It was for my girlfriend, and we broke up before I could give it to her, and I didn't take it back!"

I shook my head and laughed at him along with everyone else. When we quieted down, Garret was glaring at me and said, "Alright. Truth or dare, Throw?"

My mouth spoke before I could think. "Dare."

He grinned evilly, and suddenly I realized that that was a stupid move on my part.

"Since you never completed your turn in spin the bottle, why don't you do that right now?" he told me, looking at me and Metal. My jaw dropped. I was not going to get out of this, was I?

"Ch-chicken!" I stammered.

"Nope, you've gotta do it," Scene said.

I buried my head in my hands to avoid looking at everyone.

"Fine, if you're so embarrassed, go behind that tent and do it." I peeked through my hands to see Garret pointing to the tent behind us. I removed my hands and sighed.

"There's no way out of this, is there?" I asked. Matt shook his head and I sighed. I noticed Metal turn towards me out of the corner of my eye.

"Fine." My hand shot out, grabbed Metal's shirt, dragged him down to my height, and I kissed him. I drew back almost immediately and shot Garret a dirty look. "That's all you're getting."

Garret slow clapped and I let go of Metal's shirt.

"Camera guys, you got that, right?" Garret asked. My eyes went round as I turned and stared at the camera that was just inches from my face. 'Oh, hell no.'

The camera guys nodded and scurried off to upload it. They had their own air card to get Internet connection, and I had a suspicion that Garret had planned this. Perhaps everyone had.

I turned back to the group. "OK. Erik, truth or dare?!"

"Truth," Erik said after a little hesitation.

"Did all of you set this up to purposely make me kiss Metal?" I asked straight out. Erik looked away and then nodded.

"Scene suggested it, Garret agreed to it and so did Matt. We're the only ones who knew," Erik replied. I put my head in my hands again and just sat there like that. Metal was, sort of surprisingly, very quiet while the others continued their Truth or Dare game. I think I remember standing up and limping into the tent and turning on a flashlight so I could change into my sleeping clothes and go to bed. I was partly asleep anyways, so by the time I curled up into a ball on my side of the tent, I was already asleep.

When I woke up, I was still in the same position as I had been when I fell asleep. The only difference was that it was incredibly dark in the tent and I couldn't see anything.

First things first: let's address an issue I have with camping. No nightlights, just the moon and the stars and you sleeping, right? That's always been my only problem with camping. It may sound stupid, but ever since I was a little girl, I have been terrified of being alone in the dark. I don't know why. I think it was because when I was younger, I let my parents tell me scary bedtime stories. They scared the crap out of me, but for some reason, I liked being scared. The one story I liked yet hated with all my heart was one about Der Großman. Der Großman, also known as Slender Man, is a mythical creature that is really freaking tall and kidnaps children. I don't really remember much about him, but I do remember the story.

A little girl, named Starlene (which is a very cool name in my opinion) forgot to do her homework. She was a spoiled brat and horrible child for her parents, and one night, she started having nightmares about a tall, skinny man with no eyes coming to take her away. The dreams caused her to wake up screaming and running for her parents. These dreams went on for a week until finally, one night, her parents put a security camera in her room to tape her and see what he did during these dreams and if there would be anything that could help them help their daughter.

One night after the camera was installed, Starlene disappeared. Checking the footage, the parents saw a tall faceless figure standing in Starlene's room. Then, the footage cut out for a few seconds, minutes, or hours. They couldn't tell. When the footage came back, Starlene was gone.

Just thinking about that story made me glance around the tent nervously. I didn't see that Metal was in the tent, so I cautiously looked outside and saw him standing down by the creek because the tent faced out over that way. I didn't know what time it was, but I had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't in the tent because of me.

I quietly crept out of the tent and limped as softly as humanly possible over to him. He was tossing little pebbles into the creek.

I stepped by him, picked up a pebble, and tossed it in. He looked over at me and I looked up at him.

"Hey." I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at the fact we'd both said the same thing at the same time.

"So... Can't sleep?" I asked.

"Something like that. What about you? You were sleeping fine when I checked..." he said. When he was talking quietly, his voice didn't have that hoarse edge I was used to from him, and it actually made him seem a little nicer.

"I woke up, and..." I trailed off and looked away. "Yeah..."

We were quiet. Just like in the truck on the drive here, there was an awkward tension between us. And because of recent events, that tension was heightened.

I found myself thinking back to that fanfiction that I reviewed on and the review reply I'd gotten from the author. '"Do you want the complete fangirl answer or the more rational answer? XD Fangirl answer says she should just admit her undying love for him :3"' I thought back to the answer I'd gotten. Undying love for him... Me? In love with Metal? No chance. It was only nearing my second week of working at MyMusic. I'm not in love with anyone. I only have... No, _had_... a crush on someone. Yeah. I was forcing myself to get over Intern 2. Good for me, right?

"So, um... I'm guessing you know about... The... Uh... The fact that I..." Metal stammered as he tried to say what I already knew. I put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped stuttering and looked down at me.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't realize sooner," I said.

"Uh, it's not your fault..." He looked out at the creek. I withdrew my hand and sort of stood there. Then I realized it was quite cold and there was a breeze blowing. I shivered involuntarily and Metal looked over at me. He suddenly put an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him and was about to protest when, without looking at me, he said,

"Don't worry, I know how you feel. It's a friendly gesture. That's all."

My mouth went into a little "O" and I looked away, a little embarrassed. Suddenly I smiled a little and bit my lip. Who knew Metal had a nice streak in him? Maybe it was just me, or...

I stopped myself from thinking and just snuggled a little closer to him because the wind was getting a little colder. Even so, I couldn't stop myself from smiling a little.

Maybe Metal wasn't as bad as I thought.


	17. Scouting Out the Woods

**(A/N: I just watched the newest MyMusic episode. Guys, I will incorporate some of the stuff from the episodes in it now, but it's not gonna be following the whole thing at all now that Tina has been introduced. **

**Tina is strangely a lot like Throwback AND Old School... Mixed together... And blonde... *shivers***

**Oh, and yes, I changed the story's title. Why? "A Bad Idea" was originally just a joke of a title because I thought this story was going to fail. But since it didn't, I had to change the title at some point. Yes, it is a reference to a Paul McCartney/Wings song.  
**

**XxUnwrittenxX:**** Thank goodness! A fangirl that hasn't exploded yet! You and I think maybe 2 other people didn't explode from story related causes... Yet. O.o**

**Oh, that's quite cool, the birthday thing. :D (It's fine, I use that emoticon too much as well. :P)**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r: ****San Francisco... OH! That place in California, right? You're only about two hours away from where the YouTube group Smosh lives! (I stalked them. o.o I seriously have their address, I just don't want to give it out because they could hate me forever. D:)**

**I wrote that at like 8 at night, and it was already dark, so it almost gave **_**me**_** nightmares... Tell me what her reaction is XD**

**Kaylam: ****He's so scary . . I'm afraid to go outside again. And thanks :P**

**Alex: ****Thankies! :D And it's OK, we can suffer together. I couldn't think of any scary Bigfoot stories, and the only other thing that's been freaking me out lately was Der Grossman. (I cannot make myself type the American name again...)**

**paulibuscus: ****SHHHH! THE ALIEN BABIES ARE HAVING NAPPY TIME! (XD)**

**I'm sorry! The things that scare me come out in what I write frequently. O.o And I accidentally started watching MarbleHornets (but only during the day!) He scares me so much that I'm afraid to go into the basement of my house unless 1) my sister is with me 2) It's day time 3) We install floodlights in the basement.**

**That's why I always pull the blinds down on the window... . . **

**I try, I try. ^.^ Muhahahaha. (jk :P))**

* * *

I woke up again, this time because there was sunlight streaming into the tent and onto my face from the little crack that I think either me or Metal left open when either me or him zipped close the tent last night.

I sat up. I remembered going outside and standing with Metal in front of the creek for a while, but what had happened after?

I glanced over at the guy sleeping on the other side of the tent. "Does he ever take his hair out of that... Thing...?" I wondered aloud. I smiled a little. It was silly, did he just forget about his hair and leave it like that, or was it natural, like he claimed it was?

I shook my head and unzipped the tent opening to peek out. It didn't look like anyone else was up yet, or... Wait, no, I saw Matt coming out of the outhouse. I unzipped the opening enough for me to climb through and scare him and then waited for him to walk by.

When he did, I jumped out and he screamed like a little girl. That would wake everyone up for sure.

Hip Hop poked his head out of his tent and stared at Matt and me. I giggled like an idiot and Matt just stomped back to his tent.

I went back into my tent and Metal was just sitting up.

"Oh, hi," I said, crawling over to my backpack and pulling out some clothing.

"Hey," he said, pulling himself out of his sleeping bag. "Sleep alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." I zipped my backpack up and looked at him. "Should I go find another place to change, or...?"

"Oh, naw, I'll leave..." he said, getting out of the tent and zipping the thing up. I smiled at his gentlemanly like manner. That was a second.

I threw a blanket over myself to make sure Garret or Matt or Erik or anyone else didn't see me through the tent. Those three guys could be complete pervs sometimes, even if they were generally nice guys.

When I was done, I threw the blanket back on top of my backpack and left the tent. Metal was waiting outside. "'Kay, I'm done." I grinned at him.

He smiled back a little and then went back into the tent. I noticed Erik was up and sitting on the tailgate of his brother's van eating a Pop Tart. I darted over to him as quickly as I could with my still injured foot because one, I wanted to say good morning, two, I wanted to steal a Pop Tart. I love Pop Tarts.

"Good morning, sunshine, I hope that you're well!" I said in a sing-song voice when I jumped onto the tailgate. I snatched the box of Pop Tarts away from him and plucked out a packet, immediately opening it and biting into the breakfast pastry.

"Good morning, breakfast thief," Erik grumbled, elbowing me. I giggled and just ate my food.

"Ankle feeling any better?" he asked, glancing down at my ankle. I shrugged.

"A little." I swung my legs a little and nearly hit Matt, who was walking by, in the shin.

"Watch it!" Matt grumbled. Erik and I laughed at him.

Erik's phone started ringing. I raised an eyebrow at the cheesy ringtone. '"Don't let go, tell her so she won't let go"? That's not really like Erik...'

"Hello?" he said. His face broke into a grin. Obviously Jennica. 'Never mind, he has to have the cheesiest love song for his ringtone for Jen.' I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Jen. I'm good, you?" I jumped off the tailgate and was going to leave him alone to talk to her, when he held the phone out to me. "She wants to say hi."

I took the phone and held it up to my ear. "'Allo?"

"Hey, Kat!" Jennica said.

"Wassup, girl?" I drawled in my best Toby Turner impersonation. Jen and I were both fangirls of him.

"Not much. You?"

"Just waking up... And still trying to figure out why fans ship people..."

Jen laughed. "What?"

"Didn't Erik tell you I work at MyMusic? People ship me with some of my fellow staff members."

"Oh! Yeah, he told me you work there now. People ship you with other people? That's new."

"Yeah... Kinda creepy."

"What shippings are there? Wait, never mind." I heard typing in the background and tried not to groan. Was she really going to look up shipping names?

"What's your company name? I keep forgetting," she asked.

"Throwback," I told her. She laughed. "Suits you." There was a pause.

"Oh, I remember looking at Metaback comments on the latest video."

"...What?"

"The Truth or Dare one."

"Oh shit." 'They really did upload it, didn't they? That stupid camera crew...'

"It's fine. It was just a dare."

"But the shippers!"

"Don't worry about them, Kat."

"Meh... Can't help it."

"Ha. You'll live. Can you give the phone back to Erik? I have to go to work in a minute and I wanna talk to him again."

"Sure. Talk to you soon. Oh, by the way, thanks for the truffles."

"You're welcome, and ttyl."

"You're not supposed to talk in text speak."

"I know."

I laughed and handed the phone back to Erik. I wandered back to my tent to see Metal had fallen asleep again. I facepalmed (something I've started doing a lot of during this job) and crawled into the tent to retrieve my phone from my backpack.

I limped back over to Erik, who was just putting his phone away.

"Hey, what was the song you have for Jen's ringtone?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, it's called 'Don't Let Go' by Dave Days. He has a more rock 'n' roll-ish version on his album, but Jen and I like his acoustic striped-down version of the song better," Erik answered, going into the van and pulling out a backpack full of stuff.

"Dave Days... Oh. That guy who had, like, a crush on Miley Cyrus, right?" I remembered hearing of him back when I worked with KingsOfSeattle. I actually met him at VidCon 2010. It was funny, I didn't know who he was, but he knew I worked with the Kingsleys. Basically, at that VidCon I'd just hung around with the bros because I didn't know what else to do and was too scared to go wander around and see some other YouTubers.

"That's him," Erik said, rummaging through his backpack until he pulled out a Nintendo 3DS. He was a huge Nintendo fanboy, just like a YouTuber by the name of Charlie McDonnell. I hadn't met him at VidCon, but I'd seen him walking around. I didn't have the nerve to go and talk to him, so I just stuck with the Kingsleys.

"Why do you listen to that music?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

"I like it," he said. I shook my head and walked away. Hip Hop had just gotten out of his tent and I wanted to talk about Star Trek with him before everyone else woke up.

XxXxXxXxX

It took another hour for everyone to get up, get dressed, and eat some food they brought or steal Pop Tarts from Erik's supply (he brought around 16 boxes of Pop Tarts for some reason.) I managed to get everyone rounded up so I could explain what I wanted to do before the night investigation.

"Alrighty, so, I was thinking we could go scope out the woods this morning and see where we might wanna look for a Sasquatch tonight. Maybe we can set up some traps, I don't know, it's up to you guys," I told them.

"Isn't your foot hurt?" Garret asked. I nodded and then explained.

"It still hurts to walk on it a little, but I can probably make it into the woods a little bit. It just wouldn't be a good idea for me to go out at night." I stood on my left foot and looked at my right one. Like I suspected, the bruise had gotten darker colored and a bit bigger. I lowered my right foot and resumed speaking.

"So, we will divide into 4 groups of 2, and then head off into different parts of the surrounding woods and mark off the places that we think would be good places for Bigfoot searching."

"Who put you in charge?" Indie asked, mocking me. I glared.

"'Scuse me, who's the one who got the smarts to come out here to get you a stupid pet Bigfoot? Me. Did I see you trying to do anything to find a cryptid that might not even exist even though I clearly got vide evidence of it yesterday? No. Who should be in charge of this mission then? Me. Got any questions, _boss_?"

Indie glared at me and I ignored him. Scene went over to him and whispered in his ear and he seemed to calm down. Erik and Matt ended up teaming up together, Hip Hop and Garret, Scene and Indie (I have no clue what Scene has been doing to get Indie to pay attention to her and not yell at her, but I approve,) and me and Metal.

Garret got some Walkie talkies and handed them out, one Walkie per team. We didn't have a base station, so we were all gonna stay on the same frequency this go 'round.

Group 1 (Scene and Indie) and Group 2 (Erik and Matt) headed into the woods behind the camp, Group 1 to the left and Group 2 to the right, while Group 3 (Hip Hop and Garret) and Group 4 (me and Metal) headed into the woods on the other side of the creek. Group 3 went downstream and we went upstream. Metal ended up carrying me across the creek against my will because he thought I was going to trip and injure my ankle on a hidden rock or something.

We hiked into the woods and I managed to find a stick I could lean on for support. My walking stick was also a good bushwhacking implement and could take down spider webs in one fell swoop (makes a stick sound pretty badass, right?)

Metal had the Walkie talkie and was messing with it while I walked ahead and cleared a trail. "I don't' see anything remotely Squatchy here," I said. Metal just grunted and continued messing with the Walkie.

"Metal, are you listening to me?" I turned and looked at him. He didn't look up. I sighed and just continued walking again.

"Group 2, this is Group 1, come in. Over," Indie's voice crackled through the little speaker.

"This is Group 2, what do you want? Over," Matt said.

"We found something. Communicate on channel 2, over," Indie said. Metal and I stopped walking and looked at the Walkie.

"Roger that," Matt said. There was nothing on channel 1 after that, so Metal switched to channel 2 to see what they were talking about.

"We found a little structure that looks man-made, but there's this fur all around it. It's like a little hut made of sticks. Mind coming over and checking it out? Over," Indie said. Metal and I looked at each other and then back down at the little communication device.

"Yeah, sure. What's your location? Over," Matt asked.

"1 mile left of the camp!" Scene said. I facepalmed.

"Scene, that's not a direction. We're two miles southeast of the camp, Matt. Over," Indie corrected.

"Be there in 5 minutes, over," Matt said.

"Roger," Indie replied. There was nothing after that, so we switched back to channel 1.

"Group 4, where the hell are you?!" Hip Hop was yelling at us through the Walkie talkie. I cringed and snatched the Walkie talkie from Metal.

"Sorry, we were listening to Groups 1 and 2's conversation. Over," I explained.

"Didn't we agree not to switch channels?" Hip Hop asked.

"You didn't say over," I told him, completely ignoring his last statement.

"Whatever. We found something a mile and a half northwest of camp and need you guys to come check it out. _Over_," Hip Hop said.

I grinned at Metal. "Be there as soon as we can. Over."

Metal and I started walking in the direction Hip Hop said he and Garret were in. I had a little compass on my keychain, so I kept glancing down at that to make sure we were going in the right direction. Camp was facing north, so it was easy to find Group 3.

"What have ya got?" I asked when we found them.

"This." Garret stepped to the side and gestured at a tree that had tufts of brownish-orange hair on it.

I examined the fur and took my phone out of my pocket. I took a few pictures of the fur and then looked at the time on the phone.

"Holy crap, how is it 1 already?!" I gasped.

"We started out around 11, Throw," Garret said.

"Oh." I shook my head and put my phone away.

"Hip Hop and I are gonna search around this area tonight. That fur doesn't look like bear fur, or any other animal I know of that lives in these parts," Garret said.

"OK. You do that." I was about to say something else when both group Walkie talkies went off.

"Groups 3 and 4, this is Group 1 and Group 2. Do you copy?" Indie's voice crackled through the speaker.

"This is Group 3 and 4, we copy," I said, beating Hip Hop to getting the Walkie talkie's microphone turned on.

"We're heading back to camp. We found our locations for tonight," Indie said.

"Roger. Meet you back at camp," I said. I clipped the Walkie to my belt and then looked at the three guys. "Allons-y!" Hip Hop grinned for a second and then remembered he wasn't supposed to know what that meant, so he just frowned.

"What?" Metal asked.

"French for 'let's go!'" I told him, turning around and walking back the way we'd come.

"It's quicker this way," Garret said, pointing in another direction. "It's the way we ca—"

Suddenly a little black bundle of fur bounded out of the brush next to me. It stared at me and I stared at it.

"Throwback..." Garret said, reaching forward and grabbing my arm. I slowly walked backwards.

We heard leaves crashing and heavy footfalls from the direction the little fur ball, a baby black bear cub, had come from.

"Shit!" I muttered as I saw what I could only guess to be a mother black bear came into view.

Then we did something stupid. Garret held onto my arm and Metal grabbed my other arm and started running away from the bear.

"No, you morons!" Hip Hop said as loudly yet calmly as possible.

The black bear roared and then I distinctly heard Hip Hop cuss in what I believed to be Klingon before we all took off to get away from the bear.


	18. A Fully Armed and Operational Fandom

**(A/N: So.**

**I hope y'all know that the Fine Brothers are aware of us now.**

**The fourth wall was broken a week or so ago when one of the authors here tweeted them a link to our fanfiction community.**

**YAAAH!**

**OK, I've decided to move Review Replies to the end of the chapter. OK? OK.**

**And I will explain why I haven't updated for a while at the end of the chapter as well.)**

* * *

Hip Hop managed to get in front of me, Metal, and Garret and tell us what we should've done, which was act scary and big and NOT run away from the bear.

I would've facepalmed, but I've done that way too much lately and my arms were still being held by Metal and Garret. Why didn't I remember that?

"It doesn't matter now!" I muttered to myself. I glanced backwards and realized that the bear wasn't running after us.

"The bear isn't chasing us!" I yelled. Hip Hop looked back at where the bear might be and stopped running. Metal and Garret stopped as well.

We looked around. There was no sign of the bear.

"Where'd it go?" Garret asked.

"No clue, but I suggest we get back to camp. Pronto," I said. They agreed and we hurried back to camp, Metal pretty much carrying me the entire way back.

"What took you guys so long?" Scene asked when we finally got back to camp.

"There was a bear. It didn't chase us, but we ran into the woods and sort of got lost but managed to orient ourselves anyway," Garret explained. Matt rolled his eyes.

Metal set me down on my log and walked off to go help Matt figure out how to get the dehydrated food hydrated. I wanted to go help them, but I was stuck on my log since my leg had started aching again.

Scene came over and talked to me. Well, not really talked, she just went on and on about how thrilled the fans were when the footage of last night's truth or dare thing aired. I mentally groaned but listened to her go on about it.

"And then, I got sooooo many Tumblr questions asking about Scene and Indie and the being together in a tent, which reminds me, Indie asked Scene out!" she squealed in third person. I stared at her.

"Say what? Say WHAT?! Say—" I started before I realized what I was doing. I glanced over to see Metal was looking back at me in confusion.

Scene stared at me and then went all fangirly again. "Metal's rubbing off on you! KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SO CUTE!"

I clamped a hand over her mouth to quiet her down. "SHH! I don't want the camera guys to come over here." She stopped and I removed my hand.

"Hasn't Charlie said anything about this stuff?" Scene asked. I frowned. Actually, Charlie hadn't said anything and I hadn't heard from her. 'Maybe I should call her...' I thought.

"Let me check." I whipped out my phone and called my apartment. All I got was voice mail, so I tried Charlie's cell. She answered after two rings.

"'What's the gist, physicist?'" she quoted when she answered. I sighed and smiled a bit.

"I'm not a physicist..." I told her. She laughed.

"Well, duh, I obviously know that... How's Metal?" Her voice held a sort of taunting tone to it, and I knew that she knew.

"Um... I have no clue what you mean," I muttered. She laughed again.

"Oh, come _on_, how's that adoring metalhead of yours? You guys are just too cute! The cameramen did catch you guys by the creek, you know," she told me.

"Well, that's wonderful, great, wonderful, the fanfiction writers will be overjoyed, great, fine, wonderful, there is nothing going on between me and Metal," I said in a rush.

"Ohhh, but he sure wished there was! Why are you so blind sometimes, Kathy? On a slightly not related note, have you met his ex-wife?"

"Huh?"

"Tina. His wife. You know, I think I'm starting to realize why Metal likes you... What were your opinions on Neil Diamond again?"

"He's a good singer and songwriter, did the music for 'The Point.' No, wait, that was Harry Nilsson, never mind. I'm getting my singers mixed up again—"

"Kathy, shut up."

I did just that.

She took a deep breath and said, "OK. That's all I wanted to know. Now go make out with Metal or Erik or something."

"Why you little—" She hung up before I could finish my yell. I'd forgotten that Scene, who was now staring at me in confusion, was still there.

I shook my head. "Just Charlie. Being... Charlie."

Scene shrugged. "OK then... Oh! I have to go find the—"

"No, you're gonna talk to me about Indie liking you." I grabbed her arm before she could walk away and then she started squealing again.

"OHMYGOSH I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THAT! IT'S JUST... KYAAAAAAA HE'S AHHHH IT'S JUST SOOOOO..."

I patiently waited for her to calm down. It took her a minute, but she did calm down.

"Alright. Talk to me, girlie," I said. She took a deep breath and began.

"Indie asked me out. Because. I. Have. Been. Starting. To. Actually. Get. Into. His kind of. Music. But I'm not a poser! So I still really like Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance. And. Such. But. I actually have. Been listening. To some of his. Music. But I'm still SCENE! You see? And he. Asked me. To go. To this. Concert. Thing. But it's not a concert. Because concerts are too mainstream! It's. A gathering. Of a bunch of hipsters. And. There. Is going to be. A band. An indie band. And I think Indie's in the band. Maybe the banjo player. I don't know. He didn't say! But it's next week. And I'm super excited! And yeah." She bounced up and down on the log while she explained, causing her sentences to sound choppy.

I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from bouncing. She looked at me.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" I squealed, and we ended up bouncing on the log squealing until the guys had finally gotten the dehydrated food hydrated.

XxXxXxXxX

Later, Hip Hop gathered everyone around for a bear safety briefing. Yes, it's what you think; he was briefing us on what to do if we see a bear and how we keep the bear (and ourselves, of course) safe.

"Alright, now, we's gonna talk about what to do if we see a bear," Hip Hop started. He started out able to keep his "gangsta" exterior up, but soon after he was under way with what we were to do if we saw a bear, he was speaking, well... Intellectually.

"And when you see the bear, do not run. You must not turn your back, nor should you start screaming. You must make yourself look bigger in an attempt to scare the bear off, and back away slowly. If the bear does start chasing you, you should start running and throwing down articles of clothing or food or anything on you to cause the bear to slow down. Black bears, the indigenous bear species to this particular area of the country, are usually not too aggressive, so you won't really have to worry unless you stumble across a black bear cub. Any questions?"

We all just stared at him. Suddenly, he realized what he'd done and said, "Any questions, son?!"

"Uh, yeah, I have one," Metal said. "What happens if a bear attacks camp?"

"Oh. Then just run to the nearest vehicle and drive away. Or throw food at it." Hip Hop shrugged and I facepalmed. I should tell you, facepalming is pretty much my trademark in MyMusic now. Scene had shown me some gifs people had made, and I think I've become a minor meme celebrity or something. I don't know.

"Any other questions, dawg?" Everyone shook their heads, and Hip Hop gestured for me to take over. I don't know if I've mentioned this, but I'm the self-appointed Bigfoot Hunt leader in all this. Well, you probably realized that, but still, I just wanted to make that clear.

"Basically, I have no orders except to keep your Walkies tuned to the group channel at all times unless another team calls you to a different channel. If there is any problem at all and you for some reason can't talk but have news to say, use the Morse code sticker on the Walkie to get a message through to base. This time each team will have two Walkies because Erik was apparently holding out on us—" Here I shot Erik a look and he grinned at me. "—So I want one of you to be tuned to channel one and the other tuned to channel 10. Channel ten should only be used in case of an emergency. Understand?" I made eye contact with everyone. They all nodded.

"Okie dokie, now that proper Walkie Talkie protocol is over, Hip Hop, Scene, and Erik, each of you grab one of those backpacks." I pointed to three backpacks that I had packed full of things that were mandatory on a night investigation. Each bag had two head lanterns, one first aid kit, 4 AA batteries, 4 AAA batteries, one pair of night vision goggles that were on loan to me from one of Charlie's friends, a can of pepper spray (I overstocked on that stuff because you never know when that stuff could come in handy,) and a small flip camera. The camera was to capture any potential Bigfoot sightings that any of the three teams saw. Oh, almost forgot to mention that I'd slipped two things of 5 Hour Energy into each pack. Just in case someone decided to fall asleep or something.

"Each backpack has essential items for a night investigation. Now, just tell me if your pack doesn't have any of the items listed..." I pulled out a wad of paper that I'd written everything in the backpacks down on and started to recite everything on the list. Thankfully, my OCD over checking and re-checking things paid off and I hadn't forgotten anything. With that, everyone headed out in their designated directions, leaving me, Metal, and the base station for the Walkies alone in the last bits of light from the setting sun.

My ankle had finally started to ease up on the pain so I could walk over to where Scene had left her iPad and check my Twitter account. She wouldn't mind, I was sure.

I glanced over a few tweets and groaned. Exactly what I thought.

Each tweet from the fans I saw when I first got onto Twitter pertained to Metaback. I shook my head and scrolled through the tweets until I saw one from MetalMyMusic. Oh, joy, what did he have to say?

" ThrowbackMyMusic the fans are crazy, huh?"

I smiled in spite of myself and typed a reply. " MetalMyMusic: Yup. Insane. Isn't that right, shippers?"

I heard Metal chuckle after a minute and looked up. He was looking at something on his phone and I could only guess that it was his Twitter feed.

" ThrowbackMyMusic: Oh, you're asking for them to flame you."

" MetalMyMusic: Why would they do that?"

" ThrowbackMyMusic: don't underestimate the power of a fully operational fangirl ship. U don't understand the power of the fandom." That tweet was from a fan. I laughed because I understood the reference to "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi," even if the tweet had misworded the correct quote.

" Foolonthehill287: Ohhh, I'm scared."

" ThrowbackMyMusic: You are going to get yourself killed in a Twitter rage."

" MetalMyMusic: Why would they kill me if I'm one of the people in the ship they won't shut up about?"

" ThrowbackMyMusic: You don't wanna know..."

" MetalMyMusic: Yes I do!"

" ThrowbackMyMusic: NOW WITNESS THE FIREPOWER OGF THIS FULLY ARMED AND OPERATIONAL FANDOM STATION! #Fangirls2Battle" That was another tweet quoting Star Wars. I found it odd as to how many geeky girls I had following me.

" ThrowbackMyMusic: Aaaaaand you're dead..."

" MetalMyMusic: Am not, I'm sitting right next to you!"

It was true. Metal had sat down next to me halfway through this Twitter discussion and we were now tweeting back and forth with each other though we could just as well be talking.

" ThrowbackMyMusic OMG wait ur sitting next to MetalMyMusic?! Rite now? At this vary minute?!" another fan tweeted.

" ILuvLoki: Yup. Here..."

I grabbed Metal's iPhone away from him before he could realize what I'd done and snapped a picture of us sitting next to each other. He understood what to do after that and sent the picture to Twitter.

"OMG! MetalMyMusic n ThrowbackMyMusic are the cutiest! #MetabackIsSoLegit"

" MetalMyMusic: Make a move on her, man."

" MetalMyMusic: Srsly! Ask her out."

" ThrowbackMyMusic: Isn't Metal cute?"

I sneaked a glance over at my coworker and smirked. I could play with the fandom's "feels," right?

" DisassembledAvenger3: Well, he's not bad looking."

And thus Twitter crashed because of how many tweets came pouring in because of that statement. Metal started muttering at his phone, not understanding why Twitter was down, while I switched over to Facebook. I read a few messages that were on my page and considered replying to a few until I came to one.

It read:

"No one steals my man. No one. I will get him back. Just watch."

I frowned and replied to that.

"Um. He's not mine. So. Yeah."

After a minute of looking at other messages and replying, the person came back.

"Oh, just you wait. Don't you try to cover it up. On the show we all see that look he gives you when you're not looking and we all see that adoration from you to him. Watch your back. I'm coming after you and you'll regret the day you set foot in MyMusic."

I frowned at that and decided not to look at any more social media networks.

Well, maybe just one more site...

And so I reblogged photos on Tumblr until Erik started yelling at us via Walkie Talkie saying that he stepped in animal crap or whatever.

I grabbed the base station mic and said, "That is absolutely wonderful, mind keeping that kinda talk to yourself, Erik?"

The station crackled and then he said, "But my shoes!"

"Just look for Bigfoot." I put the mic back and went back to Tumblr. After reblogging enough classic Doctor Who stuff and enough Queen GIFs to make one of my friends die of fangirl-isms, I suddenly remembered the fanfiction website and headed over there.

All of the fanfictions I had read had been updated, thankfully, and were now in a neat little community put together by one of the authors. That made things easier for me.

It seemed like all the authors could talk about was how one of them tweeted Idol the link to the fanfiction page and how she said she'd check it out. I guess that was a big thing for them. I'm not sure. Actually, no, I am sure. It's like if I tweeted BBCAmerica while Matt Smith was tweeting from Comic Con (which it was announced he would be doing that) and he replied back. It was like that.

I ended up reading and writing a review on the story that I'd liked most.

I went off of that and went to the account page, and then I realized that they had added a new feature that allowed you to copy and paste your story.

"Hm..." I murmured. Just for laughs, I wrote a little thing called a one-shot about a normal day at the MyMusic office, from my POV, of course, but the fans would just thing I was one of them. I posted it and then logged off of the site and put the iPad in Scene and Indie's tent.

"Tired of tweeting?" Metal asked. I shook my head.

"Wasn't tweeting. Reblogging," I corrected him. He grunted and went back to what he was doing. I sat down where I had been sitting before and looked over his shoulder. He was on Twitter again, replying to tweets and tweeting his opinions about stuff.

"Hey, get your own phone," he said, moving away so I couldn't see him. I smirked and pulled out my phone and started tweeting.

We ended up have a little Twitter war between each other about phones and logs and Idol actually stepped into the middle of it, saying, "Omg look at this!" and she threw one of those shortened links at us.

I clicked the link and it took me to the Metaback fiction I'd read the day before. I facepalmed and quickly went back to tweeting. Metal hadn't returned and when I looked up at him, I noticed his face looked, well... Red. Oh great.

"Are you really reading that?" I asked. He glanced at me and nodded.

"It's strange that they write stuff like this." He was obviously referring to the fans. I agreed and went back to tweeting.

I think halfway through moving from tweeting to texting Charlie, I moved my hand down onto the log to prop myself up on it. I don't know why I did that; I just did.

A few minutes later I became aware of Metal's hand on top of mine. I looked down at our hands and felt my face flush. 'Thank goodness it's dark out,' I thought. 'This is kinda weird...'

I didn't move my hand, though. Who knows, maybe the shippers were getting to me. I'll never know.

* * *

**(A/N: OK! I finished it. Finally. I mean I finished the chapter. And yes, if you didn't realize it, a villain is about to make an appearance. **

**Alright, enough skipping around. I owe y'all an explanation and an apology. **

**I'm sorry I didn't update for over a week. I was on a roll writing this, and then BOOM! I just stopped writing and started reblogging Led Zeppelin GIFs and stuff on Tumblr. OK, maybe not too much Led Zeppelin, but mostly fandom related stuff.**

**Also, in the past 96 hours (give or take a little) I have gotten into the Avengers. It's taken me long enough. **

**So, I'm working on a Doctor Who crossover fic with that. I just won't be able to put it up until I finish my current Doctor Who story, which I've lost the next chapter for because I'm so careless. Oh, getting off track, sorry. **

**I also got a large amount of writer's block for this particular story as it seems I am wanting to work on all my other fics that I've left unattended for the longest time now, and as the school year draws closer I'm getting loads of anxiety hits because I'm being pushed into Biology and Algebra 2 because I'm apparently smart or something. And I haven't studied my Latin at all this summer, so if I fail that I'm scared of what will happen.**

**But as I have apparently decided to through an antagonist into this (finally! And it's not Idol. As much as I love every fic on the site pertaining to MyMusic, Idol gets to be the villain an awful lot and even though I don't like her much at all, I feel a little sorry for her.) **

**Also. I'm feeling like Metal is OOC in this, so I apologize for that. It's kinda hard when your mind is filled with the cartoon Tony Stark/Iron Man from "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" cartoon and stuff. Oh, and it's hard to write when you have the Science Bros from The Avengers movie floating around in your head. I can't ship those two hard enough. Wait, no. I ship ThunderShield more than I ship them. If you're into the Avengers enough, you'll understand what I'm talking about.**

**Anyways, let's get right into Review Replies!**

**XxUnwrittenxX: ****Haha! It **_**is**_** his most epic moment in fanfiction. I'd swear in Klingon if I could just remember all the correct pronunciations for stuff (I'm serious. I have actually tried to learn Klingon. I'm saving the actual learning for when I'm out of college so I can devote time to that. XD) **

**OF COURSE I SAW THAT! I was like, "Hmm, cake, I don't know, Tina seems nice, no wait, Tina seems like me, wait what, Tina seems like Throwback if you sent Throwback to 1950! OHHHH LOOK AT THAT DEVILBUSCUS MUNCHING ON THAT SHIAT YAA DAWG I NEED SOME CAKE. FROM THAT PITCHFORK. FROM DEVILBUSCUS. CUZ I AM am I on caffeine?"**

**Kaylam: ****YES. BECAUSE I MUST EXPRESS MY 'BUSCUS LOVE THROUGH MY WRITING.**

**And my reblogging on Tumblr. Freaking fandom on there is CRAZAY.**

**DaCupCakePhiles: ****This is my reaction to your reviews:**

"**Hm, new reviewer, that's nice!"**

"**...Hm, OK, this person seems... Odd."**

"**...Wow. This person writes a lot! **

**...And is apparently as conflicted as I am. Ohmigosh. What."**

"**NO NOT A SPIT TAKE! [dives in RL off of chair and hits head on dresser] GOD DANG IT! NUGGET!**

**Yes. She agrees with the codename being awesome. This person is cool.**

**PHHHHH WHAT A PERSON WITH THE NAME CHARLENE READING A STORY ABOUT A GIRL WITH A SISTER WITH THE NAME CHARLENE WHO IS LOOSELY BASED OFF OF THE AUTHOR'S SISTER WHO IS NAMED CHAR... Wait no my sister's name is Charlotte nevermind. SIS YOU AIN'T COOL NO MORE GURL.**

**I've never had a bento box before. I should get one. Am I really replying to this out loud? My gods, I'm more insane then I thought... OH LOOK A COW ON MINECRAFT!"**

"**BARGING INTO MEETINGS FTW**

**Dude. You do NOT wanna see me when I'm on Tumblr. 'OMG PHIL AND DAN ARE SOOOOO KEWT!' 'OMG TONY AND BRUCE YESSSSSS SCIENCE BROS FOR LIFE!' Why am I still replying to this out loud?! There's a time and a place, young padawan. Is that how you spell it? ... I don't know.**

**RATS ARE SCARY."**

"**Well duuuh. She likes metal music. Of course she's decent in his opinion. He might think me to be OK, since I listen to hard rock, but other than that... It'd be a battle to the death. Verbally.**

**Another spastic squirrel dancer?...YOU AND ME BOTH, GURL, YOU AND ME BOTH. **

**You don't even wanna SEE how weird my house can get... I fangirled all over the place in front of my dad because I found out that Iron Man 3 is being filmed in Wilmington, N.C. and we were in Wilmington last June which means we're now connected to Iron Man and the Avengers which also means—Sorry. I don't want to re-write how all of the fandoms are colliding.**

**Nope. Cuz apparently I'm the guy who Erik's based off of's best friend. No joke. He was like, 'No, you're not my best friend. Well, one of them. OK, yeah, you're my best friend.' And I was like... 'Dude how am I your best friend.' 'Well you are.' 'But my best friend is Emma.' 'Have you met Emma?' 'On the Internet!' '...That's really freaking sad, Izzi.' 'STFU IMMA GO CRY NOW' '...XD'"**

"**They were all unpleasant. Until the plot finally made itself known. -.- **

**Knocking people over in tackles are fun. I've never done it before."**

"**He does. I want her to see that so badly but I can't but I want her to see that he likes her but she doesn't knowwwwww!**

**I know the feeling. I know the feeling.**

**You'll see. You'll see..."**

"**They do in Throwback's world of Canadia. It's a version of Canada but it's stuck in like the 60s or something.**

**Yes. That water could've gone to something useful. Like spitting out water at this chapter.**

**You see? It's been my plan!—**

**Yes, a lovely little blue Dodge pickup truck."**

"**DON'T EXPLODE! Oh wait she didn't. You didn't explode. Thank goodness...**

**Yes. He has OCD. And yes. It matters. The whole world rests upon the order of bacpacks in a pickup truck!**

**Yes. Intern 2 has a girlfriend. :O"**

"**No way! You can seriously get drunk off of water?!**

**OK, to everyone who is confused, it is a triangle. A very weak triangle. Or a square with one-sided stuff.**

**I fangirl excessively. No need to panic. We're all fans here."**

"**TACKLING SEEMS LIKE FUN FUN FUN! :D**

**I sorry! Trust me... The toying continues from that point onward and offward..."**

"**YES! She broke the fourth wall! :D**

**Oh! Really? I'm the keyboardist in our school ensemble band. I'm like Ray Manzarek but a girl!...No one knows who Ray Manzarek is but me. Never mind. :(**

**Chasing Bigfoot. 'There's a Squatch in these woods...'"**

"**Yup, a rabbit. It's unrelated, it's random, it makes for a good laugh! **

**I do agree. Not all bunnies are evil. I had a pet bunny once.**

**It died... :("**

"**I ship Altern 2 waaaaay more than I ship anything from the actual show... -.- XD**

**It's a triangle. I'll just save you the grief. It's a triangle.**

**Spin the bottle. The game I'll never be invited to play... Or be drunk enough to play. -.-'"**

"**SHE WILL NEVER ESCAPE!**

**The camera guys are like the bestest. Sorry about Slendy. The Buscus started playing Slender after I posted that (I think...?) and I was like... 'I cursed us all. Stupid nugget.'**

**Thank goodness the cuddling made up for it!"**

"**It's like... They have... Like... It's... Like... It's awesome... I think they have smores Pop Tarts. OHMYGOSH THEY HAVE THE COOKIES AND CREAM ONES THAT GOT STOLEN! HOW DARE THE KINGSLEYS! [hits computer screen in anger because a box of Pop Tarts didn't make it home from the grocery store two weeks ago] Dude. If camping trips were like this when I was growing up. I woulda loved it.**

**Don't worry. They get briefed on it. XD"**

**Yes. I have analyzed your reviews and the results indicate that you and I, my friend, are very much alike.**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r:**** Klingon FTW!**

**NOOOO YOUTUBE WHY YOU NO BE ACCESSED IN HOTEL?!**

**Aw, I could've given you directions. It's near the southern part of Sacramento, sort of off to the east, Southeast, I guess... There's a river thingy and a bend. I can picture it from when I stalked them on Google. O.o" I'm not even kidding there. I honestly stalked them and I repulse myself now because I can still type in the first number of the address and it comes up on Google maps... :(**

**Oh my gosh. You told her at night? That's horrible! XD And you told your grandma?! Whoa. That's... That's awesome. In a bad way. But in a good way. **

**That seems like a pretty weird nightmare... All my nightmares involve being stuck in the backseat of my mom's truck and the truck is in motion and it hits a tree or rolls off a cliff or something...**

**XxxImNotOkayxxX:**** Welcome back! **

**METABACK SHIPPERS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. XD**

**Metal is definitely cute. You should see his actor, Jarret Sleeper, when his hair isn't all crazy. He's like... So... AHHHH! I'm fangirling just thinking about Jarret...**

**MysticHysteria: ****You got it, bub. Doin' so right now. Good avatar pic, btw.**

**paulibuscus:**** When I read this to approve it yesterday, it actually got me like, "Oh crap, I actually have fans now, they want me to write... What have I done?!" Major wake up call. Thanks.**

**Kaylam:**** Sorry I had you guys waiting so long! I'm updating now... Stop giving me the puppy dog eyes... Please... Stop... STOPPIT IMMA DIE FROM THE PUPPY DOG STARE! DON'T YOU DARE DECIDE TO USE MY OTHER WEAKNESS AGAINST ME!**

**RulersAreRoyal: ****OK, first off, how did you get my name? Secondly, why are you addressing these people as your readers?! Thirdly—**

**Wait a minute.**

**Why am I replying to a review I wrote?!**

**...**

**...**

**I need to sleep.)**


	19. Base Camp Vlogs and Something Crashes In

"ARE YOU GUYS THERE?!"

Shouting from the Walkie base station had my eyes shooting open within seconds. I must've fallen asleep or something. That was stupid of me.

I noticed what I had been sleeping on and my face reddened again. There was Metal, listening to something on his iPhone with his headphones in. I sat up and yanked one of the headphones out before standing up and marching over to the base station.

"Sorry! Who's calling?" I spoke into the mic.

"It's Sceeene! Just wanting to make sure you were awake!" Was she psychic or something...?

"That fine... I'm awake... So is Metal. Have you seen anything?"

"A squirrel, some deer, another squirrel... Not much else. Just trees and stuff."

I sighed. "Alright. Keep searching."

"Okie dokie!" Before Scene got off, I heard Indie grumbling about how he hadn't worn the right scarf for being out in the middle of the night searching for a cryptid that may or may not exist.

I put the mic back and turned to Metal. He was back to looking at his iPhone and humming to some song. I rolled my eyes and took in the surroundings. Metal had made a fire, I remembered that. It looked like he'd opened a cooler full of beer or something that Hip Hop had brought.

"Did you seriously not hear her shouting?" I asked loudly. He looked over at me and pulled the earbuds out. 'If he could hear me, he should've been able to hear Scene,' I determined.

"I thought I heard something, but I didn't bother checking. Sorry." Was he lying?

"You should've checked... What if someone was severely injured or they actually found a Sasquatch?" I crossed my arms and glared at him. He held his hands up.

"Fine, fine, I didn't move because I didn't want to wake you up," he grumbled. I raised an eyebrow and then shook my head.

"Whether or not I'm awake or asleep doesn't matter if someone is seriously in need of help or something." I walked back over to the log and sat down.

Metal grunted and put his phone away. "You really don't get it, do you? Even with all the help the fans are giving you," he said. I frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

He shook his head and facepalmed. "Seriously, I know you're a throwback, but you can't be that behind the times!"

I was confused. What? Was I missing something? Did it have to do with Metal's crush—

Oh.

"Oh. No, I get it," I said, pursing my lips and staring out at the creek.

Metal breathed a sigh of relief. "What? Oh, good, wait, no, no its not what you think—"

I put a hand up and turned back to him. "No, I'm not thinking that. Though I'm not the brightest when it comes to boy-girl situations, I'm still perceptive, 'member?" He nodded, so I continued. "I've read enough books with romance in them to get that because of your feelings towards me, you want to be around me, right?" Metal just stared at me.

"Yeah, that makes me sound like a Mary-Sue... Ha," I muttered, letting out a fake laugh and looking away again.

"Mary-Sue...? Who's that?" Metal asked. I whipped my head back to look at him.

"You don't know what a Mary-Sue is? I don't know if that's sad or that you're lucky. But prepare to be enlightened..." I thought back to what I knew about Mary-Sues.

"So, back in the early days of fanfiction, there was a person who wrote a Star Trek fanfiction with an original character named Mary-Sue. She was basically the perfect character, no flaws, always calm and in control, etc. So, that fanfiction story became popular or something, and thus birthed the Mary-Sue character: the person that knows everything, the person that is beautiful inside and out, the person who could probably have their entire life narrated by Morgan Freeman and it would seem fitting, y'know. The perfect character. There are different types of Mary-Sue characters... Like... Um... The self-insert!" I scrambled to think up an accurate explanation of that type of Mary-Sue while Metal snickered. I punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Mind outta the gutter, Metal," I told him, and he just laughed a I continued my explanation. "The self-insert character is when the author of a story just puts themselves into the story. Not too complicated, but rather annoying. I actually saw a Tumblr post on this blog called "MyMusicConfessions" that said that the confesee didn't like most of the MyMusic fanfiction because of all of the self-inserts. Which is apparently a load of bullcrap. I don't know anyone who'd walk around with lavender dyed hair..." I trailed off. Metal just sort of gave me a look that said "You're-very-weird" and then opened the cooler.

"Well, I don't know when I'll ever use that information, but thanks for enlightening me." Metal shook his head and took a beer out. Before closing the lid to the cooler, he offered me one.

"Nah, I don't really like beer. Tastes all... Icky," I explained. He shrugged and popped the lid on the bottle and took a swig. I got up and walked to the tent.

"Hey!" he suddenly called at me. I looked back at him.

"You're not limping," he stated. I glanced down at my feet and walked around in a circle. He was right; I wasn't limping, and my foot didn't hurt that much now.

"You're right." I crawled into the tent and pulled out a book called "Pepperland" by Mark Delaney. I'd gotten it from the local library because it came up in the search results for "Beatles," so I thought I'd give it a try.

I got back out of the tent and squinted at my watch in the darkness. "Only... 12 in the morning. That's wonderful," I muttered sarcastically. I walked back over to Metal, who was now looking at something on the laptop the camera crew had brought. I noticed there was a small flip cam next to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Checking the company's YouTube account. And figuring out whether or not we should make a video, seeing as the camera crew has apparently uploaded footage of what's going on out there already... How do they do it?!" Metal explained, shaking his head. I looked at the footage the camera crew had uploaded of Group 3's expedition. Apparently they had seen something and not told anyone and were heading farther away from camp in order to find it.

"Hm..." I glanced at the camcorder and then at Metal. "Might as well. It's better than sitting here doing nothing."

"I could think of stuff to pass the time..."

I punched him in the shoulder. "N-O." I grabbed the camcorder and turned it on. "Hello Interwebz... Oh, shit, sorry, nostalgic flashback. Ahem. Hello. Everyone. This is Throwback and Metal reporting from the camp site. Nothing has happened..."

"Yet!" Metal added, taking the camera from me and pointing it at himself. "She's been asleep most of the time—"

"—You were on your phone!"

"—And yes, I was on my phone, but I was doing productive stuff. Anyways. Those stupids haven't found anything yet, and Group 3—"

"—Hip Hop and Garret—"

"—They haven't reported in even though we've seen the footage the camera crew uploaded. I'm thinking of using the base station to contact them—"

"—You don't even know how to use it!"

"Yes I do!"

"Do not."

"Do to!"

"Prove it!"

Metal turned off the camera and marched over to the base station. He grabbed the microphone and hit the button that allowed you to speak to the other Walkie Talkie users.

"Base camp to Group 3, come in, over."

There was a bunch of static and then a very garbled sounding message from Hip Hop played.

"Group 3 reporting to Base camp. We're tracking something that's heading southwest of the camp. We can't talk now, the thing might hear us. Over."

"Alright, Group 3. All we needed to hear. Over." Metal put up the microphone and stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and went to get the camcorder.

Just then, something crashed towards us through the bushes next to the campsite. The thing stopped right before it got into the ring of light the campfire was emitting.

Metal grabbed a flashlight, flipped it on, and pointed it at the thing.

"What the..."

* * *

**(A/N: Sooooo. This is probably gonna be the only chapter you guys are going to get before I go back to school and get overwhelmed by school stuff. I'm so, so sorry I didn't update sooner. I just wasn't feeling it. I haven't been feeling it with this story for a long time...**

**Paulibuscus is pretty much my wake-up caller person now. I wouldn't have finished this chapter today if she hadn't reviewed it again and reminded me to work on it. **

**Um, depending on how school works out, I'm gonna try uploading a new chapter every week, but that might not be possible... I don't know. I'll try. Honest.**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

_**DaCupCakePhiles:**_** I haven't played Portal 2... But I actually do understand most of it. Tumblr. Blame Tumblr.**

**If anyone explodes again because of this, I AM NOT CLAIMING RESPONSIBILITY FOR EXPLODED PEOPLE.**

**Why won't the band teacher let you play the piano? That's just... Messed up...**

**My bunny never bit me... It just hopped around the yard and ate grass and stuff. **

**NO FOURTH WALL MUHAHAHAHA**

**Twitter wars. They sounded like fun. Too bad I've never been in one. Only observed a past one.**

_**Annabeth Everdeen**_**: She may, she may not be. I'm not telling yet~ **

**:O Tina and Chip... Awwww! Yes! That'd be so cute. Shane and Lisa are the cutest :3**

_**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r: **_**You read every single reply? *claps* And it reminded you of getting a slushie and hug ambushing people? *claps more***

**Meh, maybe I'll write something more scary and you can see what they think. **

**Oooh, Disneyland! Never been there. Actually never been to a theme park—Never mind, I can't say that anymore. I went to Six Flags once. That was... Interesting. Got a giant pretzel and scraped all the salt off of it and this girl I was with was just like, "...What?!" and took the salt and ate it. O.o**

**Aww! A Stitch pillow pet sounds adorable. :D **

**Tina was in last episode and in the Mosh... Honestly, I actually do quite like her and Metal together. Even though Metal does seem to be annoyed by her and Rayna...**

_**Kaylam:**_** It does always work... o.o**

**It takes a lot of effort, but I like replying to all of you. :P I think the review replying actually makes me happier than actually writing this story.. XD**

**NOOOOOO NOT ANOTHER EXPLOSION... Oh well. -.- I should just put a disclaimer at the end of each chapter stating that I'm not responsible for any fangirl explosions that occur because of this.**

_**XxxImNotOkayxxX: **_**Yup. XD And thank you. I hope this chapter is good... Though it's really more of a filler, I guess.**

_**hopelessromantic4ever: **_**I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! And you exploded... Ten...Times... Ten explosions... Oh dear Macca... *passes out***

_**XxUnwrittenxX: **_**Thanks!**

**Yes, Dubstep's speech was exceptional. The party last episode was fantastic. Can't wait to see what happens this episode. OH! The Scindie moment was so cute! I literally squealed and ran around my room when Indie asked Scene to... "sway" with him.**

**Happy late birthday!**

_**MysticHysteria: **_**Fan whirl... Ha. **

**Jarret Sleeper is incredibly gorgeous and super talented! Yes, that's one of the few Suite Life on Deck episodes I've seen. Have you seen his YouTube channel? He actually replied to one of the comments I posted on one of his "Ricky's Beautiful Adventure Vlog" thingies that he does. He NEVER replies to comments, but he replied to mine!**

_**paulibuscus: **_**Yes, I'm a fan of YOU and all your awesomeness. :D**

**;) I'm pretty sure you have the right person, but I'll never tell! Well, I will, but... Yeah. Not yet. Wait for the camping trip to be over.**

**The Tumblr mobile wasn't what distracted me this time, don't kill me or kill iiiit! It was school supplies and stuff. I'm incredibly nervous for the new school year and stuff and I've been running out of ideas for this. :/**

**Aaand the other fangirl explosion... I need a janitor... I should go post a help wanted ad for a janitor to come help clean up the fangirl explosion residue...**

**You weren't being whiny, it's OK, I needed a wake-up call, you need something to distract you from your homework... I'm sorry. But here you go. Have at it. :P**


	20. Author's Note (Not a chapter)

**A/N:** **OK readers. Hi. I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in years, but there's this thing called school, see, and it's like this huge cement slab that was thrown onto my shoulders and now I'm forced to carry it around for 8 more months. See, little by little bits of the slab come off, but even though that happens the slab keeps getting heavier and heavier and very soon I may not be able to hold up the slab any longer.**

**And then there are the little things that end up on the slab. Like random birds and crap that land on the slab and then fly off. Oh, and there's this huge keyboard thing that's off to one side of the slab, and then...**

**And then there's a little computer open to an unfinished chapter for a fanfic. This fanfic.**

**So. I'm sorry for the wait, but don't worry-I have chapter 20 written down in a notebook. I just need time to type it up and it will be ready. **

**-RulersAreRoyal**

**P.S. YES I deleted this before because I wanted the 120th review to coincide with the 20th chapter, so I'll just carry on. It's a failure attempt anyway.  
**


	21. Author's Note Numero 2

**A/N: Hey, guys.**

**So... Short story long-long story short, I guess...**

**My computer died. **

**I don't wanna go into details, cuz it's long and boring, but...**

**The computer hard drive might be past the point of all return. Which means the chapter I was writing may be gone. **

**So, I was trying to update asap. But that's not gonna happen.**

**I'm typing this on my laptop, which I don't use at all except for school stuff. I'll try to retype everything I had back on here, and I'm about to start working on it, but I might not be done for a long time.**

**After Chapter 20 is up, this story is going to be set on off/on hiatus. I'm so, so sorry, honestly. I miss you guys. I should be on the sequel- EH! I've said too much!**

**Oh well. YES, I want to finish this, because I have a brilliant idea for the sequel, and this time THERE WILL ACTUALLY BE A PLOT. Not just fluff, but an actual, proper plot. Huzzah! **

**Anyways, I'm sorry. I'll get working on this chapter again asap.**


	22. We Found Bigfoot

"Metal! Get... Get a net or something!" I ordered, staring at the creature in front of me. It was a Bigfoot. The same one I'd chased into the woods the day prior.

I heard Metal moving back to the truck and opening the tailgate. The Sasquatch looked from me to him and then at the cooler of beer. I don't know. I really don't know.

Metal couldn't find anything. "There should be a blanket or something in there!" I hissed at him, turning away slightly from the Squatch. The afore mentioned cryptid glanced over at Metal and then took a step back. _'Oh no... It's gonna get away!' _I thought. I took a tiny step forward. The Squatch stared at me in fear.

"No, no, no, I'm not gonna hurt you, honest," I said. Suddenly I noticed something: the Squatch was favoring its left foot. I took another tiny step forward. The Squatch took a step back, but I noticed it didn't put any weight on its left foot.

"Metal, hold up for a second," I called back as quietly but with as much force as possible at Metal.

"Why?" he asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. The Squatch stared at him.

"I think it's hurt," I replied, looking at the Squatch's foot. Then, slowly, I raised a hand and sort of beckoned to it.

"C'mon, I don't wanna hurt you, you just need help," I said quietly. The Squatch looked at me with an almost quizzical look, and then took a tiny step forward. I grinned a bit.

"That's it, c'mon," I coaxed. The Squatch took another step forward.

"What are you doing?" Metal asked. I hadn't noticed he'd moved right beside me. I glanced at him and then back at the Squatch.

"I'm trying to help him," I said. "Its foot is hurt, see?" I gestured slightly to the Squatch's foot.

"Um, Throw, I think he's a she," Metal said after a moment. I frowned.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking at Metal out of the corner of my eye. He seemed a tiny bit flustered for a minute. "Just, uh, look, um... The chest," he managed to get out after a few moments.

'_What? Oh. OH.'_ That was when I noticed what he was pointing out. I shook my head and looked back at the Squatch. "Fine. Come on, girlie. I think I know what's wrong with your ankle."

Gradually, with lots of coaxing, the Squatch managed to come over close enough for me to examine her ankle. It was swollen and looked like it was pointing the foot in an odd direction.

"Get me some ice and then contact the others. They should come see this," I told Metal. He tossed me an ice pack from a cooler and then went over to radio the groups.

"Everyone, come back to base camp. Now. And please try to come quietly," Metal said into the Walkie. I reached out and sort of placed the ice pack on the Squatch's ankle. She watched me and I was certain she would've thrown me into the creek if I made one wrong move. I mean, she was quite a bit larger than me.

"What do we do now?" Metal asked. I jumped a bit. I hadn't heard him come back over and sit down next to me.

"Um... We should probably get her back to the office as soon as we can," I replied.

"How?" he asked. "Your truck isn't gonna fit all of the stuff we have to take back."

"We don't have Erik's stuff to bring back, 'member? And I know for a fact that Hip Hop has more than enough room in the backseat and trunk of his car. He just didn't say anything before."

"But how are we gonna get her into the truck?"

That was the biggest question. We'd address that later.

Eventually, the other guys got back and the camera crew almost went berserk. There was only one camera guy who stayed back and tried to get everyone to calm down. His name was Will, I think. He's cool.

The Squatch ended up actually climbing into my truck on her own to get away from the noise. Well. That was easy.

Indie actually seemed sort of happy that he had a pet Bigfoot now. However, he seemed angry that it was wounded.

"Throwback!" he called me over to him.

"What?" I asked, carrying the sleeping roll I was putting up over with me.

"Can you nurse her back to health?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I might. It'll take a while, though," I answered. He looked like he'd expected that to be the answer.

"I'm tasking you with nursing her back to health. Think you can handle it?"

I stared at him. "What? Why me?!"

He shrugged. "She seems to be more comfortable around you than anyone else here."

"That's not reason enou—"

"—I'll give you a raise."

I shut up for a moment. Well, I did kind of need the money. I still had to help Charlie through school and stuff.

"Fine," I gave in and within a half hour, we were all packed up and ready to head out. I'd placed some Pop Tarts in the back of the truck with the Squatch, who was now asleep. I changed her ice pack, too, so the swelling would go down some.

It was around 4 in the morning, so we were all extremely tired but were taking shots of 5-hour energy and stuff to say awake. The Bros were debating on whether or not they would stay for a few more hours to catch up on sleep. They decided they'd stay and then head back to Washington later.

I walked over to Matt and bear hugged him. He hugged back, saying, "We'll keep in touch, Kat!"

"I'll miss you guys!" I shot back, running over to Garret and tackling him to the ground in a hug. He laughed and pushed me off him.

"Come visit more often." And he stepped out of the way so I could say bye to Erik.

Erik hugged me before I could tackle him. "I miss you already, Kathy."

I smiled. "I'm still here, goofball. Tell Jen I said hi and that I can't thank her enough for those truffles. They were delicious."

Erik laughed and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Throw, c'mon. We've gotta head out. It takes 11 hours to get back to L.A.," Metal interrupted my little farewell session. I rolled my eyes and hugged Erik again.

"I'll talk to you guys later! Maybe I can visit you at VidCon," I said, walking back towards my truck.

"You do that! See ya, Kat!" the bros called. I heard them saying bye to Scene, Hip Hop, and Indie as I climbed into the driver's seat of my truck.

"Got everything?" I asked Metal. He nodded, and I started up the truck.

I guess about halfway back to L.A. I fell asleep or something and Metal had taken over the driving, because I suddenly woke up in the passenger seat just as we were pulling off of the Golden State freeway. I rubbed my eyes and tried to remember what had happened.

I remembered pulling over to check on the Squatch (whom I've now dubbed Squatchette) at some gas station just past Sacramento. I think I must've fallen asleep by the truck or something, because then I remember being picked up and moved to the passenger seat and then totally falling asleep. Yeah, that's what had happened.

"What time is it?" I muttered sleepily.

"About 3:30 in the afternoon," Metal answered. "We got stuck in a traffic jam after I got us out of Stockton."

"Oh." I looked out the window and saw that we were pulling into the back of MyMusic. Metal backed up the truck to the door so we could get Squatchette into the building without attracting too much attention from pedestrians.

I got out and opened up the back of the truck and coaxed her out and through the back door. Metal helped me get her settled into a back room that was supposed to be used for storage but for some reason just had a bunch of hay in it.

"Why do we have hay?" I asked. Metal shrugged. He was being awfully quiet today...

We left Squatchette some food (more Pop Tarts, since she seemed to like them,) and went to unpack the rest of the stuff. I left my stuff in the truck to take home later, but moved everything else out to the middle of the office. Hip Hop, Scene, and Indie were back, but Scene and Indie were missing and Hip Hop was listening to something through his head phones on his computer.

"Man, I'm bushed," Metal muttered.

"I would think you are. Go find a place to sleep," I said. He shook his head.

"I've got some stuff to finish up in the studio," he said, stalking off to the studio.

I rolled my eyes and decided to head home. Clocking out of work, I considered saying bye to Hip Hop, but he was too into whatever he was listening to.

When I got home, Charlie bombarded me with questions about everything. I answered them all while getting some leftovers for dinner. Apparently she'd ordered Chinese food at some point, because I found leftover take-out in the fridge. Go figure.

"How was sleeping with Metal?" she asked teasingly. I glared at her as I grabbed some leftover General Tso chicken.

"Shut up and mind your business," I retorted.

"Wow, someone's defensive today," Charlie muttered, leaving me alone in the kitchen with my thoughts.

Was I being defensive? No, of course not. Why would I have any reason to be defensive?

As I mulled over that, Charlie came back with a notepad and a list of calls. There was only one.

"Some strange woman called asking to talk to Throwback. I told her I didn't know what she meant, and then she went off yelling at me for lying. She mentioned something about Metal and you stealing her man, so... I dunno. She was a bit psycho," Charlie said. I frowned. Didn't I already deal with a Facebook message like this...?

"Hm. Well, I'm not calling that number back," I told Charlie, taking the Sticky Note with the number on it and shoving it in my pocket. Who knows, if this crazy lady turns out to do something really extremely police-notifying worthy, I'd have some form of identification. Better to be safe than sorry.

"I hope she doesn't call back. She's weird." Charlie grabbed the container of General Tso's and grabbed a piece of chicken.

As if on cue, the phone rang. Charlie and I stared at each other before I moved over to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"You may think you can waltz in here and take Metal, but you're forgetting something." It was some woman. A very crazy sounding woman.

"What..."

"You're forgetting that internships don't last forever, and neither will you when I'm done! I may not come back tomorrow, maybe not this month, but sometime before you're gone, I will come back, and I will take my Metal honey back. And you can't do anything about it."

"You've got the wrong person if you think I'm interested in Metal," I hissed. The woman on the phone laughed manically.

"Oh, you are interested, honey, you just don't know it yet. But when you do, I swear I'll make sure your relationship doesn't last a month."

"You do that," I said sarcastically. With that, I hung up the phone.

"Crazy lady?" Charlie asked. I nodded.

Whoever this lunatic was, she was not going to get in the way of me and my job. Internships don't last forever, you say? Yeah, I know that, but Indie'll most likely hire all of us on as real workers instead of just interns. I mean, the fans wouldn't want us to go unless we did something extremely stupid.

"She said something about you liking Metal, didn't she?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes, she did. It'll never happen." I went back to eating my food.

"I'll make it CANON!" Charlie cried, suddenly running around and... Fangirling? Wow...

"You'll make a cannon?"

"NO! CANON! IT WILL BE REAL! METABACK WILL BE REAL AND I'LL HAVE AN AWESOME BROTHER-IN-LAW!"

I face-tabled (basically a facepalm, just with a table) and groaned. "God, you're as bad as the fans."

"I AM A FAN! OHHH! I'M GONNA GO WRITE A FANFIC NOW!" Charlie ran off to get her laptop or something.

"What. Did. I. Miss," I muttered.

Charlie returned with her laptop and sat down at the kitchen table with me. "I'm gonna call it 'Maybe I'm Amazed' because you like that song so much. And it's a cute name for a story."

I frowned. "So it's gonna be really freaking fluffy and stuff?"

She shook her head. "No, it's just gonna have a really off-topic name. This story is basically gonna document everything off camera between you and Metal. BUT! You do seem amazed at everything at MyMusic. So. That plays a part."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, fine. You write that then."

"And I'll be in it!"

"Self-insert."

"Shut up. I'm canon."

"You're not a cannon!"

"NO! NOT CANNON!"

I face-tabled again and just let her work on her story. Man, fans are weird sometimes.

**((A/N: I am not responsible for any fangirl explosions that probably didn't occur this chapter.**

**Stupid place to end the story, I know.**

"**Wait, end the story? NOO!"**

**Yes, I'm ending 'Maybe I'm Amazed' here. BUT I am going to continue it! I still have things to address, right? Right! So, be on the lookout for another fanfic from me soon...**

**In other news, I'm extremely sorry that this story's title is so irrelevant. I mean. I was expecting to get Metaback canon in the story by now, but I haven't done that yet. Don't worry, the next story has a relevant title. AND A PLOT LINE! PLOT LINES ARE COOL.**

**Anyways, I've apologized so many times for not updating and basically, life doesn't want me to write. BUT SCREW LIFE! HAHAHA! I'm back, biches! Sort of.**

**OH AND ALSO**

**You know I based Throwback's appearance off of Tiffany Alvord? THE TIFFANY ALVORD THAT WAS ON MYMUSIC PRSENTS WITH METAL?! I WENT CRAZY OK I TOOK SO MANY SCREEN SHOTS AND I WAS JUST LIKE AAKFNAOWHNAJKNAKJWNUIAONAWOP OH MY GOSH I KNEW TIFFANY AND METAL WOULD BE CUTE AND NOW ASHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ash? What.**

**Oh and Intern 2 replied to a comment of mine. No biggie. YES BIGGIE ASDGFHJKL;'**

**ALSO: here is the link TO THE SEQUEL OF THIS STORY: s/8697370/1/Internships-Don-t-Last-Forever  
**

**REVIEW REPLIES: **

**So, I'm only replying to the reviews from Chapter 19. 'Kay? 'Kay.**

_**TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r:**_** Oh my gosh that is amazing. Like legit amazing OK.**

**Bester... Grammar... OK! Bester grammar! :D**

**It's on my bucket list. I'm gonna go to Florida and then totally be like "WHOOP I'M GOING TO DISNEY YAAAH!" someday soon. Hopefully.**

**I almost got dehydrated at Six Flags. It wasn't nice. But then this Rita's Ice employee felt sorry for me and gave me some water. Yaaah.**

**I love Mina so much too, I mean, c'mon, they do love each other! They love each other so much! And that may/may not play a part in the sequel to this, so... DUNDUNDUN**

**YES.**

**I HATE THOSE PRETZELS TOO. THEY ARE SO... UGH. UGHUGHUGH.**

**I scraped the salt off because I don't like salt that much. But the pretzel was still good! Mmmm. Cinnamon sugar... Parmesean... God dang it, I'm hungry now. **

_**Annabeth Everdeen:**_** Yes, it's true. I did some Mary-Sue research a while back and everything points back to Ensign Sue of the U.S.S. Enterprise. -.-**

**There was some jerk on the MyMusic Confessions Tumblr that said s/he hated all the MyMusic fanfics because they are all self-inserts, and I swear the person was talking to me. I got so freaking mad. But anyways. Yeah. I made Throwback eat a lot of salads. I don't like salads that much. So. Yeh. What m I talking about**

_**paulibuscus: **_**You have most likely been watching a lot of Tobuscus. You're starting to type like him, gurl. **

**DON'T STOP**

**BELIEVIN'**

**HOLD ON TO THAT FEELIN'**

**STREET LIGHT**

**PEOPLE-O-O-O!**

_**DaCupCakePhiles: **_**No, it has stuff to do with a Portal gun that can make you go to wherever the yellow portal is shot by going through the blue portal and ending up at the yellow portal. And it's all a simulation, and then you die or something. I've seen nothing about lemons... Or cake... But I have seen stuff about space!**

**Maybe. WHAT NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH THE KEYS EXCUSE ME NO. NOPE NOPE NOPE. NOT COOL.**

**Yesh she fell asleep on Metal. Don't worry plenty more fluff in the sequel. So you can let your emotions out now because I have a janitor now.**

**ALWYS BLAME TUMBLR**

**Yeah, same here... We started on the 4****th****. It sucked.**

_**XxUnwrittenxX:**_** YES I'M BACK BICHES AHAHAHA**

**Yes. Dubstep's speech... It hit me right here. *pounds fist on heart area***

**SCINDIE IS GONNA BE CANON I JUST KNOW IT. But Indie apparently met a girl at the fixed gear expo thing, so... WORRIES**

**YAH I HAVE A JANITOR NOW Ricky we had a fangirl explosion in aisle 6 can you go clean that up now please 'kay thanks.**

_**Kaylam**_**: I am failing my Biology class I think and Chris Evans (my Math teacher looks exactly like Chris Evans so I call him that now) wants me to do better and I just can't anymore it's just UGH**

**Glad I'm a good homework distraction! XD)) **


End file.
